<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consumed by Pressure by becca_dunbar_raeken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783504">Consumed by Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken'>becca_dunbar_raeken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy Pack in College [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Brett Talbot Lives, College Life, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Good friend Brett Talbot, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Lacrosse, Liam Dunbar has an eating disorder, M/M, Minor Characters Death, Pack Dynamics, Pain, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Self-Harm, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam, alternative ending, brett talbot is alive, good pack, morey, sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Puppy Pack has left Beacon Hills and are now attending college in New York. Liam's new role as alpha is taking a role on him. The rest of the pack has to save him before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Scott McCall/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy Pack in College [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Puppy Pack Dynamics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: eating disorders, self-harm</p><p> </p><p>Randomly started this work last night; I have no clue where it is going, so stay tuned :) </p><p>Feedback appreciated as always &lt;3</p><p>Completed 9/17/2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was off with Liam Dunbar.</p><p>Theo was sitting with Mason on the bleachers at lacrosse practice. The chimera’s eyes didn’t leave his figure. His boyfriend was of course the star player of the lacrosse team. His moves were perfect; he never missed the ball. He was easily the fastest player on the field, but something was off about him. No one else noticed, but Theo did. </p><p>“Mason?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“What?” Mason responded as Theo released him of the trance he had on Corey. </p><p>“Did Liam seem weird to you today?”</p><p>“No, I mean I only saw him when he left the house, but still I think I would have noticed. He’s been my best friend for twelve years now.”</p><p>Theo nodded and continued to watch Liam glide across the field.</p><p>The puppy pack had graduated high school now and was attending Belfont University in New York. The six of them now had a house together, leaving Beacon Hills behind them. </p><p>Brett, Nolan, Corey, and Liam were all playing lacrosse for the University, while Theo and Mason focused more on academics. Theo was set on becoming a doctor, deciding to save lives instead of taking them. Mason was going for chemical engineering, which no one expected anything less from him. Brett was content on going for business, while Corey took a more artistic route and was going for creative writing. Nolan was going for psychology, wanting to help people cope with their anxiety and other mental health issues instead of taking it out on others as he did. Liam was going for exercise science, looking to become a collegiate athletic trainer. That boy’s love of sports drove all his being.</p><p>After the battle of Beacon Hills, the hunters seemed to dissipate. The pack still had to fight the occasional threat, a new supernatural creature, or a rouge hunter, but overall life seemed to be pretty normal right now at least for werewolves and chimeras that is. </p><p>Theo got knocked out of his daydreaming again when their Coach blew the whistle signaling the end of practice. Theo and Mason stood up and walked towards the outside of the locker room, waiting for the boys to emerge. Brett and Nolan came out first, hands clutched together. Their relationship shocked everyone since Nolan watched Monroe torture Brett for three months. However, when Nolan turned away from Monroe’s team, he rescued Brett and Lori, forming an instant bond between the two. </p><p>“Where’s Liam and Corey?” Theo instantly asked.</p><p>“They are coming; Liam needed a moment to heal or something. He told us to come out; he just needed a minute to breathe,” Brett looked at the chimera.</p><p>“Weird,” Theo thought to himself. Liam always healed fast, especially now that he was an alpha. </p><p>During a battle against a witch, Liam jumped in front of a spell that was supposed to hit Theo. Once the pack reached him; he was unconscious and barely alive. Scott roared to wake him up, and when he opened his eyes they were red. It even stumped Derek and Peter, apparently, his sacrificial move made him a true alpha. Stiles had this theory that being bitten by a true alpha left you with a higher likelihood of becoming one yourself. Derek and he argued for the entire night about it, but either they kissed and made up, or Derek couldn’t come up with a better theory to override his boyfriend.</p><p>Finally, Corey and Liam came out of the locker room; Liam relying heavily on Corey to support him. Theo looked with concern at the pair and quickly ran over to retrieve Liam from Corey’s grasp.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Dizzy sorry; I don’t know what’s wrong,” Liam muttered.</p><p>Theo noticed dried blood on the back of his head.</p><p>“Dizzy? More like he completely passed out in the locker room,” Corey looked at him.</p><p>All them turned to Liam at this point.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Liam growled at them, getting angry at their nagging.</p><p>“Geez, Little Wolf we are just concerned,” Theo looked at his boyfriend. He took a quick look over the boy. He noticed something; he didn’t like. Liam’s t-shirt was looser on him than it should be, his cheeks were sunken in more than usual, collar bones jutting out a little more. Liam was always the smallest out of all of them, but he was starting to shrink before their eyes. Theo decided to wait until they got home to say anything to him, but grabbed his hand, letting Liam put his weight on him. He definitely has lost some weight; Theo took note of, placing no effort into supporting him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worries Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their house, fortunately, was only five blocks away from the lacrosse field because Theo wasn’t sure how much farther Liam could go. They walked into the door; Mason and Corey immediately started to get dinner ready as it was their night to cook. While Liam and Brett went to the showers first, Theo sat down with Nolan in the living room.</p><p>“Has Liam lost weight?” Theo looked at Nolan. Nolan and Liam were together more during the daytime than Liam and Theo were due to their free periods being at the same time. Theo and Mason were usually together, and Brett and Corey hung out.</p><p>Nolan was taken back by the question but then thought about it. He hasn’t seen Liam eat lunch in a while, and he had noticed he had been pushing himself harder at practice and in the weight room. He thought of his outfit today, his jeans being held up by his belt, and a heavy jacket covering his body even though it was decently warm today.<br/>
“I think he has,” Nolan replied, bluntly, worries starting to form in his mind. </p><p>“I thought something was off about him today, then I remembered when I woke up this morning my hand was on his back, and I could feel his spine. It threw me off,” Theo stated.</p><p>“He probably doesn’t even realize it,” Nolan looked at the worried chimera. “He probably is just training too hard and not eating enough; I feel like he also forgets he’s a werewolf sometimes and already needs more food than the average person.”</p><p>“You’re right; I’ll just talk to him about it tonight.”</p><p>Brett came down the stairs switching out Nolan for their shower. Theo was doing homework, not paying attention when Nolan came back down. </p><p>“Liam’s not done yet?” Nolan asked them.</p><p>“I’ll go check on him,” Theo slammed his book shut, not realizing how long Liam has been in the shower.</p><p>“Li?” Theo knocked on the door to their bedroom. No response. Theo panicked and quickly flung open the door. Liam was fast asleep on their bed, completely dead to the world. He decided it was best to let him sleep and quickly shut the door. Theo went back down as Mason and Corey were yelling dinner was ready. </p><p>“Liam okay?” Nolan asked. </p><p>Theo chuckled, “he’s asleep.”</p><p>“Do you think you should wake him up for dinner?” Mason looked at him.</p><p>Theo pondered, “he can eat, when he gets up he looked exhausted. He must be sick or something.”</p><p>“Theo, werewolves usually can’t get sick,” Brett questioned him.</p><p>“Well, why do you all think he passed out?” Theo was frustrated at them expecting him to know all the answers. He knew Liam was his, but he barely got a good morning out of him this morning, before he ran out the door. </p><p>The other boys remained silent, knowing not to piss off the chimera. They started eating, talking about classes, college drama, and how Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Parrish, and Derek were going to visit next week. </p><p>The boys had nothing left in Beacon Hills after the hunters came, the witches took out half of the town in a massive fire. Mason’s mom moved out to San Francisco with his aunt. Corey’s parents have talked to him since he started dating Mason in 11th grade. Brett only has Lori who is going to Rolle College in Virginia. Melissa, Argent, Peter, and Malia moved out to Berkley with Scott. Malia and Scott are now engaged. Surprisingly, Peter and Chris joined forces to sell weapons and chase down hunters and the supernatural. Derek and Stiles moved out to D.C. as they are now both employees for the FBI after the organization realized what advantage of having a werewolf on the team would be. Lydia and Parrish are currently living together in Massachusetts as Lydia gets her master’s in biomedical engineering, and Parrish running the local police force. The only ones left in Beacon Hills are the Sheriff and Natalie Martin who are now happily married. Liam’s mother didn’t make it out of the fire, leaving the werewolf mentally scarred and ridden with guilt that he did not rescue her. Dr.Geyer left town over the grief of Jenna’s death; he still talks to Liam now and then, but still, it’s not the same. Theo was glad they left for college three months after her death to get him out of the town. Now as their fall break approaches, the pack decided to have a reunion since they haven’t seen each other in three months. </p><p>Theo and Nolan cleaned the dishes since Liam was still sleeping. Theo sat at the table with Corey and Mason doing schoolwork, expecting Liam to eventually come down. As 10 PM approach, Theo closed his book. </p><p>“I’m going to check on him, night,” He said suddenly. </p><p>“Let us know if he’s okay,” Mason asked him, pointing at his phone, indicating to text him to not make a big deal in front of Liam.</p><p>Theo quietly opened the door, careful not to startle Liam. Liam was already awake, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>“You okay?” Theo laid down on the bed beside him, pressing his body against the alpha’s.</p><p>“Ya, just tired, sorry about tonight. After I woke, I just didn’t have the energy to come down.”</p><p>“Do you want anything to eat?” Theo asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“No, it’s too late now; I’ll be okay,” Liam replied, way too eagerly in Theo’s head.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Theo, you and I both know you are going to ask me it regardless if I say yes or not.”</p><p>“The younger boy had a point,” Theo thought to himself. “Have you been eating?”</p><p>Liam let out a laugh, “what kind of question is that? You know I’m always hungry. I eat like a pig.”</p><p>“Just checking,” Theo muttered, wrapping his hand around Liam’s slimmer fingers. </p><p>“Liam never ate a lot in general; Nolan was right he does forget he needs more food than the average human. Why was Liam so quick to respond? He was almost defensive,” Theo thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. There is Something Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorder thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo sat up and went to the restroom to change and get ready for bed. When he came back, Liam was curled up under the covers, fast asleep once again. Theo settled in beside his boyfriend, his mind wandering over his condition. Once Theo fell asleep, his dreams were unpleasant. </p><p>Theo was still haunted by Tara, almost every night, his sister would haunt his dreams. Sometimes she would take back her own heart, sometimes he would relive her death, the worse ones were when she ripped Liam’s heart out instead.</p><p>This time it was different, “Theoooo, Theoooo,” Tara beckoned as she always did. Theo tried to run away from her calls, but it was no use. She came up from behind him, tripping him as she loomed above him. She pulled him up off the ground, dragging him to a hospital room.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Theo said fear gripping at his throat, trying to escape her grasp.</p><p>“Theo, little brother, you know it’s my job to torture you in the worse possible ways,” she smirked. </p><p>She threw him into a hospital room and slammed the door shut. Theo was confused, usually, she ripped out her heart multiple times at this point. He looked around and saw a body covered with a white sheet, a heart monitor showing a lifeless line. He worriedly pulled off the covers, and instantly his heart broke. It was Liam, lying there, not a light of life in his body. Tara creaked open the door and wrapped her hands around Theo’s neck. </p><p>“See I didn’t even have to do that one myself,” she cackled. “With him gone, what do you need this for?” She reached over his body, ripping out her heart once again.</p><p>Theo awoke in a cold sweat, quickly looking at Liam wrapped in his arms. He saw his chest moving up and down, reassuring him it was a dream. Liam felt Theo shift positions and opened his eyes.</p><p>“Nightmare?” Liam asked Theo, knowing he usually has to comfort him when he is awoken.</p><p>Theo nodded, still shaking from the dream.</p><p>“What did Tara do this time?” Liam asked him.</p><p>“Just normal ripped her heart out of my chest.”</p><p>“Theo, I know when you are lying.”</p><p>“Go back to sleep, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam pressed his entire body into Theo’s to further comfort the chimera. Theo noticed that he could feel Liam’s bones more than usual, his skin was cooler. He somehow fell back asleep, listening to Liam’s breathing but still filled with worry.</p><p>Theo woke up to Liam’s alarm going off at 5:45. Two days a week they had team lifting at 6:30, so the whole house got up for it. Theo went downstairs to let Liam get ready and started a pot of coffee. Nolan and Brett came down first like every morning because they got their stuff ready at night. No matter how many times Theo told Liam to do that too; he was stubborn and wouldn’t listen. Nolan and Brett both made protein shakes and patiently waited for the other two. Corey and Mason would come down together, too wrapped up in each other to hurry up. Corey grabbed a protein bar as Mason took his usual seat beside Theo. Liam finally came down, basically running out the door like every morning. It took them fifteen minutes to walk to the gym, and their coach expected them to be ready and started at 6:30. A thought went across Theo’s mind, Liam doesn’t eat before lifting. </p><p>“Liam,” Theo called him.</p><p>“What?” Liam looked at him as he was about to leave.</p><p>“Do you want something to eat before going?”</p><p>“What? I never eat before lifting I would throw up.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to have something small in your system to help build muscle while lifting? You are an exercise science major here.”</p><p>“Are you saying I need more muscle than fat as I have now?” Liam looked at him with all sincerity.</p><p>“Liam what? No, first off you have no fat on you, second I just don’t want you passing out again.”</p><p>“Nice save,” Liam looked at him as he slammed the door.</p><p>Mason looked at the chimera as they left, “that was weird.”</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“I didn’t think so.”</p><p>“Mason, has Liam ever had an issue with food before?”</p><p>Mason looked down, “not since, we’ve been like eleven. He used to fight eating anything; Jenna had to take him to a nutritionist and everything.  I mean he’s fine now; Jenna always made sure he ate something.”</p><p>“You don’t think he would be losing weight on purpose do you?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“I don’t know why he would,” Mason looked into his coffee unsure of what was going on with his best friend.</p><p>Liam, Brett, and Nolan headed towards the gym in silence. Liam was focusing on not falling over, his vision blurry.</p><p>“How are you feeling after yesterday?” Nolan asked Liam.</p><p>“Fine,” Liam snapped at him. He just wished everyone would stop asking him about it. He knew he hadn’t eaten all day that’s probably why he did pass out, but he wasn’t about to admit that.</p><p>Brett and Nolan looked at one another, showing a look of concern.</p><p>They arrived at the gym and listened to their coach as he gave them their lifts for their morning.</p><p>“Dunbar, come here,” he beckoned him, as soon as the other players started their lifts. Liam headed over not knowing what was happening.</p><p>“Yes?” Liam questioned, worried he was losing his starting position.</p><p>“I heard you passed out in the locker room last night, are you okay?” he asked the boy.</p><p>Liam sighed a breath of relief, “yes, I just was dehydrated; I was an idiot I haven’t been drinking enough water recently.”</p><p>“Okay, just checking in,” the coach sent Liam along his way. The coach knew Liam wasn’t just dehydrated; he noticed his weight loss as well. </p><p>Liam went over with Brett and began lifting with the werewolf.</p><p>Liam benched his normal weight, but he noticed it was more difficult today than usual. </p><p>“I must be getting weak,” Liam thought to himself. “I need to work harder.”</p><p>Brett looked down at his friend who was shaking, “you okay, Liam?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m fine,” Liam again barked back.</p><p>“Okay, you know you can take a break.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve a break,” Liam thought, but instead nodded his head at Brett.</p><p>Lifting was over, and the rest of the team was headed towards the locker room to change. </p><p>“I’m going to run a few miles on the treadmill,” Liam told the other three boys.</p><p>“You sure Liam? You look tired,” Corey looked at him concerned for him.</p><p>“He just doesn’t think you can do it,” the thought rushed through Liam’s head.</p><p>“What better way to wake up?” Liam looked at them, putting his headphones, ignoring them as they walked away. </p><p>“He does realize; we have practice this afternoon right?” Brett looked at Nolan and Corey.</p><p>“He does, and he doesn’t care,” Nolan replied.</p><p>“He hasn’t been the same, since his mother died,” Corey thought about it.</p><p>The boys shook their heads in agreements, worried about the alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IED Flare-Up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: self harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo and Mason sat at the kitchen table in silence, before getting ready to leave. Theo’s mind was racing around Liam, while Mason was thinking the same. </p><p>Mason finally spoke, “I mean I guess all we can do is watch him.”</p><p>Theo nodded in agreement, grabbed some breakfast then headed upstairs to get ready. Mason and Theo started walking to the school, ready to meet the other boys after they came out of the locker room like they did every morning. </p><p>Brett, Nolan, and Corey were sitting outside the fitness center. Nolan on his phone, Brett trying to finish his stats homework before his 10 AM class, and Corey passed out on the bench. Mason slide on the bench beside Corey, putting his head on his lap, while Theo looked around for Liam.</p><p>Nolan looked up and was watching Theo, “he’s still in the gym; he wanted to run a few miles, before a day of classes, practice, then walking home,” he sighed.</p><p>“And you let him?” Theo glared at them.</p><p>“What did you want me to say no to Liam and expect him to listen?” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>Theo knew he was right and stormed into the gym himself. </p><p>Liam was still on the treadmill; his breath was heavy from exhaustion. Theo glanced at the machine, the werewolf had it as high as it would go, and he already went three miles. He walked over and held his hand on the speed dial slowly turning off the treadmill.</p><p>Liam glared at him, “what the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“I think you did enough this morning,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I was just going to do four miles.”</p><p>“I think three is plenty; you realize you just lifted and have practice tonight.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Sorry, Liam I care about you,” Theo grabbed Liam’s wrist.</p><p>“Let me go!” Liam glared at him, throwing his hand off of him. His IED was flaring up as he pushed Theo to the ground. At this point, other students in the gym were staring at them. Everyone on campus knew what they were; words of the supernatural flew around the country. </p><p>Liam snapped out of it when Theo hit the ground and realized what he just did. He quickly ran off.</p><p>“Liam, wait!” Theo called after him, but he was already gone. Theo had hit his head off the ground, and it was bleeding, but he knew it would heal anyway. He got up to go after Liam.</p><p>Another student came over to him, “you okay, man?”</p><p>“It will heal,” Theo muttered as he left out the gym following his boyfriend.</p><p>“Dude, your bleeding!” the student called after him. “Werewolves,” he shook his head as Theo ran off perfectly fine.</p><p>Theo followed Liam’s scent to the locker room where the alpha was in the showers fully clothed.</p><p>“Liam?” Theo called out to him.</p><p>“Getaway! I don’t want to hurt you again,” Liam turned to him.</p><p>Theo could see blood dripping down Liam’s arms where he clawed himself, eyes red. He walked over and turned off the water. He grabbed Liam’s hand, the werewolf flinched, trying to pull his hand away. Theo flashed his yellow eyes, instantly calming Liam down. Liam gave in and collapsed in Theo’s arms.</p><p>“Look at me, it’s okay; I know you didn’t mean it,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m sorry; I lost control.”</p><p>“I know; come on we need to get you cleaned up.”</p><p>Theo helped Liam wash the blood off his arms as they slowly began to heal. Theo washed the blood out of his hair; the wound completely healed already. He tore off his sweatshirt, coated in blood and water, and fortunately, his shirt underneath was dried. Liam threw on his lacrosse hoodie and sweatpants for the school day.</p><p>Theo frowned after seeing the hoodie hanging off the boy’s frame. </p><p>“Why were you running?” Theo looked at him since he was calmed down now.</p><p>“I don’t know; I felt like I needed to,” Liam looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the chimera.</p><p>“You already will get plenty of exercise in today, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam nodded his head as they walked out towards the table, where the other two couples were still sitting. Liam looked at his watch; it read 8:45. He had his first class in fifteen minutes.</p><p>“I got to go,” Liam looked at Theo. “Love you.”</p><p>“Take care of yourself today,” Theo looked at him. “I love you too.”</p><p>Corey stood up and walked with Liam because his first-class started at 9:00 as well. </p><p>Theo sat back down beside Mason.</p><p>“What took you two so long?” Mason looked at Theo’s wet hoodie.</p><p>“IED episode, no big deal,” Theo shut him down quickly.</p><p>“Your blood or his blood?” Brett looked up from his laptop. He could smell it on his hoodie.</p><p>“A mixture,” Theo muttered, damn werewolf senses.</p><p>Brett went back to his work clearly Theo didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>Theo opened his chemistry book, trying to read the chapter for the day, but his mind kept on wandering back to Liam.</p><p>Liam and Corey walked to the academic buildings.</p><p>“You okay?” Corey asked him.</p><p>“Oh ya, I’m fine,” Liam replied. </p><p>“You’re bleeding,” Corey looked at Liam’s hand, blood dripping off it. </p><p>“Accidently, scratched myself; it will heal.”</p><p>“Okay,” Corey said. He knew it was more than a scratch, if it was a scratch it would have been healed by now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Causing Concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, anorexia, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam left Corey and threw himself down in Intro to Exercise Science.</p><p> One of his lacrosse friends sat down beside him, “Dunbar, you feeling alright after yesterday?”</p><p>Liam groaned, not him too, “yes, Luke, I just was sick to my stomach yesterday and couldn’t eat. That’s why I passed out."</p><p>“Just yesterday, you didn’t eat?” Luke questioned him, noticing his weight loss.</p><p>Liam secretly smiled to himself, so it was noticeable he thought. “Yes, I’m fine today; I ate breakfast fine,” Liam lied.</p><p>“Just thought you would like to know you are shaking pretty bad and bleeding,” Luke read through his lying, looking down at his hand, more blood had appeared. “Aren’t werewolves supposed to have healing abilities?”</p><p>“They do if they deserve it,” Liam thought to himself; he knew it wasn’t healing because he didn’t want it to heal. He deserved to suffer, like his mother being burned alive.</p><p>Luckily, the professor saved him from further questioning. He began the lecture; he was talking something about recovery that Liam was listening to. Liam watched the blood from his arm drip down his hand onto the table; he started getting lightheaded, but he didn’t care. He eventually collapsed onto his arm, passed out for the rest of the class.</p><p>Luke raised his hand as Dr.Ryan was dismissing them, “I don’t think Liam is okay.” Dr.Ryan rushed over to the boy asleep; he saw the blood.</p><p>“Luke, why don’t you go to your next class; I’ll wake him up,” the man told him.</p><p>“I can help.”</p><p>“Luke, please go; I can handle this.” The boy nodded and ran off.  Dr.Ryan was also one of the athletic trainers at the school and knew Liam quite well.</p><p>“Liam, Liam,” the professor shook Liam awake.</p><p>Liam was dazed and confused looking at the man; he got his barring and jumped up realizing he was in the classroom. </p><p>“I’m so sorry; I fell asleep during your class,” the alpha told him.</p><p>“Liam, it’s fine; what’s going on with you?”</p><p>“Just tired.”</p><p>“You are shaking like a leaf, and what is this,” the man slid up his hoodie sleeve, revealing the gashes. “What do you have right now?”</p><p>“Nothing until 11,” Liam muttered.</p><p>“Let’s go to my office.”</p><p>Once they got to the athletic training room, the man quickly rinsed off the blood and cleared the gashes, bandaging them up. Liam got up to go when he stopped them.</p><p>“We aren’t done yet.”</p><p>Liam sat back down, restless to leave.</p><p>“Liam, were those your claw marks?”</p><p>Liam knew he couldn’t lie and nodded his head.</p><p>“Do you want to talk to someone? You don’t look like you have been sleeping much either or eating right for that matter.”</p><p>“No, I just got mad; IED flare-up,” Liam officially didn’t lie this time.</p><p>“Okay, Liam you know we are here for you if you need someone.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dr.Ryan.”</p><p>The man pulled out his phone, smirking as the alpha left the room.</p><p>Liam ran out of the trainers into the library to sit with Corey until Nolan was done with his class. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Corey asked him, looking at Liam’s exhausted looks.</p><p>“Talking to Dr.Ryan; lacrosse stuff,” Liam replied, starting on his homework.</p><p>Corey shook his head, knowing that was about as close to the truth he was getting.</p><p>Nolan showed up closer to 11 to go to psychology with Liam. Liam stood up, and the room started to spin. Nolan steadied him and looked at him with concern.<br/>
“I can walk home with you; we can just tell the rest of your professors you got sick.”</p><p>“We have lacrosse.”</p><p>“Coach will understand.”</p><p>“I’m fine Nolan, I just stood up too fast.”</p><p>Nolan and Corey just looked at each other and shrugged.</p><p>Nolan and Liam went to psychology and sat down. Liam was trying to appear as normal as possible. </p><p>“Today, we will be doing a brief overview of mental disorders,” the professor explained.</p><p>Nolan rolled his eyes; he knew plenty about these. Anxiety was even first, followed by depression. After the Battle of Beacon Hills, Nolan started seeing a therapist instead of facing it on his own. He’s been doing good recently; he knows being out of Beacon Hills helps a lot as well as his pack, especially being with Brett. Nolan was daydreaming until the professor started talking about eating disorders.</p><p>“Anorexia, a condition where one loses the ability or desire to eat,” the professor started. Nolan glanced over at Liam who seemed to be trying to sink away in his seat. “Some symptoms of anorexia are weight loss, exhaustion, low blood pressure, dizziness, low body temperature, dry skin, hair loss, insomnia, and irregular heart rhythm.” Nolan looked as Liam was getting more uncomfortable.</p><p>“Reasons for developing anorexia are complex; some include poor body image or self-esteem, stress, living up to expectations, perfectionism, trauma, or even grief.”</p><p>Nolan’s head began to swarm, “Liam anorexic? No, he can’t be. It’s Liam Dunbar, but he looked over at him, showing many of the symptoms. Maybe, he’s just anxious. He probably wants to eat; I’ll take him to lunch it will be fine.”</p><p>After talking about eating disorders, the professor went on to paranoia which Nolan for sure knew that one. His mind kept wandering back to Liam; he started searching up stuff about anorexia on the internet. He didn’t know which scared him more; the fact Liam was showing signs or the harmful effects and death rates of it.” </p><p>Nolan didn’t even know what they talked about the rest of the class as class was dismissed. Liam stood up and went to go “study” like he did every day. </p><p>“Liam, let’s go to lunch,” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes, “you know I get food to go and study.”</p><p>“Well, Brett, Corey, and I want you to sit with us.” Theo and Mason’s schedule forced them to eat the hour after they did.</p><p>Liam grumbled but decided not to fight him anymore. They went into the cafeteria; Liam grabbed a small sandwich and an apple before running to sit beside Corey before Nolan could get him to eat something else.</p><p>“That’s all your eating,” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“I ate earlier,“ Liam stared at him.</p><p>Nolan walked up after grabbing his food, “what when you were with Corey, in class, or with me?” </p><p>Liam knew he couldn’t win this fight and remained silent. He went up to get water with Corey; Brett looked at Nolan.</p><p>“When did you get bold? I mean Liam needs someone to do that to him right now, but you look spooked,” Brett asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“In psych, we were talking about anorexia. All the symptoms make sense Brett, then I did my research, and it scared me.”</p><p>“I don’t know Nolan; that doesn’t seem like Liam to me.”</p><p>They stopped talking as Liam and Corey sat back down. The boys dug in as Liam stared at his food. He felt Nolan staring him down and took a small bite of the apple to avoid the boy’s glare.</p><p>Liam zoned out into space as everyone else finished their food.</p><p>“Liam,” Brett got the werewolf’s attention. “Lunch?”</p><p>Liam looked down at his uneaten food, “I’ll eat later.” He got up and threw it away.</p><p> As he did that Brett looked at Nolan, “okay maybe you are right.” </p><p>Liam came back and laid down his head on the table as the exhaustion overwhelmed him. Nolan got him up as they needed to leave to go to biology.</p><p>“Before you ask, Theo kept me up with his nightmares, and you know my IED episodes wear me out,” Liam looked at Nolan. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Nolan was tired of asking; they went to biology in silence.</p><p>He could see the werewolf struggling to keep his eyes opened all of class but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Finally, anatomy came along where Nolan, Liam, and Theo all had a class together. Liam got into his seat beside Theo and was using him for support. Theo looked at Nolan; Nolan just shook his head.</p><p>When class was over, Theo had to pick Liam off of him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just take you home?”</p><p>“No, I have lacrosse.”</p><p>“Can you even play?”</p><p>“What you don’t think I can?” Liam replied, angrily.</p><p>“Just checking; I’m going to the gym with Mason. We will be over by the end of practice,” Theo told him, worriedly.</p><p>Liam shook his head; Mason and Theo did the same thing every afternoon. Liam went to the locker room with Nolan.</p><p>Luke came up to him, “Hey man, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Good, just tired this morning,” Liam said shortly.</p><p>“Okay,“ Luke nodded leaving him alone.</p><p>Liam threw off his hoodie, blood still on the inside, bandages coated in the blood; the wounds had finally healed. Liam’s body won the fight. </p><p>Brett looked over as Liam took the bandages off, “you lost a lot of blood there Dunbar.” Liam just shrugged his shoulders. Brett was also concerned about how Liam’s ribs had started to protrude more and more; his stomach was beginning to sink into himself. </p><p>The boys exited onto the field; their coach yelled at them to start some warmup laps. They usually held back their speed, but Liam took off today. </p><p>Nolan looked at Brett and Corey, “should you guys get him?”</p><p>“No point,” Brett muttered. </p><p>Liam was done running, minutes before the rest of them were. He was standing on the sidelines, noticing how hard it was to catch his breath. “I must be getting out of shape,” he thought to himself.</p><p>After warmups, the coach split them up into two teams to go through some plays. Liam was still on fire, weaving in and out of players, and still outshooting everyone. Brett wasn’t even a match for him at this point. Nobody worked harder than him. By the end of practice, Liam was shaking from exhaustion and lack of food. </p><p>“Liam?” Corey helped him get to the locker room.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam managed to get his stuff ready. He headed out with the other three following him worried. </p><p>“Hey Little Wolf,” Theo smiled as he walked out. Theo grabbed his hand, looking as black veins went up his arm. He didn’t say anything but took away some of Liam’s head and stomach pains.</p><p>Corey, Nolan, and Brett were talking to Mason about the team’s state on their walk home, but Liam was focused on not falling over. Theo was supporting most of his weight at this point, which wasn’t very much at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I can handle Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got into the house; it was Liam and Theo’s day to cook, but Liam collapsed on a seat at the kitchen table. </p><p>“Why don’t you go up and take a shower? I can handle dinner,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“You sure?” Liam looked up at him.</p><p>“I think I can handle spaghetti.”</p><p>Liam nodded gratefully and went into the shower turning the temperature way up to stop his body from shivering. </p><p>Mason went into the kitchen with Theo, “want help?”</p><p>“Please make the salad; not going to lie I needed Liam, but I figured I would let him have the night off.”</p><p>“I know,” Mason smiled at the chimera. He still couldn’t believe how much Theo had changed, since he came back from Hell he was always different, but after living with Liam for a while he really changed. The amount he cared for Liam, and he even took care of the rest of them. He started to make a change for himself, working hard in school, taking responsibility for himself, and everyone else; he would do anything for them. Mason knew that.</p><p>Liam got out of the shower and heard his phone ringing; he saw Scott’s name and picked it up.</p><p>“Hey, Scott,” he muttered.</p><p>“What’s up, Liam?”</p><p>“Just got done with lax practice. What’s new with you?”</p><p>“Vet school is kicking my ass that’s about it. Um, so there was some weird death near you.”</p><p>“What?” Liam looked at the phone in question.</p><p>“There was a girl killed in a shooting, except they can’t find anything out about it.”</p><p>“And?” Liam and them never really paid attention to the local news or anything. Honestly, random shootings happen all the time. He was confused about why Scott was even telling him this. </p><p>Scott texted him pictures of the victim; the news sent out an image of the victim’s hand which had a specific tattoo and bracelets trying to find any relation the girl had to anyone. Liam looked at the pictures, then realized why Scott was concerned. There was a yellow substance on the ground beside her, and her fingernails were blackish, slightly longer than normal. She must have got shot before they could fully extend.</p><p>“A werewolf,” Liam replied quietly. “Wolfsbane bullet.”</p><p>“Be careful, Liam,” Scott told him. “Also don’t try to fix this by yourself; we will be there in a week anyways.”</p><p>“I always take care of myself, Scott,” Liam replied into the phone.</p><p>“Sure, Liam, see you later.” Scott hung up the phone, worried about Liam. The kid was basically his younger brother, and he knew he would do anything for anyone. He was fearful Liam was going to hunt, whoever did this himself, but he also knew if he didn’t tell him of the shooting. He and the puppy pack could be ambushed. </p><p>Liam went down the stairs, still worn out, now thinking about what Scott just told him. Should he tell Theo and the rest of them or handle it himself? He couldn’t decide. Liam saw Mason helping Theo.</p><p>“Hey, you told me you didn’t need my help,” Liam accused him.</p><p>“I was giving you the night off; I didn’t realize me telling you to not do work was going to offend you,” Theo smirked.</p><p>Liam threw himself down at the table; Theo didn’t even need him now. He would handle this by himself.  “I’m going over to Luke’s after dinner to study for exercise science,” Liam told Mason and Theo. He had done this before, so the two didn’t think anything about it.</p><p>“Okay, be careful,” Theo muttered.</p><p>Liam was about ready to scream, “I can take care of myself,” but bit his tongue, “yes dear,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Theo smiled.<br/>
Nolan, Brett, and Corey followed Liam down for dinner, taking their respective spots at the table. Food was served, and everyone dug in, well except for Liam.</p><p>Theo looked over at Liam, eating one lettuce leaf at a time, no dressing insight. He quietly slid Liam’s salad out the way, putting his pasta in front of him. Liam glared at him but chose not to say a word. Liam started chopping a noodle into pieces, piece after piece, eating the one noodle for five minutes. Theo looked at him, questioning ever move. By the time, Liam had finished; everyone else was almost done eating everything. Liam started on a second noodle; Theo started getting more concerned for him. Liam managed to eat three noodles before everyone else was done. He noticed everyone glancing over at him and put down his silverware. They all looked at each other as Liam abruptly got up and threw away his plate, leaving most of his food untouched. </p><p>“See you later,” Liam threw his bookbag over his shoulder and headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. If things couldn't get Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What just happened?” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“Ah,” Mason was shocked as everyone else was.</p><p>“Something terrifying,” Theo muttered. “Does anyone have Luke’s number?”</p><p>Nolan nodded and quickly text the boy, “is Liam coming over tonight?”</p><p>As soon as Liam headed out the door, he threw his book bag in Theo’s truck in the driveway and headed off towards the place where the werewolf was murdered. He read over the police report to get as much information as he could. There was a small park in the area with a few acres of a wooded area, similar to the Beacon Hills Preserve, where her body was found.  The woods were still blocked off, but Liam slid under the rope. He started sniffing for any clues or life or wolfsbane for that matter. Unknown to him, Monroe had a few of her hunters posted in the woods, expecting the alpha to investigate. They were told not to engage; she knew they wouldn’t be able to take down Liam by themselves. One of them saw Liam enter the woods; he quickly texted his leader.</p><p>Monroe looked at her phone and smiled, “take pictures of him.”</p><p>The hunter snuck some pictures of the alpha; Liam suddenly smelled the man’s scent and turned around. The man ducked behind a tree, avoiding Liam’s scanning eyes. Monroe receive the pictures and noticed Liam’s unhealthy state. A plan started to form in her head; Liam would be hard to take down, especially with the entire Puppy Pack having his back, but she could destroy him mentally.</p><p>Liam found the coned off area of the murder scene, but Monroe already had it prepared. She had her men already take away the yellow wolfsbane vile; Liam could smell its remains but noticed it was faint. The hunters had placed a bracelet of the girl, at the scene, coated in blood in wolfsbane. Liam looked at it, guilt gripped his soul. He was the alpha of the area; he hadn’t protected her. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.<br/>
It was a text from an unknown number, “she died, seeking protection from the true alpha.” Monroe smirked at her text she wasn’t lying; the werewolf was looking for Liam, but they had been stalking her since they killed her pack, waiting for her to lead them to Liam. They easily figured out this was where he was attending college, through news articles of the Puppy Pack and the lacrosse roster. Liam growled at his phone, grabbing the bracelet. The slight wolfsbane coating had a small effect on the alpha, making him dizzier than he already was. His phone buzzed again, “looking a little weak, Liam.” Monroe’s hunter sent her another picture of the werewolf, wavering. “Weak excuse for an alpha.”</p><p>Liam panicked at the image of himself holding the bracelet and turned off his phone. He tried to sniff for the hunter, but Monroe’s men had become equipped with scent protecting suits. The man tried to leave the scene quietly but broke a branch on his way out. Liam turned and ran following the path of the sound.</p><p>Back at their house, Luke finally texted Nolan back, “no, why?” He hurriedly stood up, “let’s go, Liam didn’t go to Luke’s.” </p><p>Theo, Mason, Corey, and Brett turned to look at him, throwing on shoes and heading out towards the cars. Theo looked at them, “Corey, Mason go to the college.” Mason nodded, getting in his car with Corey. “Brett, Nolan, town.” Brett didn’t hesitate to get in his car; Nolan sliding into the passenger seat. </p><p>“What about you?” Nolan asked before they pulled out.</p><p>“Park,” Theo said bluntly. </p><p>“You think?” Nolan questioned the chimera.</p><p>“I know Liam.”</p><p>Theo tried to track his phone as he was driving towards the park, but Liam already had turned off his phone. Theo pulled into the entrance of the woods, jumping out of his truck. Instantly smelling Liam, “Liam!” he called out. He ran to the spot of the murder, finding his phone lying on the ground. He picked it up in a panic, calling out once again for his boyfriend.</p><p>The hunter heard Theo called and panicked. He heard Liam chasing after him from behind and knew he was trapped. Monroe told them not to shoot, but he had no choice. The man pulled a small crossbow out of his jacket and hid behind a tree. He loaded an arrow, lightly dipped with wolfsbane, not enough to severely affect the alpha, but at least enough to slow him down. He knew Theo would come to Liam instead of searching for him. Liam approached the man, just as he saw his figure; he pulled the trigger. The arrow impaled the alpha’s shoulder. Liam howled as he tried to chase, after the man, but the wolfsbane knocked him down to his knees. The man ran out of the woods and quickly to his car hidden on the other side of the park. He pulled out and headed towards the abandoned house Monroe was using as her hideout on the outskirts of town. Theo instantly heard Liam’s yelp and ran towards his boyfriend’s voice. He found Liam spasming on the ground, trying to get the arrow out of his shoulder. </p><p>“Liam! Stop you need to calm down; it’s me,” Theo could see the alpha, completely in wolf mode, unaware it was Theo approaching. Theo touched his shoulder, taking away some of the pain. Liam's eyes turned back to blue, recognizing Theo’s gentle touch. </p><p>“Theo,” Liam managed to say, before blacking out.</p><p>“Hey, stay awake Little Wolf,” Theo gripped the arrow, ripping it out of his shoulder. He ripped off his sweatshirt wrapping it around Liam’s wound. He knew he needed to burn out the wolfsbane, but his lighter was in his truck. He quickly swooped Liam up in his arms, cringing at how light he was. He laid him down on the backseat of his truck, pulling out his lighter from the glovebox, and quickly started burning it out of the boy’s wound. Theo sighed in relief as the wolfsbane burned out, and the wound began to heal. Liam was still unconscious in the world. </p><p>Theo quickly texted in the Puppy Pack group chat, “I found Liam; he’s alive and should be fine. I will tell you what happened at home.” </p><p>Brett and Nolan looked at the text together, “should be fine?” “Something happened,” Brett looked at Nolan.</p><p>A hunter was watching them from a parking lot at a small business; she snapped a picture of the pair and sent it to Monroe.</p><p>“Ah, the traitor, can’t believe that low life werewolf took him after he silently watched him being tortured,” Monroe said out loud as she read the text. She looked at her partner, “that means Mason and Corey are out there too.” </p><p>“Want us to find them?” He asked her.</p><p>She was about to reply when the hunter that shot Liam broke through the door, “what did you do?” She looked at him panicking.</p><p>“I had too,” he blurted out. “I shot the alpha, with one of the wolfsbane arrows”</p><p>“Idiot,” Monroe mumbled. “You weren’t supposed to show yourself.” </p><p>The man looked down at the ground as the woman ridiculed him.</p><p>She smiled then, “I bet that arrow had more of an effect on him than usual.” Her partner looked at her confused, “I am a certified psychiatrist,” she smirked. “I know mental disorders.”</p><p>Theo drove as fast as he could towards the house; he constantly looked over, seeing if Liam woke up. He arrived at the house, before the other two couples. He laid Liam down on the couch with his head in his lap, making sure Liam was still breathing. He pulled a blanket over the boy's shaking body. He turned on Liam’s phone as he drove checked his recent phone calls and messages. He saw the messages from Monroe and realized why Liam was upset. He saw the call from Scott and decided to call the alpha. </p><p>“Liam?” Scott picked up his phone.

"It's me," Theo answered.

"Theo?" Scott asked confused why the chimera was calling him. </p><p>“What did you just call Liam for?”</p><p>“He didn’t tell you?” Scott questioned on the other end.</p><p>“Obviously, I wouldn’t be asking if I knew,” Theo snapped back, not taking anything right now.</p><p>Scott noticed the urgency in Theo’s voice, “I was telling him about the unusual killing of the werewolf in your area,” Scott told him what he told Liam.</p><p>“He decided to investigate himself,” Theo cut Scott off.</p><p>“He did what?” Scott exclaimed.</p><p>“He did got shot by a hunter in the process; he’s unconscious right now. I burned the wolfsbane out of him, but his body isn’t in the best condition right now. It is taking him longer to heal,” Theo sighed into the phone.</p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>“He should be as soon as he wakes up.”</p><p>“What do you mean his body isn’t in the best condition right now? He’s an alpha now.”</p><p>“Scott, he hasn’t eaten right since his mother died, and recently he hasn’t been sleeping or eating. He lost quite a bit of weight and is worn out all the time.”</p><p>Scott stared at the phone, unsure of what to say. He didn’t realize any of this was happening with Liam. He knew the kid took everything to heart and let his emotions run him, but still, he was shocked.</p><p>Mason, Corey, Brett, and Nolan walked back in as Liam slowly started to stir. </p><p>“Scott, Liam’s starting to wake up; thanks for the information,” Theo said to the alpha.</p><p>“Take care of him for me; we’ll be there next week,” Scott told the chimera.</p><p>“Always.” Theo hung up the phone and looked down at Liam who was slowly opening his eyes. The other four sat down on the love seat and the chairs looking at the alpha.</p><p>Liam looked up at Theo, “hey,” he mumbled.</p><p>“You gave me a scare Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam smiled slightly, “I’m the alpha remember.”<br/>
“I know you are.”</p><p>Liam tried to sit up but couldn’t do it himself. He felt weak and heavy. Theo pushed him up, letting him put all his weight on his shoulder. </p><p>“What happened?” Mason finally asked. Liam looked at Theo indicating he wanted him to explain.</p><p>“I pulled into the park, smelt Liam instantly, and followed his tracks to the murder scene.”</p><p>Brett broke in, “the one of that girl the other day?”</p><p>Theo nodded, “correction werewolf. Scott told Liam about it earlier today, and he went out to investigate himself. Isn’t that right Liam?”</p><p>Liam nodded his head, guilt seeping in from not telling them.</p><p>“There was a hunter in the woods, waiting for Liam or us to show up,” Theo showed him the texts Monroe sent Liam. </p><p>Liam butted in, “I heard the hunter as he was trying to run away and went after him. When I got up to him he shot me with his crossbow.”</p><p>Theo took over the rest of the story, “I heard Liam howl in pain when I found him the wolfsbane was already entered in his body. He passed out; I carried him to my truck, burnt it out of him, then drove back. I called Scott, learned about why Liam decided to be an idiot, and waited for you guys to show up.”</p><p>“So, no signs of the hunter?” Brett questioned him. Nolan was already shaking, knowing he’s one of the hunter’s number one targets. Brett wrapped his arm around the boy, trying to get him to calm down.</p><p>Theo shook his head regretfully, “it was too late by the time I found Liam; they were gone. I was too worried about Liam to look for them.”</p><p>“Rule #1, nobody goes alone anywhere,” Mason responded. “Second, Liam it wasn’t your fault; you had no clue about the girl.” He knew Liam was already blaming himself for her death.</p><p>Liam just rested his head on Theo’s shoulder; Theo could feel the boy’s body tense and shake. </p><p>“Let’s get some sleep; we will get a plan in the morning,” Theo said out loud, picking Liam up to go upstairs. </p><p>“Theo, I can walk,” Liam complained, going up the stairs. </p><p>“Right now, I don’t think you can; your body is responding worse to that amount of wolfsbane as it should.”</p><p>“Are you calling me weak?”</p><p>“I’m calling you exhausted and malnourished.”</p><p>“I’ve been sleeping and eating fine,” Liam retorted.</p><p>“In what world, Liam. I know you haven’t been the same, since your mother died. I ignored it for a while, but I’m starting to really worry about you.”</p><p>Liam was taken aback, not expecting Theo to attack him like that, “you don’t know anything.”</p><p>Theo was frustrated at the alpha, “fine, Liam it’s not like I don’t care about you more than anything.”</p><p>Liam couldn’t argue with Theo. The chimera was his everything too; he knew Theo cared about him, loved him. He just saved his life; he wasn’t going to take that away from him. He decided to remain silent. Theo helped Liam in the shower, get into other clothes, and get into bed. Theo laid down beside him, still upset.</p><p>“Thank you, Theo, I love you.”</p><p>Theo sighed, “I love you too, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Nolan and Brett headed upstairs after Theo and Liam; Nolan was panicking. </p><p>“Nolan, it’s going to be okay, nothing is going to happen to any of us,” Brett tried to calm him down.</p><p>“You don’t know that! They could kill you and everyone else I love,” Nolan cried into the werewolf. He couldn’t breathe; he was having a panic attack. </p><p>“Nolan, look at me, breath, you need to breathe,” Brett was gripping his hand, trying to get the boy to match his breathing. Brett touched his face and pulled him into his chest, letting him calm down. Nolan looked up after a few minutes.</p><p>“Sorry,” Nolan muttered.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry about; you are allowed to have feelings, Nolan.”</p><p>“I’m weak.”</p><p>“No, you are one of the strongest people I know,” Brett kissed Nolan on the lips as the two laid down to sleep.</p><p>Mason and Corey were concerned for their friends. </p><p>“Liam almost died today,” Mason looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I know, the hunters have found us, Liam is wasting away in front of our eyes, Nolan is panicking, and we are somehow supposed to stay strong.”</p><p>“Guess all we can do is be there for each other,” Mason responded to the chameleon.</p><p>“Definitely,” Corey rested into Mason’s embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Explosion of Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorder behaviors, purging, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam laid in bed as Theo was fast asleep, unable to fall asleep. The message, “She died because you didn’t protect her,” ran over and over in his head. Tears lightly streamed down his face as he thought of his mother, “she died because you didn’t protect her.” He wrung his hand around his wrist until it was burning; he liked the pain. He deserved the pain like the emptiness of his stomach. Theo started to thrash in his sleep; Liam knew it was a nightmare.</p><p>“Theo, Theo, it’s me,” Liam gently called him, stroking his hair.</p><p>Theo was trapped in his dream; Tara bringing him Liam’s dead body over and over again. He heard Liam’s voice and opened his eyes. Theo grabbed Liam and pulled him closer to him, thankful he was alive.</p><p>“You okay?” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“I’m fine, just the usual,” Theo looked into his eyes then onto his lips, pulling him closer.</p><p>Liam accepted Theo’s soft lips on his own as he rubbed Theo’s bare chest. The two embraced each other as Theo moved down his neck.</p><p>Liam woke up freezing as his clothes were thrown to the ground; it was 7 AM. They didn’t have class until 10 today; he tried getting up quietly as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed. He gripped the bed frame as he got dressed throwing on one of Theo’s hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. He started to head downstairs, when his vision went black, and his body hit the floor. Theo was startled by the thud, threw on clothes, and picked Liam off the ground.</p><p>“Dizzy sorry,” Liam muttered, regaining consciousness. “Just tired from yesterday.”</p><p>“Let’s get some water and food in you,” Theo looked at him as he fixed his outfit with a jacket and jeans. He packed Liam’s lacrosse bag and his gym bag as Liam sat on the edge of the bed, feeling awful still.</p><p>Mason knocked a few moments later. </p><p>“Come in,” Theo answered.<br/>
“We heard a thud,” Mason said panicking. He looked at Liam, head, and hands, and put together what had happened.</p><p>“He’s okay,” Theo answered, helping Liam off the bed.</p><p>Liam threw himself down on the couch, while Theo started coffee and toast. Mason began cooking bacon and eggs.</p><p>Corey came down shortly after and sat down beside Liam, “How are you feeling today?”</p><p>“Fine,” Liam said, feeling the dizziness overwhelm him.</p><p>“Looks like you had a fun night, last night,” Corey laughed.</p><p>Liam was confused, looking down at his collarbones exposed by the oversized sweatshirt, bruises from Theo last night were still prominent. Liam’s pale-face turned flush. Corey laughed, but then was concerned about his friend. He knew those should have been healed by now.</p><p>Brett and Nolan sat down at the kitchen table; Nolan looking exhausted and worn out. </p><p>“Rough night?” Mason looked at him as he set down the food on the table.</p><p>“Hunters,” Nolan muttered. Mason knew this already; they all knew no one feared the hunters more than Nolan. Liam looked over-worried about Nolan but also was wrapped up in his own troubles.</p><p>He sat down beside his friend, “we’ll get them, Nolan.” </p><p>“What if they get us first?” Nolan looked at the alpha.</p><p>Liam sat there and thought if he would even care if they got him. Liam was still shaking, stomach gnawing at him from starvation, and mind spinning. The rest of the puppy pack began to eat except Nolan and Liam. Nolan didn’t feel like eating this morning, and Liam had no intention of eating at all, especially if Nolan wasn’t. Brett kicked Nolan under the table, looking at his untouched plate, then nodding over to Liam.</p><p>Nolan understood; he took a bite of his toast, nauseous from anxiety, but made the sacrifice for Liam. Liam looked over and noticed Nolan started to eat; he stared at his plate and started picking at the crust. Theo was watching him intently as he ripped the crust of the bread. He ripped a piece off the bread and put it in his mouth. The bite instantly overwhelmed his senses; he noticed everyone starring at him. He slammed his plate down on the table and ran upstairs. </p><p>Brett looked at Nolan, “you tried.” Nolan nodded throwing the rest of his plate away before Liam came back down. Everyone knew Nolan was just anxious for one meal, but Liam wasn’t eating at all. </p><p>Theo turned his head upstairs and tried to listen to Liam’s heartbeat. He heard it speeding up and stood up from the table.</p><p>“I’m checking on him,” he mumbled as he ran up the stairs, swinging their bedroom door open. He instantly knocked on their bathroom door, where he heard Liam dry heaving inside. </p><p>“Liam, open this door now.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Liam Dunbar open this door now!”</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>The chimera had enough and barged open the door himself, breaking the lock. Liam was laying over the toilet; he quickly pulled his hand out of his mouth, but Theo already knew what he was doing. He sat down on the cool floor with his alpha as Liam collapsed into his chest. Theo started rubbing his back, feeling every vertebrae, unknown what to do. Now he knew their worries were valid; Liam Dunbar had an eating disorder.</p><p>“It was one piece of toast Liam,” Theo finally blurted out.</p><p>“I’m fine Theo; this was a one-time thing. I won’t do it again. Nolan not eating made me nervous, and I got nauseous. I needed to empty my stomach.”</p><p>“Liam, this wasn’t a one-time thing. Don’t blame Nolan for this either; he started eating for you.”</p><p>“What do you know? You have no idea what I feel,” Liam snapped.</p><p>“I don’t Liam, but I know this isn’t an okay way to deal with your feelings.”</p><p>“At least, I don’t murder people to make myself feel better,” Liam blurted out.</p><p>Theo stared at him; Liam hit him where it hurt. Liam instantly felt bad, but he wanted to be left alone. Theo dropped Liam to the ground.</p><p>“Fine, Liam handle yourself; see if I care,” Theo slammed the bathroom door, breaking the hinges even more.</p><p>Guilt overcame Liam; he knew he shouldn’t have said that to Theo. Theo had changed; he knew the chimera was just caring for him. But he’s Liam Dunbar, the one thing he is good at is pushing people away. Tears started streaming down his face, unsure of how he had got here.</p><p>Theo went back down, angry and upset. He knew Liam wasn’t in the right headspace, but still, he was just concerned about him, and he didn't deserve to be treated by him like that. </p><p>“This is what I get for being the good guy,” Theo muttered to himself.</p><p>“You okay?” Corey looked at him.</p><p>“I’m fine; Liam’s fine, we are all great!” Theo shouted. “I’m driving to school; I’ll see you there,” Theo went out the door. He knew driving his truck was the only way to clear his head. </p><p>Brett, Nolan, Corey, and Mason looked at each other. Mason was the first to speak, “start walking, I’ll get Liam.” The other three nodded, cleaning up and heading out. Mason walked up the stairs slowly; he has been on the receiving end of plenty of Liam’s outbursts before, but he was never sure what to expect.</p><p>“Liam?” Mason questioned as he opened the door, hearing Liam sobbing. “Hey, it’s me.”</p><p>Liam was still collapsed on the bathroom floor; Mason could smell vomit and knew what had happened. He looked at Liam’s arms bleeding, where the alpha scratched them once again. Mason gently sat down beside his best friend, waiting for Liam to move first.</p><p>After a few minutes, Liam started to breathe again, tears halting. He looked over at Mason. </p><p>“I owe Theo an apology,” Liam admitted.</p><p>“You do,” Mason agreed, “but also we need to talk about you.”</p><p>“I lost control,” Liam looked down at his arms, ashamed.</p><p>“What’s been going on with you lately, not just today?”<br/>
Liam sighed knowing there was no hiding from his best friend.</p><p>“I miss her, Mason.”</p><p>“I know Liam, but she wouldn’t want you living like this.”</p><p>Liam nodded his head, embarrassed of what his mom would think of him now. </p><p>“You know I lied to Theo the other day?” Mason looked at him.</p><p>Liam looked at him confused.</p><p>“He asked if you ever had an issue with food before I told him when we were eleven you just went to a nutritionist and it was fine since.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam looked at his best friend. </p><p>This wasn’t Liam’s first time without eating. Liam’s birth father abused him as a child, causing his IED to form in the first place. One of Liam’s punishments was starvation. Jenna finally got the courage to divorce the man when Liam was ten. He abused her too, and she was afraid of the consequences. Liam wouldn’t eat after the divorce; he blamed himself for ruining their marriage. The words of his father, “you don’t deserve to eat,” played over and over again in his head. Mason was Liam’s only friend at the time and watched him disappear in front of him. Once Liam’s weight got dangerous low, and teachers were reporting him in. Jenna eventually had to enroll him in an eating disorder program and in with a therapist. She had watched his food intake ever since. He transferred to Devenford afterward, but then his IED brought him back to Beacon Hills. He still struggled with it once and while; when he had an IED episode he didn’t eat, when he first got bitten, he didn’t eat, when Mason was the beast, he didn’t eat, when he got exposed as a werewolf, he didn’t eat, when Hayden dumped him, he didn’t eat. Jenna and Dr.Geyer were the only ones who forced Liam to eat; that’s why the pack never noticed. Mason knew this, though while no one else did. Theo might have had some suspicion, living in the Dunbar household for a few months. That’s probably why he asked Mason in the first place, but he knew not even Theo knew all of Liam’s history.</p><p>“Liam, I love you. You are my brother, but I can’t watch you do this to yourself. You know I thought I lost you yesterday? Think about Theo, he loves you with all of his beings. He changed his entire life for you. Think about Corey, Brett, and me, we are your best friends. We need you; we need our alpha. Think about Nolan, Nolan trusts you; he looks up to you. He saw your strength and changed himself. He needs you as much as we all do. What would Scott think, Stiles? Even Malia and Lydia care about you. Derek and Parrish look at you like their younger brother. Melissa and Chris act like you are their own son. I’m sure even Peter wouldn’t want you like this,” Mason told him.</p><p>“Peter?” Liam questioned him.</p><p>“Out of all that; that’s what you decided to think about,” Mason smirked.</p><p>Liam smiled, “you’re right. Thanks for always being there for me.”</p><p>“We’ve always got each other’s backs.”</p><p>Mason pulled Liam off the ground; Liam ignored the dizziness as Mason tried to ignore how light he was. He put Liam’s arms under the sink, washing off the blood. Liam curled up in Theo’s sweatshirt.</p><p>“Ready to go to school?” Mason asked.</p><p>Liam nodded, ready to face Theo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Losing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, panic attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason and Liam were already going to be late, so Mason just drove them and dropped Liam off at the anatomy lab, where Nolan and Theo were waiting.</p><p>Nolan looked at Theo who was still upset about this morning; the chimera thought about it in the car and stopped being mad at his boyfriend. He was now just terrified in the state he was in; he knew it was the eating disorder talking. All he could think about was finding Liam, hand down his throat, shaking, bloodshot eyes, thin wrists, and ribs protruding in his oversized sweatshirt. </p><p>“Hey, Theo, he’ll come around,” Nolan looked at him. </p><p>“I hope you are right,” Theo responded to his old enemy. “You didn’t see him Nolan; he looked entranced like throwing up was all he could do.”</p><p>“It’s an addiction, feeling empty.” </p><p>“I’m scared, Nolan.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>The professor started lecturing about the hand bones as Liam finally walked in.</p><p>“Mr. Dunbar, better late than never,” he looked at the boy, walking in. The professor noticed the bloodshot eyes too late, but then just watched him sit down beside Theo. The professor finished speaking then sent the groups to complete the packet for the day.</p><p>“Theo, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that; I know you were just caring for me,” Liam blurted out.</p><p>“I know Little Wolf; you are worrying me.”</p><p>“You’re not mad?”</p><p>“Not anymore, I might have punched a few trees over,” Theo smirked at him.</p><p>Liam smiled, “I love you.”</p><p>After anatomy lab was lunch, Mason, Corey, and Brett met them in the cafeteria. They all got food and sat down. Mason smiled at Liam as he leaned on Theo. Liam stared at his sandwich as everyone else dug in. </p><p>“Liam, you’ve got to try,” Theo looked at him. Liam knew Theo was right and hastily ripped a piece off and put it in his mouth. He chewed it 45 times not looking up until he was done. He tried a second bite but couldn’t do it anymore. </p><p>Theo gave him a slight smile, “thanks.”</p><p>After lunch the pack went to their different classes, leaving Liam alone to go to the exercise science lab by himself. As soon as they were out of sight, he ran into the restroom, shutting the door behind him. He stuck his two fingers down his throat, feeling the two bites come out of his stomach. He said on the ground for a little bit exhausted and shaking. He got up black spots filled his vision, but he ignored them as someone else walked into the restroom.</p><p>“Okay Dunbar?” a kid from the lacrosse team asked him.</p><p>Liam looked at his disheveled appearance in the mirror, “just not feeling great.”</p><p>“You haven’t seemed to be feeling alright a lot lately.”</p><p>“I….I’m fine.”</p><p>“Whatever Liam, if you need someone to talk to let me know.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam muttered as he went off to class. Liam sat beside Luke. His teammate gave him a questioning glance but decided not to say anything more to upset the werewolf. They were doing an oxygen level test in the lab. Liam got on the treadmill first, his head instantly went fuzzy when he started running, but he kept going. Dr.Ryan was watching his extremely low heart rate with worry: 38 was not normal for an eighteen-year-old male much less a werewolf. He was more concerned when Liam’s oxygen saturation was low at 89. Liam stumbled off the treadmill and almost passed out but caught himself on the edge of the table. The other groups were still going, so he sat down with Liam as Luke got on the treadmill. </p><p>“Hey, can you stand?” the professor looked at the student.</p><p>Liam nodded, unsure himself, however.</p><p>“Liam, you’re scaring me kid. Did you see your resting heart rate, your oxygen levels? Your body seems to be going against you,” he traced Liam’s figure up and down with his eyes. “Serious question, have you meant to lose that much weight?”</p><p>Liam smiled internally, he noticed too, “no, I’m just having a hard time figuring out what I need for my enhanced metabolism.”</p><p>“Do you want me to connect you with a nutritionist?”</p><p>“No, I have one,” Liam lied.</p><p>“Liam, if there is anything I can do for you let me know.”</p><p>“I will, Dr.Ryan.”</p><p>The man smirked again.</p><p>Liam finally made it to lacrosse practice, where he quickly threw on a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Corey walked in, aware of how his clothes hung off of him as he changed into his gear. </p><p>“How was lab?” Corey looked at him.</p><p>Liam was taken aback by a question other than his health, “good you?”</p><p>“Boring,” Corey laughed.</p><p>“Where’s Nolan and Brett?” Liam asked.</p><p>“They went home; Nolan had a panic attack,” Corey responded.</p><p>“Is he okay?” </p><p>“He’s fine now, but he wasn’t in the right mind space for practice right now. Coach was totally fine with it. Health comes first with him.”</p><p>Liam realized what Corey was doing, “Corey I’m not going home.” Liam threw on his helmet and headed off towards the field. Corey just shook his head at the alpha.</p><p>Mason and Theo were in the gym, where Theo was easily lifting three times his body weight.</p><p>“Theo, you know you need to calm down there; if that falls I’m useless,” Mason looked at the weight.</p><p>“Sorry, I'm a bit stressed, Mason.</p><p>“I think we all are.”</p><p>Theo nodded in agreement.</p><p>Brett and Nolan pulled into the house; Mason agreed to have them take his car back, so Nolan didn’t have to walk. </p><p>“You with me still?” Brett looked over at his boyfriend.</p><p>Nolan nodded. </p><p>Brett was still shaken by earlier; Nolan came up to him after class, not able to breathe, shaking viciously, and couldn’t speak. It looked like he was having a seizure. Brett managed to calm him down, but he knew he was in no shape to go to lacrosse. Coach, fortunately, saw Nolan towards the end of his attack in the hallway with Brett.</p><p>“Holloway, take the night off and take care of yourself,” the man told him. “You too Talbot; I wish you guys could drag Dunbar with you.” </p><p>“Thanks, Coach,” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“If any of you need anything let me know!”</p><p>Brett walked in, holding Nolan’s arm, turning something quiet on the tv. He sat there holding Nolan until the rest of the boys came home. </p><p>“Dunbar!” Coach yelled as a ball smacked off Liam’s helmet. “Why don’t you take a break?”</p><p>Liam was out of it, after running the warmup he was already worn out. He couldn’t concentrate, his coordination was nonexistent. </p><p>Liam growled, “I’m fine.” He picked up the ball and sprinted down the field, pushing three of his teammates to the ground hard. He scored a goal as his vision went blurry. He threw his helmet off; he couldn’t breathe, rage and exhaustion overwhelming him. His eyes were red, claws out. Corey pushed his teammates out of the way and ran towards his friend’s side.</p><p>“Liam, you need to calm down,” Corey looked in his werewolf eyes.</p><p>Liam growled at him swiping at his arm, ripping Corey’s practice jersey. Corey flashed his yellow eyes, but it was no use. Liam was in full out wolf mode. Corey panicked; worried Liam was going to hurt someone. He grabbed his hand, making them both invisible, leading off the field as Liam kept trying to claw at him. At the sidelines, Corey let go as Liam angrily tore his hand out of the chameleon’s grasp.</p><p>“Liam!” Theo ran over, walking up from the gym, seeing what was happening. Theo grabbed him from behind, making him stare into his blue eyes until Liam’s eyes returned to normal. He collapsed in Theo’s arms. </p><p>Mason ran over to Corey who was still bleeding, “are you okay?”</p><p>Corey nodded, “it will heal. I had to stop him before he hurt someone else.”</p><p>The rest of the team stood in silence and watched. Their Coach finally came over, “why don’t you guys go home early?”</p><p>Corey nodded, looking at Liam still collapsed in Theo’s arms. He was awake, but not responsive. </p><p>“Make sure he is okay too,” the man looked at Mason and Corey.</p><p>“We will; we take care of each other,” Corey looked at him.</p><p>“I know Bryant,” he smiled.<br/>
Theo carried Liam to the locker room as Liam regained his awareness. He stood up on his own and looked at Corey who was getting his stuff packed. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Liam said worried about Corey’s blood on his hands.</p><p>“It’s okay, Liam,” Corey smiled. “Plus, it’s not like I don’t have natural healing abilities or anything.” Corey lifted his sleeves, the wounds already beginning to shut.</p><p>Theo helped him get packed and led him out to his truck. Liam collapsed in the passenger seats while Corey and Mason got in the back.</p><p>“Corey, don’t bleed all over my seats,” Theo called back.</p><p>“Don’t blame me!” Corey replied.</p><p>Liam gave a quick laugh.</p><p>“You’re lucky I love you, Little Wolf.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Uninvited Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short for suspense :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo pulled into their house, where Nolan and Brett began dinner already. Liam and Corey went up to shower, where Mason and Theo did at the gym.</p><p>“You’re home early?” Brett asked, looking at the clock.</p><p>“Someone loss control,” Theo looked at the werewolf.</p><p>“Full-on?”</p><p>“Red-eyed and everything; he clawed Corey pretty bad.”</p><p>“I’ll watch him next time; I can knock him down,” Brett looked at the chimera.</p><p>Corey came back down as dinner was ready, “Liam’s still in the shower.”</p><p>Theo nodded, giving him a few more minutes. </p><p>“Anyone expect any guests?” Mason looked out the window.</p><p>“Ya, my sister,” Theo retorted. </p><p>“Haha, funny, but I’m serious. There’s a car pulling in,” Mason looked at the chimera.</p><p>Theo and Brett stood up and went towards the door, prepared for the worse, walking onto the porch. Theo had his claws out, Brett on the verge of shifting. </p><p>“Wow, what a welcoming committee,” the man smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Anyone Can Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo rolled his eyes, “what the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>Peter looked at the chimera as Chris got out of the passenger seat, “we heard you had a hunter problem. Argent-Hale Security Firm at your service,” he stuck out his hand to Theo who quickly smacked it away.</p><p>“Oh, Raeken, we are too much alike.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you work with him,” Brett looked at Chris. </p><p>“I question my decision every morning,” Argent glared at Peter.</p><p>“You know you love me.”</p><p>“Don’t think love is the right word.”</p><p>Chris looked at Theo, “we saw the death online, and Scott told me about what happened yesterday. We got a plane ticket and came over right away.”</p><p>“Ah rental car,” Mason walked out once he realized who it was. </p><p>“No, Mason I managed to drive here in less than a day from California,” Peter replied. "Aren't you the smart one?"</p><p>Chris punched him in the shoulder.</p><p>“For an old man…” Peter stopped as he saw Argent’s stare.</p><p>“Where’s Liam?” Argent asked as he saw Corey and Nolan at the door.</p><p>“Upstairs, he’ll be down in a few; we were about to have dinner. I’m assuming you two are joining us; we have enough,” Brett replied.</p><p>“See, Brett’s a good host; you should take lessons, chimera,” Peter looked at Theo.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to experience Hell; it seems fitting for you,” Theo flicked a claw.</p><p>Peter gave up and followed everyone inside; Liam came down the stairs from hearing their voices.</p><p>“Argent? Peter?” Liam looked at them with a questioning glance.</p><p>Argent and Peter were both taken aback by Liam’s emancipated appearance. </p><p>“We came to help you with your hunter problem, kid,” Argent looked at him, patting him on the back. The man wincing at the feeling of his spine. </p><p>“You okay, little one?” Peter looked at him.</p><p>Liam glared at the man, “I’m fine as if you care.”</p><p>“I just noticed you’re a little skeletal looking, Halloween coming up?” </p><p>“Peter,” Chris looked at him. Peter instantly shut up.</p><p>Theo looked at Argent, grateful for the man, taking Liam in his left arm to the table.</p><p>Nolan and Brett served out stir fry for everyone; everyone began to enjoy the meal. Argent kept on asking questions about what they knew about the hunters, then just how school was going. Liam didn’t even pick up his fork, just stared at the pile of food on his plate. The boys knew but chose to ignore it with Peter was watching the alpha, intently. </p><p>Theo finally turned to Liam, “please.” Liam’s stomach was aching for food, especially upset from throwing up earlier. He placed his hand on his fork, watching the piece of silverware waiver in the air as he lowered it towards his plate. He got a forkful and placed it in his mouth, chewing it 45 times. Then, repeated it once again; he put his fork down after the second bite. At this point everyone else was done eating, Liam stood up and threw the rest of his food away. Liam went to go upstairs, but Nolan ended up dragging into doing psychology homework with him, preventing him from throwing up.</p><p>Theo started cleaning the dishes with Argent. </p><p>“What’s going on with him?” Chris looked at the chimera. </p><p>“Ever since his mother died; he hasn’t eaten right. He blames himself for not rescuing her then that death yesterday was just an extra blow." Theo showed him the texts sent by Monroe meant to target Liam.</p><p>“Poor kid,” Argent muttered, “he looks like he is going to fall over any moment. He needs medical help, bad.”</p><p>“I know; it’s just I don’t want to put him where he doesn’t want to be."</p><p>“Theo, look at me he may be mad for a little bit, but you will be saving his life. He’s a werewolf; you and I both know you have to eat more in general. His body is eating itself away; if he was my son, I would take him right now.”</p><p>“I’m not qualified for this, heck I never cared for anything in my life,” Theo said out of frustration. "I'm also worried about leaving him in a hospital with hunters on the loose.</p><p>“I think I’m going to have Melissa come on Monday with Scott,” Chris told him. “She’ll know what to do.”</p><p>Theo just realized the pack was coming in two days. He had to get himself prepared to have everyone there.</p><p>“Probably for the best,” Theo nodded his head.</p><p>Peter looked up at them from the table; the two forgot he was even there, “so this actually is a concern.”</p><p>“No, my boyfriend, vanishing before my eyes is completely okay,” Theo growled at him.</p><p>“No, I know it is bad, and Monroe is going to use it against him and your pack.”</p><p>“ Wait are you actually concerned?” Theo looked at him questioning the man’s motives.</p><p>“You know I don’t know what it is, but I have a spot soft for him,” Peter smirked. “He seems to have that effect on people, doesn’t he tough guy?”</p><p>Theo nodded, shocked at Peter’s response.</p><p>“I’ll go talk to him,” Peter stood up.</p><p>“Peter, wait!” Theo didn’t know how Liam was going to act to the werewolf.</p><p>Peter ignored the chimera’s cries and headed up the stairs.</p><p>Nolan and Liam had finished their homework, and Liam was now in his room with the door shut. Peter just barged in. Liam didn’t have to even look up to know who it was; he could hear him coming up the stairs.</p><p>“What the hell do you want Peter?” Liam harshly questioned him.</p><p>“To talk werewolf to werewolf.”</p><p>“Like I’d believe that.”</p><p>“Listen, I know you don’t trust me, but..”</p><p>Liam interrupted, “I don’t I’m waiting for you to try to kill me to become alpha, to be honest.”</p><p>“Oh, Liam those days are behind me. I thought you of all people would understand; I mean look who you are dating.“</p><p>“The difference between you and Theo; he hasn’t done anything wrong since he came back from Hell. How many times did you try to kill Scott?”</p><p>“Besides the point, Theo changed for you; I changed for Malia; we are equal.”</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes, “so what are we chatting about?”</p><p>“You,” Peter looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“For some odd reason, I have a slight concern about you.”</p><p>“Wait are you admitting you are caring about something other than yourself?”</p><p>“Don’t push it, kid.”<br/>
Liam smirked.</p><p>“Liam, I see a lot of you in me.”</p><p>“I don’t see it.”</p><p>“I know you don’t because me before my family got killed in a fire. I used to fight for the people I care about whatever it took, losing them made me lose my mind.”</p><p>Liam stared at him confused.</p><p>“What I am trying to say, is that you have people who need you, blaming yourself for your mother’s death, isn’t going to do anyone good. You are literally killing yourself; you’re too good of alpha to waste yourself.”</p><p>Liam was stunned; Peter did actually care, but he was also taken aback by the truth. </p><p>“Thanks, Peter,” Liam mumbled.</p><p>“I know it’s not going to be a sudden switch, but at least think about it. You don’t want to do this.”</p><p>Liam nodded his head as the man went back downstairs.</p><p>He had a point Liam thought to himself, but he couldn’t feel like Liam did.</p><p>Peter came back down where Theo and Chris were still talking.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t hear yelling,” Argent looked at him.</p><p>“I think it went pretty well.”</p><p>Theo was stunned. “Um, so we only have one extra bed, so I mean you can..”</p><p>“No,” Argent looked at Peter smiling. “I’ll stay on the couch.”</p><p>“I’m sure Melissa wouldn’t mind,” Peter smirked.</p><p>“I’m going upstairs,” Theo stood up quickly as Argent and Peter laughed.</p><p>Liam was on his phone in bed, when Theo came up. “What did you and Peter talk about?” Theo asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“Pack stuff,” Liam lied. Theo knew it, but just let him go, knowing the conversation went well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Hunters are in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo woke up to his nightmare; Liam was still awake turned to stare at the chimera.</p><p>“Hey, what happened,” Liam said, stroking Theo’s back like he did when he had a nightmare. </p><p>Theo’s dream haunted him: in it, the hunters, being led by Tara, killed every one of the pack members. Especially, Liam, over and over again; Tara would continually laugh, telling Theo that he couldn’t save them.</p><p>“Tara killing everyone, per usual,” Theo replied softly, “Why are you up, Little Wolf?”</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Liam looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>“You need to sleep, Li.”</p><p>“I know, but every time I close my eyes. I see her, hear her, watch her getting killed over and over again.”</p><p>Theo sighed, “Liam, you and I both know I know how nightmares are, but no matter what, how awful they are. You need to distinguish between reality and your dream. A lot of dreams are caused by your own feeling. I mean, I feel constant guilt for killing Tara, that’s why she haunts me. I mean Hell didn’t help, but still. It’s awful, and you know I wake up from fear all the time, but I also know I need to sleep, or I can’t take care of the people I care about, do the things I want to do, and live in general. Your body is fighting against you right now; you need to let go.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can,” tears started to form in the boy’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Theo wrapped the alpha in his arms.</p><p>Theo woke up to the smell of coffee streaming through the house; he looked at his phone, “6:30.” “Argent,” he whispered to himself.  Liam was fortunately still asleep; the chimera quietly let go of his boyfriend to not wake him up. Liam was lightly sleeping and noticed when Theo’s warmth leave him.</p><p>“Theo!” Liam woke up panicking. He was dreaming that Theo was being shot by Monroe, and his movement made him think he was gone.</p><p>“Sorry,” Theo looked at him, pulling him into his chest.</p><p>“Not your fault,” Liam yawned, slowly stepping out of bed. His head started spinning, but he was used to constantly being light-headed all the time. He threw on a hoodie and sweatpants; Theo tried to ignore that while he was watching him change; he could see his ribs and spine. His clothes were hanging off his small frame.</p><p>Theo and Liam walked down to Argent and Peter sitting at the table. Argent noticed Liam’s bloodshot eyes and black bags underneath them but ignored saying anything.</p><p>“So, we’ve thought about it; we will split into two teams, and scour the woods and town, looking for any signs of hunters. We aren’t leaving each other’s’ sides, but we need to stop them,” Argent beckoned the boys to look at the news. There was another murder, an older man shot through the chest by an arrow.</p><p>“Werecoyote,” Peter told them. “We looked up through the Argent’s old records.”</p><p>“Peter, you two, and Mason can take the town,” Argent looked at them, assuming Liam wouldn’t want to go back to the woods. “I will take Corey, Brett, and Nolan to the woods. I think I’m going to have Corey and Nolan go invincible to keep them safer.”</p><p>Theo and Liam nodded, agreeing with his theory. Argent slid Theo and Liam a cup of coffee; Theo smiled at the man, “you know.”</p><p>“Looks like you two need it,” Chris looked at them.</p><p>“You have no idea,” Theo shook his head.</p><p>Chris started cooking breakfast for the boys.</p><p>Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Brett woke up shortly after, and Argent went over the plan again. Nolan was clearly worried, but Corey assured him if anyone was a threat, they wouldn’t even know they were out there.</p><p>They started eating breakfast, getting fuel for the day.</p><p>Liam was picking at his piece of dry toast, eating small piece after piece. He managed to eat a whole piece of toast, the hole in his stomach was even getting too uncomfortable for even him. Everyone else ate way more, but they were at least happy Liam ate something.</p><p>“Ready?” Argent looked at them after they cleaned up and got ready.</p><p>Liam flashed his red eyes, “always.”</p><p>Peter, Theo, Mason, and Liam got in Mason’s car, while the other four got into the rental car. Theo was complaining about not taking his truck, but everyone knew the hunters would recognize his car.</p><p>Mason pulled into a lot for visitors to the town, hoping for his vehicle not to be seen.</p><p>Peter looked at them, “break up meet in the middle?”</p><p>Theo nodded, grabbing Liam’s hand.</p><p>“I’m stuck with him?” Mason looked disgusted.</p><p>“Come on Mason; it will be fun,” Peter smirked at the boy.</p><p>Theo and Liam went to the end of town and started wandering in and out of stores. </p><p>“Why would the hunters be in plain sight?” Liam looked at Theo, not entirely sure of why they were doing this. </p><p>“I don’t know, Liam they need groceries too,” Theo smirked, suddenly grabbing Liam, pulling him behind a wall.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Liam looked at him confused.</p><p>Theo put his finger to his lips and pointed to a couple holding hands.</p><p>“Theo, you are losing it; they look like normal townspeople.”</p><p>Theo pointed to his nose; Liam sniffed the air, “wolfsbane,” he muttered.</p><p>Theo shook his head, waving his hand to follow them.</p><p>Liam and Theo watched the two as they went into a store buying some weird materials, probably for a trap, they thought to themselves.</p><p>“We can take them,” Liam looked at the chimera.</p><p>“Liam, I know you are the alpha, but use your head. We don’t want them to know we are here.”</p><p>Liam reluctantly agreed and started listening to their talk.</p><p>“Monroe does not think we will have an issue taking down this pack. That alpha is weakening; she has a great way of taking him down from the inside out. The chimera will follow his downfall. The chameleon and his partner are useless without the alpha. The beta is powerful, but we captured him once we can do it again. That traitor we will kill on the spot,” the man looked at his partner. She laughed, “don’t underestimate that alpha, though. He has awful anger issues.”</p><p>He smiled at her, “did you see that picture of him the other day? It looked like I could break him in half myself.”</p><p>Theo looked over at Liam; he was getting angry. He knew he would have to calm him down before he lost control. Liam’s claws began to emerge.</p><p>“Li, stop.”</p><p>Liam's eyes turned red, teeth-baring. “Liam,” Theo firmly whispered. Liam ignored his boyfriend, running out into the opening after the couple. He jumped on the man, leaving his partner in shock. </p><p>Theo shook his head and quickly went after the woman. Liam had the man pinned; hands wrapped around his throat. Theo looked over as Liam cut off the man’s airway.</p><p>“Liam!” Theo called out, trying to stop him. At this point a small crowd has formed, watching the fight, Theo swore to himself as he punched the woman, knocking her out to go stop Liam. The crowd was scared of the supernatural couple; the police were called on them. Theo ripped Liam off the guy as the man went unconscious before Liam could kill him. The police pulled up; Theo was holding Liam, trying to get him to shift back. Liam collapsed onto the ground; Theo let him go, hoping to find evidence of the hunters attacking them. Theo quickly opened the girl’s jacket, pulling out a gun, while the man’s knife was already out from fighting Liam. Theo smelled wolfsbane and looked at Liam lying on the ground. He suddenly realized; Liam was bleeding. </p><p>“Shit,” Theo said to himself. He realized Liam had wolfsbane in his system, the man had it all over his jacket and the blade grazed the alpha. He also now had the police to worry about.</p><p>The officer walked up to him, “Theo Raeken, right?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Theo replied formally, his eyes going back to Liam lying on the ground. The other officer dispersed the crowd, leaving them alone with the two unconscious hunters. </p><p>“Friends of Parrish,” the officer stuck out his hand. “Hunters?” he looked at the body.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Theo even pointed at the weapons.</p><p>The officers looked at them, “you need to be careful about a public scene, but we know you were protecting yourself.” He then turned to Liam lying on the ground, “Liam Dunbar?” </p><p>Theo shook his head, “Sir, Liam was sliced with a wolfsbane coated blade. I need to get him treatment immediately,” he said rushing the officer. The other officer was handcuffing the hunters. </p><p>“You are free to go, be careful out their kid,” the head officer looked at him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Theo was shocked at how smoothly that went, quickly grabbing Liam’s body. He grabbed his phone, calling Mason.</p><p>“Bored yet? “Mason picked up. Peter and he had not seen a sign of any suspicious activities.</p><p>“Mason, meet us in your car. We had a run-in with some hunters; Liam got wolfsbane in him. He needs to get it burned out now.”</p><p>Mason looked at Peter worriedly. Peter heard Theo’s statement, “Liam’s body isn’t going to handle this well right now.”</p><p>Mason nodded as they ran towards his car.</p><p>Argent, Brett, Nolan, and Corey pulled into the woods. “Corey and Nolan stay on the outskirts, invisible at all times,” Argent looked at them. “Brett with me.”</p><p>Corey grabbed Nolan’s hoodie, turning invisible as they started walking along the woods. </p><p>“How’s everything going?” Chris looked at Brett as they entered the woods.</p><p>“Not bad, Liam’s kind of been my only worry right now,” the werewolf replied.</p><p>“The kid’s scaring me; I never saw a werewolf not eat before. I saw starved werewolves become half of themselves in a week’s time; it won’t take long for his body to destroy him.”</p><p>“I’ve known Liam for a long time, and he won’t stop until he thinks he has done something to his full ability.”</p><p>“That’s what’s scary, especially being an alpha now,” Chris suddenly pushed Brett’s chest back.</p><p>“What?” Brett looked at him.</p><p>Argent threw a rock at a hidden bear trap; it went off. “Enough to take off your foot,” Argent looked at it. “They are prepared.” </p><p>Argent and Brett found and set off multiple more traps before someone got injured by them.</p><p>Corey and Nolan were wandering around the edge of the woods, quietly. They both were nervous; they knew they weren’t much defensive if they got ambushed by a group of hunters. They were heading into a clearing when they saw him, one hunter was setting more foot traps for one of them to fall into. They looked at each other unsure of what to do; Nolan slid out his phone taking a picture of the hunter. Unknown to him, his sound was on. When the picture was clicked, the hunter immediately swung around, looking from where the sound came from. Nolan and Corey were both still invisible; Corey could hear Nolan’s heart racing.</p><p>The hunter smiled, not seeing anyone, “is that the chameleon?” He pulled out a strange device and noticed it was spraying a thin, yellow powder. Corey knew that smell, wolfsbane, and if it hit them he would immediately be shown. Nolan was panicking, but also realized the wolfsbane wouldn’t affect him. He let go of Corey, showing himself.<br/>
“Nolan!” Corey exclaimed, the hunter swung around and looked at him.</p><p>“Ah the traitor,” he smiled. “I have a special gift for you from Monroe,” he pulled out a small handgun and pointed at the boy. Nolan began to run in the opposite direction; he was hoping the hunter would move forward to shoot. He fell right into Nolan’s plan.</p><p>“You can’t run Nolan,” he screamed.</p><p>Nolan turned around at the sound of metal releasing; the man screamed looking down at the bear trap around his ankle.</p><p>“You little, b*stard,” he cried; the man tried shooting at Nolan still, but the boy was still too far away. The man ran out of bullets and sat there trying to release the trap. His bag was too far away to get the key out of it.</p><p>Corey turned visible, grabbing Nolan who was shaking at the incident, “hey, we are okay.” Nolan shook his head as Corey called Argent.</p><p>Brett and Argent ran over. Argent put handcuffs on the man and called the police.</p><p> Brett held Nolan in his arms, “Nolan, you got him, you are okay.”</p><p>Nolan had tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“Hey, think of how many people you saved from these traps,” Brett told his boyfriend, holding him until Corey’s phone started to ring.</p><p>“Hey, Mas, we are kind of having a situation. Everyone’s fine; I’ll call you back,” Corey answered.</p><p>“Corey, give the phone to Argent.”</p><p>Argent was talking to the police who were pressing charges against the hunter for setting up illegal traps, attempted murder, and illegal substances.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Corey said in the phone, hearing the seriousness in Mason’s voice.</p><p>“Liam’s been injured with a wolfsbane blade; he needs treatment now; we are heading home.”</p><p>Corey stared at the phone, “we will be right there.”</p><p>Brett and Nolan overheard the conversation, “Liam is not in good condition for that.”</p><p>Corey ran over and interrupted the officer, telling Argent what he just got told.</p><p>“Thank you, for the information,” the man told Argent, letting them go.<br/>
Brett picked up Nolan, who was in no shape to run as they ran towards the car.</p><p>Peter drove Mason’s car home, knowing he would be faster than Mason. They pulled in; Theo jumped out carrying Liam in his arms. He ran in laying, Liam on the table as he dug through their drawers finding a lighter. He had Peter and Mason hold the small boy down as he tried to burn the wolfsbane out of the wound. Yellow dust began to come out of the injury; Theo sighed in relief but noticed the wound not healing. He stopped the flame, once the wolfsbane stopped coming out of the wound. </p><p>“Why isn’t it healing?” Theo looked panickily at Peter, the wound was now scorched but still open and bleeding.</p><p>Mason was holding Liam’s pulse, “his heart rate is really low,” he said holding back tears, he couldn’t lose his best friend.</p><p>Peter looked at them, “I don’t think there’s anything else we can do but cover the wound. Liam’s body isn’t healing right, right now. It’s trying to keep everything else running without having fuel. It can’t do both.”</p><p>Theo had tears in his eyes but tried to push them back. He quickly grabbed their first aid kit and become clearing out the wound. He tried wrapping gauze around it, but it was still bleeding heavily. His hands were shaking; he didn’t know what to do. Argent and the rest of them pulled in and saw Liam’s poor state.</p><p>“You burned it all out?” Argent questioned them.</p><p>Theo nodded trying to hold the wound. </p><p>Peter looked at his partner, “he’s not healing; I hate to say this because I hate hospitals, but I think he needs medical care.” </p><p>Argent nodded, “we have no other choice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Diagnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Argent and Peter took Liam, Theo, and Mason to the hospital. Nolan, Brett, and Corey stayed at the house to get Nolan to calm down and stay together in case hunters showed up. They rushed into the emergency room. The admitting nurse took one look at him and instantly had him put in the room.</p><p>She went out and asked them to fill out the paperwork for him since he was unconscious. </p><p>“Knife wound, burning, blood loss,” Argent wrote on the injuries list. </p><p>Theo was so nervous sitting between Mason and Argent. Mason looked at him, “it’s Liam; you and I both know he’s one of the strongest people we know.”</p><p>“I know,” Theo said tapping his foot and wringing his hands.<br/>
“You know, worrying about him, isn’t going to make anything better,” Peter looked over at him.</p><p>Theo flashed his fangs, and Peter leaned back in his seat.</p><p>Chris went and called Melissa about the whole ordeal. Mason was keeping the rest of the puppy pack update when Theo felt his phone ring.</p><p>“Scott?” Theo answered.</p><p>“What happened?” Scott answered the phone. </p><p>Theo sighed; Argent must have informed him. Theo told him what had happened.</p><p>“Thanks, Theo, keep me updated,” Scott said with concern. Scott was scared for Liam’s sake; he knew how much pressure he put on himself.</p><p>Theo hung up the phone, hands shaking still, now the entire pack knew.</p><p>About an hour and a half later, a doctor came back out., “so we cleaned out and stitched the wound shut. We provided burn cream, anti-inflammatories, and steroids. His body went into shock from the burn and blood loss. He is currently having a blood transfusion. He should be okay; we almost lost him,” the doctor told the group. “Who is in charge of him?” she asked them.</p><p>“Uh, all of us really,” Argent said out loud, “his parents are deceased or not in the picture anymore. He’s eighteen.”</p><p>“I need to have a word with one of you or if all of you are comfortable,” she looked at them.</p><p>Argent looked at Theo, deciding it should be up to him, “all of us,” Theo muttered.</p><p>“Has Mr. Dunbar been eating? He is showing signs of malnutrition.</p><p>Theo looked down at the ground, not wanting to hear the words coming out of the doctor’s mouth. He could hear Mason shift in his seat. Peter didn’t respond; Argent eventually took a breath.</p><p>“There was a death in the family; he hasn’t eaten right since then” Chris spoke out.</p><p>“Does he have any history of anorexia? He showing signs of it as well as purging.”</p><p>Mason knew he had no other choice, “Yes, he was treated once.”</p><p>Theo looked over at him, shocked. Then, he thought about the period he lived in the Dunbar household. Liam would try to head out with breakfast. Jenna would call him back and hand him a protein bar. He would try to go with it. “Liam, you have time to sit down and eat it,” she looked at him, sternly. Liam would pick around his food at dinner. Dr.Geyer and her would call him out, “Liam you have to eat more, you aren’t only a teenage boy, but a werewolf.” Liam would disappear at lunch in high school, usually getting drug back in by Mason. It all clicked.</p><p>“I recommend you seek further treatment for him after he recovers from his injury. I would encourage you to admit him now, but I also know injuries can be stressful for someone. He doesn’t have much time to waste however, his BMI is already very low. That can lead to plenty of other health issues and of course, I hate to say this but could lead to death.</p><p>Theo zoned out halfway through the doctors scared for his boyfriend’s life. “Thank you, Doctor,” Argent replied.</p><p>“You guys are allowed to sit with him until he wakes up,” she told them. “He has to stay the night to make sure he is stable; one visitor is allowed overnight.”</p><p>“It will be me,” Theo spoke up.</p><p>She nodded her head and led them to Liam’s room.</p><p>Liam looked even smaller lying in the hospital bed. Blood dripping into his veins, along with fluids, he was curled up in blankets, looking peacefully sleeping. Theo grabbed his hand, watching his veins turn black as he was taking away some of Liam’s pain. Mason sat beside him as Argent and Peter sat back.</p><p>“When was it?” Theo asked Mason.</p><p>“Since, he was eleven. He blamed himself for his parents getting a divorce; his father abused him and his mother. He’s been struggling on and off since,” Mason looked at him. </p><p>“Oh, Liam,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>They stayed there for another hour until Liam began to stir. Theo felt his hand grip around his. He opened his blue eyes and looked at the chimera.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam said softly.</p><p>“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo began stroking his hair, he frowned to himself as strands fell out onto his hand. </p><p>Liam looked up and saw Mason sitting beside Theo.</p><p>“Hey, Mason.”</p><p>“Liam, can you not do this to me again?” his best friend smiled at him.</p><p>Liam grabbed his wound, feeling pain still. “It’s not healing.”</p><p>“Your body can’t fight two battles at once,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam looked down at their hands.</p><p>“You get to stay the night,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam’s face turned even paler than it was.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m staying with you,” he smiled at the alpha.</p><p>“Still here,” Peter called out.</p><p>“Just who I want to see right now,” Liam muttered.</p><p>“How are you feeling kid?”</p><p>“Like I got stabbed.”</p><p>“Well, can’t help you with that one.”</p><p>Argent looked at Liam, “you gave us a scare.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam looked at them all. </p><p>“Nolan, Brett, Scott, and Corey have also been sick about you,” Mason told him.</p><p>“Melissa and Malia as well,” Argent looked at him.</p><p>Peter said reluctantly, “Stiles and Derek have also been texting me way too much about you.”</p><p>The nurse came in soon after Liam’s blood transfusion ran through, “How are you feeling, honey?”</p><p>“Better,” Liam answered.</p><p>“I’m going to bring you some dinner,” she looked at him. “The doctor wants you to eat something before you get to leave.” Liam looked fearful at the nurse.</p><p>She turned to the men, “I also got told you guys have been here all day, are four meal vouchers. You can do down and bring it back up and eat with him.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Argent looked at her.</p><p>Theo looked at him, “I’ll stay with him; can you grab me something?”</p><p>Chris nodded as Peter, Mason, and he left the room. The nurse laid down a tray of food in front of Liam, some soup, bread, and fruit, just something small for him to get something in him.</p><p>Theo looked at him as Liam stared at the food like it was poison. </p><p>“Li, eat please.”</p><p>“I don’t feel like it.”</p><p>“You heard the nurse; you don’t get to leave until you eat something.”</p><p>Liam nodded, staring at his plate.</p><p>“They wanted to keep you,” Theo looked at his boyfriend, “but we decided that wouldn’t be best for you right now. Melissa is going to come and give you a treatment plan.”</p><p>“A treatment plan for what?”</p><p>“I know, Liam; Mason had to tell the doctor.”</p><p>Liam looked down at his untouched food, “I don’t need help.”</p><p>“Liam, you are vanishing in front of me; I can’t lose you.”</p><p>Liam winced at the pain in Theo’s voice, “I’ll try Theo.”</p><p>“Thanks, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam began to take small spoonful’s of the soup as the other three came back in. Mason handed Theo his food, and the chimera nodded, gratefully. Everyone ate in silence; Liam managed to eat his soup but didn’t touch any of the solid foods. </p><p>The nurse came back in, “No more, Liam?”</p><p>Liam shook his head. </p><p>She sighed, “you guys have twenty more minutes than visiting hours are over.”</p><p>They got ready and said bye to Liam and Theo.</p><p>“You need anything, Theo?” Argent asked him after he hugged Liam.</p><p>“I lived in my truck for a year. I can handle one night in the hospital,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“Take care, kid, I hate hospitals,” Peter told him.</p><p>Mason looked at Liam, “I’ll see you in the morning,” he wrapped him into his arms. “We’ll get through this.”</p><p>They left leaving Theo with Liam. The nurse came in with blankets and a pillow for Theo, checked Liam’s vitals then left them for the night. Theo began to lay down on the pull-out bed in the room when Liam whined, “can you please sleep with me?”</p><p>“I think I can fit,” Theo looked at the bed, fortunately, Liam was so small. He laid down on the opposite side of Liam’s IV. </p><p>“Did we get the hunters?” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“That’s what you are worried about.”</p><p>“I’m still the alpha.”</p><p>“Yes, we got them.”</p><p>“Good,” Liam smiled, nestling into Theo’s side, pretty soon both of them were fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rough Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p><p>(Sorry this chapter is kind of scattered🙃)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo woke up to a nurse entering the room; he hasn’t slept so soundly in a long time. </p><p>“Mr. Raeken?” the nurse asked him.</p><p>“Yes, sorry I just woke up,” he looked at the nurse.</p><p>“I’m surprised you managed to both sleep on one of these beds,” they laughed at the chimera.</p><p>“Me too,” Theo rolled his eyes as Liam sprung awake from their voices. </p><p>Theo pushed him down before he panickily pulled out his IV, “Little Wolf, it’s me.”</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot where I was for a moment,” Liam looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>The nurse laughed, “ just here to check your vitals before you are released. Your friends are here to pick you up.” The nurse started to look at his heart monitor as well as his blood pressure and temperature. “Geez, your heart rate is so low. Other than that, you look overall okay to be released. A doctor would like to speak to Liam privately if you wouldn’t mind waiting out in the waiting room. There are two young men ready to take you guys home.”</p><p>Theo walked out to Mason and Corey standing there. “How is he?” Mason asked him.</p><p>“Alive,” Theo replied.</p><p>A doctor walked into Liam’s room, “Hi, my name is Dr.Viken, I am a partner of Dr.Hant, your doctor last night, I looked over your file from last night. I have a few questions for you.”<br/>
Liam nodded.</p><p>“Are you safe in your living space?”</p><p>Liam smiled, “of course.”</p><p>“Are you harming yourself?”</p><p>Liam looked down and nodded, knowing they saw the marks on his stomach and arm.</p><p>“Would you be interested in getting into a counseling program?”</p><p>Liam shook his head no.</p><p>“We have on your history that you went through eating disorder treatment before, are you acting on these behaviors currently?”</p><p>Liam knew he couldn’t lie, “yes.”</p><p>“Liam, we are not indicating forced hospitalization right now, but we recommend you seek treatment,” he explained Liam’s current health condition. </p><p>Liam sighed, “no, I am not interested right now.”</p><p>The doctor nodded his head, “if you face readmittance for complications involving this forced hospitalization may be used.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“Thank you, you are now free for release,” he smiled at him. While the nurse handed him, the release papers. They unplugged the heart monitor as well as took out his IV. They helped Liam up, watching Liam’s head spin as he stood up.</p><p>“You sure you are okay?” they asked Liam.</p><p>Liam nodded his head as they walked out to Theo, Mason, and Corey. They smiled as they saw him head towards him. The nurse handed Theo the release papers, indicating a recommendation for further treatment.</p><p>Theo took him into his arm and led him out towards Mason’s car.</p><p>“When is everyone coming?” Liam asked them, knowing it was Sunday. </p><p>“I think tomorrow morning,” Mason replied. “They rented out the house next to us for the next two weeks, apparently there were no renters during this period, so the landlord let them rent it out for the time period.”<br/>
“Good,” Theo told him. “We barely had enough room for Peter and Argent.”</p><p>“Malia and Scott, are staying in our guest bedroom,” Corey replied.</p><p>Liam drowned out the conversation, looking out the window, his mind was wandering. He was fearful of treatment, scared of what the rest of the pack would think, and he was worried about Monroe and the hunters hurting or killing them.</p><p>They arrived at the house; Theo helped Liam get out of the car and head into the house. Brett, Nolan, Peter, and Chris were sitting at the table. </p><p>“Hey, Liam,” Brett smiled at him as he sat down beside him.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Nolan smiled at him as Argent began making breakfast with Brett and Nolan.</p><p>Corey took Brett’s seat beside the alpha along with Mason while Theo went upstairs and got a shower.</p><p>Liam was wringing his wrist with his hand; Mason hit his hand. Liam growled at him.</p><p>“Stop it,” Mason looked at him, “worrying about everything isn’t going to help you.”</p><p>Liam folded his arms looking down at the table.</p><p>Theo came back down sitting beside Liam, wrapping him in his arms. Argent laid out the food; he gave Liam a small plate of food.</p><p>Everyone started eating, while Liam stared at the plate; Theo kicked him under the table.</p><p>“Liam, please,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam heard Theo’s distressed tone and picked up a piece of toast, tearing at the crust. Liam’s hand was shaking.</p><p>He ate a few bites until he couldn’t any longer. He quickly left the table and went upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him. </p><p>Theo put his head on the table. </p><p>Argent looked at him, “Theo, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“I know that,” Theo looked at him, “doesn’t help him.”</p><p>“Just been there for him," Argent laid a hand on the chimera's shoulder, “Peter and I are going to look for any more signs of hunters in town; the police are covering the woods. Anybody want to join?”<br/>
I’ll go,” Brett spoke up.</p><p>Nolan looked at his boyfriend, clearly scared for him.</p><p>“I’ll be fine Nol,” Brett assured him.</p><p>“I’ll protect him,” Theo stood up.</p><p>Brett smirked, “I think I would be fine, but I could always use a sidekick.”</p><p>Theo shook his head, "who's the sidekick?"</p><p>“We’ll come as long as we aren’t seen,” Mason smiled at Corey.</p><p>Nolan looked at him, realizing they were all going; he started to panic. He couldn't handle another encounter with the hunters right now.</p><p>“Nolan, stay with Liam,” Argent told him.</p><p>He sighed in relief, “I can do that.”</p><p>The rest of them headed out, leaving Nolan and Liam alone.</p><p>After a little bit, Nolan went up and knocked on Liam’s door, “Liam?”</p><p>Liam was lying face down on his bed, tears streaking his face; he heard Nolan, and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t ignore him, he knew that. Liam slid off the bed and opened the door to face him.</p><p>“Hey, I was just checking in,” Nolan looked at his friend. “Everyone else went to search for any signs of hunters.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam muttered, not making eye contact with Nolan.</p><p>“Liam, stop lying to me. I’m one of your closest friends; you know you can talk to me,” Nolan looked at him. “I literally tried to kill you because of my anxiety. I was a maniac, yet you helped me back on my feet. You saved my life, gave me friends, a family, a pack, let me help you this time.”</p><p>Liam had tears in his eyes; he knew out of anyone next to Theo, Nolan would understand him. </p><p>“I can’t do this, Nolan.”</p><p>Nolan sat down with Liam on the edge of the bed, “You can, Liam. I know you can.”</p><p>“It’s my fault; I didn’t protect her. I can’t do this. I’m supposed to be the alpha, but I am weak. I’m supposed to be protecting everyone from the hunters, and they hunted me,” Liam admitted to Nolan.</p><p>“Liam, you do everything for everyone, sometimes you need to take care of yourself. We don’t expect you to do anything else for us,” Nolan hugged his friend. </p><p>“It’s not that simple, Nolan.”</p><p>“I never said it was, but we will be there every step of the way.”</p><p>Liam nodded, looking at his hands.</p><p>Nolan looked him, “I’ll let you have some alone time; I’ll be in my room.”</p><p>“Nolan, wait, how are you doing with all of this?”</p><p>Nolan looked at him, thinking of the hunters, “I’m scared, Liam.”</p><p>“We’ll stop them.”</p><p>“I trust we will with this pack, with you as our alpha,” Nolan smiled before leaving the room.</p><p>Brett paired off with Theo while Argent and Peter stayed together. Mason and Corey were invisible as soon as there existed the car. </p><p>Brett and Theo were walking, looking around town for anything suspicious.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Brett asked him seriously.</p><p>“No,” Theo looked at him. “Does he seem okay to you?”</p><p>Brett looked at him, knowing what his answer was going to be, “I’ve known Liam for a while, I mean even when I put him through a lot at Devenford, but I never saw him like this before.”</p><p>Theo nodded, “I’m worried; you didn’t want to see him in the hospital.”</p><p>The groups met back at the car two hours later, “see anything?” Argent asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Brett and Theo shook their head.</p><p>“Nothing,” Mason and Corey agreed.</p><p>“Weird, they are planning something,” Peter looked at them.</p><p>"Wow, someone's positive," Mason replied.</p><p>"Truth hurts," Peter said bluntly.</p><p>“Great,” Theo muttered.</p><p>They ordered some pizza to take home for dinner when they arrived Nolan and Liam were sitting in the living room, watching TV.</p><p>Theo slid down beside him, “we didn’t find anything.”</p><p>“They're still out there,” Liam looked at him with an emotionless stare. </p><p>“I know, Liam,” Theo pulled the boy into the side of him.</p><p>Liam's mind was racing; he couldn't handle food right now. The hunters were out there waiting for their next victim. He didn't deserve to rest.</p><p>“Ready for dinner?” Brett leaned over kissing Nolan. </p><p>“We are,” Theo looked over at Liam.</p><p>Liam didn’t get up; Theo grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch. Liam was filled with rage, his IED uncontrollable under the pressure. Liam dug his claws into the chimera’s hand. Theo ripped his hand away, throwing Liam to the ground.</p><p>“Liam, what the hell!” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>Liam took in a deep breath, “sorry, lost control.”</p><p>Theo shook his head, wrapping the claw marks with a paper towel.</p><p>Liam sat down at the table, glaring at the pizza, knowing he couldn’t eat it. The grease was already making him nauseous.</p><p>“Liam, you know what the doctor said yesterday,” Argent looked at him as everyone else was already through two slices.</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>They all turned and looked at him, sitting with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Liam, c’mon you love pizza,” Mason looked at his best friend.</p><p>Liam was stressed, anxious, and the eating disorder had control over him and was fueling his anger.</p><p>“Do I Mason, or did mom just make me eat it? Maybe you should go ask her.”</p><p>“Liam..” Mason looked at him, knowing he was having an episode.</p><p>“Oh, wait you can’t because she’s dead, and I didn’t do anything to save her. Great son, I am!” Liam slammed his hands down on the table. Everyone was staring at him at this point.</p><p>“Liam, stop it,” Theo watched as his eyes turned red; Liam was losing control. "Listen to yourself."</p><p>“What Theo tired of me? I’m surprised you haven’t left me at this point already. What good am I to you, or did you just settle for me to be part of a pack?”</p><p>“Liam, what is your deal!” Theo growled at him.</p><p>“I’m done,” Liam stood up and went towards the door. "I'm stopping the hunters myself."</p><p> Peter stepped in front of him, “what are you going to do? Get yourself killed by hunters, pass out in the woods, be taken to the hospital by someone else, get put into inpatient, what is this going to do for you."</p><p>Everyone was shocked by his words, but also they knew for once Peter was right, maybe Liam did need someone to lay it out there for him.</p><p>“Why would you care?” Liam screamed at him as he tried to get past the werewolf.</p><p> Peter grabbed him by his wrists, “stop struggling.” Peter flashed his blue eyes at him, trying to get him to calm down. Liam was in a weakened state, but the alpha was still strong than Peter being a beta.</p><p>“Liam, look at me this isn’t you,” Mason stood beside Peter, trying to get him to look at him, as they blocked the door.</p><p>Theo stood up as Liam was struggling in Peter’s arms trying to claw the man, “hey Little Wolf, it’s okay.” Theo grabbed his shoulder; everyone knew Theo was his anchor.</p><p>Liam starred in Theo’s eyes as they returned to blue, “I’m..sorry. I'm so sorry,” he said shakingly, realizing what he just did. He turned and ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him. </p><p>“What just happened?” Brett looked at them.</p><p>“It’s called Liam’s losing control of everything,” Peter looked at him.</p><p>“Shut up, Peter,” Theo glared at him.</p><p>“Theo, if you haven’t noticed I like the boy; I’m saying the truth because if you guys don’t stop him. He’s going to kill himself or someone else. Sometimes you have to face the hard truth."</p><p>Theo glared at him, knowing he was right. He turned and ran upstairs after his boyfriend.</p><p>Corey, Mason, Brett, and Nolan stared at each other, unsure of what to do. </p><p>“God, I need Melissa here,” Argent said out loud.</p><p>“Me too,” Peter looked at him.</p><p>Argent punched the man in the shoulder.</p><p>Theo broke into their room; he didn’t even ask to come in. He heard Liam's sobs from outside and smelt his blood. Liam was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, blood dripping from his arms, eyes red, tears streaming down his face. Theo didn’t hesitate; he didn’t care. He ran over and wrapped the small boy in his arm.</p><p>“Liam, I love you,“ Theo spoke softly.</p><p>“I’m sorry Theo; I love you too.”</p><p>“Liam, I’m going to make everything okay.”</p><p>“You can’t.”</p><p>“With you, I can.”</p><p>Liam collapsed into Theo’s arms, lying there in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pack Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo woke up to his alarm blaring at 7; the pack would be arriving in an hour. Theo looked at Liam was still wrapped in his arms, slowly waking up; he stroked his hair.</p><p>“Little Wolf, you got to get up.”</p><p>“I know Theo,” he opened his eyes, looking at the chimera.</p><p>Theo stroked his spine, wincing at every vertebra he could feel, “they love you; you know they all treat you like their younger brother.”</p><p>“I failed them,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“You didn’t Liam; the only one that thinks you failed is yourself.”</p><p>Liam looked at his boyfriend, “I love you.”</p><p>Theo sighed as he laid a kiss on his lips.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he said as his head was already spinning.</p><p>Theo smiled as they started getting up. Liam was getting dressed as he felt his vision going blurry; Theo noticed, went over, and supported him.</p><p>“I mean you can stay in bed if you want to.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. I’m just not awake yet.”</p><p>Theo nodded,  throwing him one of his hoodies, “wear this you are shaking.”</p><p>Liam threw on Theo’s sweatshirt; Theo’s clothes were always big on him, but Theo was scared for how much it was hanging off of him.</p><p>They went downstairs; Argent handed them coffee.</p><p> “We are going to have breakfast as a group when they get here,” he told the boys.</p><p>Liam looked terrified at his statement.</p><p>“Liam, do you want to try something, before everyone gets here?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam shook his head and sat down beside Mason at the table. Peter was at the other end of the table, Corey beside Mason, so Theo slid down beside Liam. Brett and Nolan came down eventually and sat on the couch. The morning was silent until they heard Roscoe driving up the road. Malia, Scott, and Melissa drove across the country to meet the others before driving up to New York. Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Derek pulled in followed by Parrish, Lydia, and Melissa in his truck.</p><p>“Anyone going to get the door?” Peter looked at them, "Not my house."</p><p>“I’m usually not the first face they want to see,” Theo looked at him. Liam looked away. Brett and Nolan were still half asleep. </p><p>“We’ll get the door,” Mason looked at them; Corey and he got up.</p><p>“Hey Mas!” Scott greeted him at the door, followed by Malia, Stiles, and Derek. Scott basically shoved past him to see Liam.</p><p>“Hey, Scott,” Liam looked at him avoiding eye contact. Scott and Malia looked at each other; they knew Liam was bad, but not this bad. Scott pulled him for a hug, wincing at Liam’s small frame.</p><p>“You scared us,” Scott looked at the younger boy.</p><p>“It wasn’t that big of a deal.”</p><p>“Liam, getting shot, going into shock, and everyone thinking you were going to die; definitely no big deal,” Stiles walked over, hugging Liam.</p><p>“See Stiles agrees with me,” Liam smirked at Scott.</p><p>“And do I ever listen to Stiles,” Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Stiles. “Hey, kid.”</p><p>“How’s it going, Theo?” Scott looked at him.</p><p>“It’s going,” Theo accepted a side hug for him.</p><p>Stiles glared at Theo, “hey.”</p><p>“Hey, Stiles, how’s the FBI treating you?”</p><p>“Great, great time, good job, good pay.”</p><p>Stiles walked over to Brett and Nolan. Everyone had pretty much forgiven Theo, but Malia and Stiles definitely held the largest grudge. “As they should of course,” Theo thought to himself.</p><p>Lydia and Parrish walked in as Argent grabbed Melissa into his arms.</p><p>“Hey, Mason,” Lydia hugged him, “Corey.”</p><p>Parrish started talking to them.</p><p>“Hey, Lydia.”</p><p>“Brett, Nolan,” she looked at them.</p><p>Brett smirked, “Hey.” Nolan nodded his head at the girl.</p><p>She walked over to Theo and Liam, “Hey, Theo.”</p><p>“Lydia, how’s it going?”</p><p>“Quite well, Theo, thank you for asking. How are you?”</p><p>“Okay,” he said looking at Liam.</p><p>“Liam,” she looked at him pulling him for a hug.</p><p>She felt his bones and panicked inside.</p><p>Melissa and Argent came back in, carrying breakfast sandwiches and doughnuts for the pack. Parrish followed with coffee orders. They threw themselves around the living room and kitchen to eat.</p><p>Liam grabbed his black coffee from Parrish as Theo threw a sandwich at him; Liam looked at the ground. Everyone else started digging in, but they were also glancing over at Liam, noticing the boy was just staring at his food.</p><p>“Li, try,” Theo turned towards him.</p><p>Liam breathed in; Scott when over and sat beside him. Even with Liam being an alpha now, he was still Scott’s beta.</p><p>“Why Liam?” Scott looked into his blue eyes. </p><p>Theo looked forward, everyone else was attempting to ignore them. Liam stood up and ran upstairs.</p><p>Theo stood up to follow him; when Scott laid his hand on him, “it was my fault; I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>Malia watched as Scott went upstairs, “I knew he was bad, but I didn’t realize it would be that bad.”</p><p>“It’s been a long couple of months,” Theo looked at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Malia said bluntly, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>Theo nodded his head. </p><p>Scott went up to Liam’s room, “Liam, open up.” Scott heard the boy’s heart racing.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Liam, 3 seconds.”</p><p>Scott gave him, 3 seconds before breaking the door open himself. Liam was curled up in a ball, blood rushing down his arms.</p><p>“Liam,” Scott ran over to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Scott. I failed.”</p><p>“What are you talking about Liam? You haven’t failed anyone.”</p><p>“Tell that to my mom, that girl that just got killed, Dr.Geyer, my pack that is taking care of me, when I am supposed to be taking care of them. Theo, he’s my responsibility and now I am his. Scott, I failed you. You trusted me; I’m not an alpha.”</p><p>Scott hugged Liam, “Liam you are one of the strongest people I know, none of this was your fault.” Tears were streaming down, Liam’s face. Liam took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. </p><p>Scott sat with him on the bed for a while in silence, “how’s everything else going lacrosse, classes?” Scott knew everyone was shoving Liam’s health down his throat; he’s still in his first year of college.</p><p>“Lacrosse is going well; Coach already has me starting. Classes aren’t too bad they are similar to high school, to be honest.”</p><p>Scott smirked, “just wait until next semester.”</p><p> “I don’t want to think about it.”</p><p>Scott laughed as they cleaned up his scratches.</p><p>Melissa was downstairs sitting beside Argent, “Theo, come here.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. McCall?” Theo sat down beside her.</p><p>“Theo for the 1000th time, call me Melissa,” she turned to Argent. “When these kids were at my house every day of their childhood, all of Scott’s friends were able to call me Melissa except this one.”</p><p>Theo laughed, “my parents always told me to treat adults with respect; they would beat me if I called you Melissa. I guess; I can now, Melissa.”</p><p>Argent and Melissa looked at each other; Theo had definitely changed. Once and while the boy surprised them more and more. Everyone knew what Theo did was wrong, awful, even evil, but they knew he was just broken. His parents didn’t care about him, always worrying over his sister. They heavily disciplined him for being a kid, no wonder why he wanted to get away from them. They were still cautious around the chimera, but they trust him now.</p><p>“Okay, what is going on with Liam? Your take on it; you are the closest to him,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>“It all started when his mom died; he blamed himself for her death. Dr.Geyer left; Liam grieved. It started subtly skipping breakfast, going on obnoxiously long runs, running himself exhausted, focusing on training lacrosse, become distant to even me. After the hunters showed up, it broke him. That’s when he decided to hunt down the hunters himself, not caring about getting himself injured, not caring about his health, sleeping, not eating; he needs help.”</p><p>Melissa sighed looking at Argent, “I looked into his medical files this isn’t his first time.” </p><p>“Mason knew about it, but they didn’t tell anyone until the hospital.”</p><p>“Liam needs mental and physical help, and I know this isn’t going to be easy. He’s stubborn, determined, and powerful.”</p><p>“And has anger issues,” Mason walked over, listening in.</p><p>“How did he recover before?” she asked Liam’s best friend.</p><p>“Jenna, she saved him; he would be dead without her. She used lacrosse as a motive; I don’t think that’s going to change Liam’s mindset right now.”</p><p>“I’m a mother before I am even a nurse. I am going to help him; I won’t let him go,” Melissa looked at them. “He’s as much as a son to me as Stiles is.”</p><p>Scott and Liam came back downstairs. Liam sat down beside Malia; she smiled at him. “How’s New York treating you?”</p><p>“I think I like California better,” he smiled, “It’s cold here.”</p><p>“I know I kind of want to have fur right now,” Malia smirked.</p><p>“Malia, I’m not cleaning up your coyote hair,” Peter smiled at his daughter.</p><p>She flashed her blue eyes at him as he took a sip of his coffee. </p><p>“So, have you guys figured out anything about where the hunters are staying?” Parrish looked at them. </p><p>Lydia slapped him, “can’t we just not think about it for a morning.”</p><p>“No, Parrish is right; we have a job to do before anyone else winds up dead.”</p><p>“Too late,” Derek threw his phone down into the middle of them. “Local teenager found dead alongside Route 65,” the headline read. The article had pictures of the boy from over the years; Liam noticed he was never smiling in the photos with his teeth.</p><p>“Wendigo,” Liam said.</p><p>Derek nodded.</p><p>“So, why is this town filled with so many supernaturals?” Stiles looked at them walking over. “Weird to think you guys ended up at a town spewing with supernatural creatures like Beacon Hills. Lydia, how many have you run into at MIT?”</p><p>“None,” Lydia shook her head.</p><p>“Scott? Malia? How about Berkley?” Stiles called them over.</p><p>“One werewolf,” Malia mumbled.</p><p>“What are you saying, Stiles?” Brett looked at him as Nolan and he tuned in.</p><p>“Why are you guys here?”</p><p>“Lacrosse, the only team that would let us all play. A lot of colleges didn’t want us as known werewolves, chimeras,” Brett smirked at Corey.</p><p>“There was very persistent recruiting,” Nolan broke in.</p><p>“Like they wanted you guys here, wanted either the protection of a powerful pack or an easy way to trap you guys. An alpha with anger issues, one of the strongest werewolves out there, the first chimera, with unknown power and intelligence, a chameleon, who can go wherever he pleases, the last of Satomi’s pack, the group of werewolves able to control their wolf better than anyone, an ex-hunter, who knows how the hunters work, as well as the smart sidekick that has to save the day all the time, the best one of the pack if I do say so myself,” Stiles smirked at Mason. 

</p><p>Derek smiled at his boyfriend, “only you would make that connection.”</p><p>“I always find the right connection,” Stiles met Derek in his eyes.</p><p>“And moving on,” Peter looked disgusted.</p><p>“We need to talk to Coach,” Liam looked at them. “You and I.”</p><p>Nolan looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“It will catch him by surprise; we’ve both been out of practice. He won’t think anything of it, and that’s when we catch him with our questions.”</p><p>“We’ll take you,” Parrish and Lydia looked at them, “If there needs to be an arrest, I can do it, and Lydia always senses something off. As well as the hellhound might need to come to play."</p><p>Liam nodded. </p><p>Argent looked at Peter, Scott, and Malia, “we will check out the latest murder scene.”</p><p>“That leaves us to question the wendigo's family, find out information the police wouldn’t think about. We are the FBI of course,” Stiles looked at Derek. “Corey, Mason, and Brett you are with us.”</p><p>Melissa looked at them all, “and I will get everyone unpacked.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Liam flashed his eyes, “let’s go.”</p><p>Scott smiled at him taking lead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unsolved Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monroe received a picture of all their cars at the Puppy Pack house; she smiled, “taking out the entire pack in one week, should be fun.”</p><p>Liam, Parrish, Nolan, and Lydia pulled into Coach’s driveway. Liam texted the man and asked if they could come to talk to him; he of course agreed. </p><p>“We’ll stay in the car, call us if you need us,” Parrish looked at the two boys.</p><p>“He’s our coach; it will be fine,” Nolan looked at him, skeptical of the whole situation.</p><p>Parrish looked at Lydia as they walked in, “I like that kid don’t get me wrong but do we completely trust him. I mean he was a hunter. He doesn’t seem like he wanted to be here at all.”</p><p>Lydia laughed, “Nolan’s always worried about everything; he’s one of Liam’s best friends. I trust Liam’s judgment.”</p><p>Parrish smiled at her, “well, I trust your judgment.”</p><p>“Liam, Nolan sit down,” Coach let them in. “How are you feeling Dunbar?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Liam replied softly.</p><p>“Liam I don’t think you are. Are you sick?”</p><p>“I’m a werewolf; I can’t get sick.”</p><p>“Forgot about that,” the man sat down on a chair. “What are you two doing here?”</p><p>“Why did you want us to come to your team?” Liam looked at him.</p><p>The man sighed, “to be honest, Liam, I thought that being an alpha you could have figured it out by now.”</p><p>Parrish looked at Lydia in the car, “I sense something here, you?”</p><p>Lydia shook her head, “what is into you?”</p><p>“I sense a hellhound, “ Jordan turned to her, looking towards the house.</p><p>“Who’s in the car with you?”</p><p>“Oh, my friends from home,” Liam told him, still confused.</p><p>“Jordan Parrish? Must be Lydia Martin with him,” he looked at him.</p><p>“What don’t you know about our pack?” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“Not much, Holloway, but I need to tell you about myself,” he flashed his eyes orange.</p><p>“You’re a hellhound,” Liam looked at his coach.</p><p>“I recruited you here, first because you were the number #1 pick in the country, but other schools fought against having you since you were different. Second, because I know the hunters are out there, and they know about our town. If you haven’t figured out by now, our town has a large population of supernatural beings. We need protection, your pack is the strongest out there.”</p><p>“Second,” Liam butted in.</p><p>“I’d take you over McCall, but that is my personal opinion of course. You’re my star athlete,” he laughed.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us beforehand?” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“Fewer people that know I am a hellhound, the better,” he assured him. </p><p>“We had a run-in with the hunters the other day,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“You also ended up in the hospital by wolfsbane bullet,” the doctor who treated Liam the first night walked in.</p><p>“Liam, I think you have met my wife.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Liam, I know you probably are looking for connections about the hunters, but I don’t know anything. I just know they started killing over town if I was you I would lie low.”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that, Coach.”</p><p>“I know, Liam, but please be careful. We can’t lose you.”</p><p>“You sure you guys don’t want anything to eat or anything?” the doctor asked them.</p><p>Liam looked at the ground, </p><p>“No, thank you, we already ate,” Nolan answered for them.</p><p>“I’ll see you at practice in two weeks,” he told them. </p><p>“Thank you, Coach,” Liam and Nolan nodded as they headed out.</p><p>“Your Coach is a hellhound, and you didn’t realize it for two months,” Parrish ridiculed them.</p><p>“Shut up, Parrish,” Liam smirked.</p><p>Liam texted the Puppy Pack group chats, “we are idiots; Coach is literally a hellhound.”</p><p>“And none of us realized?” Brett replied first.</p><p>“IDIOTS,” Theo typed.</p><p>Argent pulled into the scene where the wendigo was murdered.</p><p>“Definitely,  where he was killed,” Peter looked at the blood splatter.</p><p>“Oh Dad,” Malia looked over.</p><p>“So, police reports, say the boy was walking home when he got shot out of moving vehicle, heading out of town,” Scott said.</p><p>“Not to be rude, but wouldn’t the police already clean up the scene,” Theo spoke up.</p><p>“Yes, but they don’t know what to look for,” Argent dug throw the leaves, picking up a bullet casing. He recognized the bullet. “Malia, don’t step off the road!”</p><p>Peter turned and pushed her back onto the road, getting his own foot caught in the trap. It must have been recently placed since the police didn’t see it there.</p><p>“Shit,” Peter murmured as Argent released the trap. “It’s still burning; there’s wolfsbane on that.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Malia shrugged.</p><p>“Scott, Malia, and Theo stay here; be careful, find out what you can. I’m taking Peter back for Melissa to burn this out of him.”</p><p>They nodded. Scott, Malia, and Theo started to look in the woods for everything else. </p><p>“Argent recognized that casing,” Theo looked at Scott.</p><p>“I saw it too,” Scott looked at him. “He didn’t look thrilled about it.”</p><p>Malia looked at the blood splatter, “there’s more blood.”</p><p>Theo nodded; Scott looked at them confused. </p><p>“Werecoyote noses,” Theo laughed at him. </p><p>“It’s deep in the woods,” Malia looked at them.</p><p>“Being in coyote form might help,” Theo looked at her.</p><p>She nodded her head, taking off her jacket. </p><p>“Geez warning Malia,” Theo turned his back as he started taking off his jacket himself.</p><p>Theo and Malia went running through the woods; Scott followed keeping his eyes open. Until they spotted a mound, Malia started digging at the mound as Theo shifted back. Scott threw him his clothes as Malia brought up the body of the wendigo.</p><p>“Why wasn’t this taken to a coroner?” Scott looked at them.</p><p>“So, they didn’t investigate the murder; some of the police must be working alongside the hunters,“ Theo looked at the alpha.</p><p>“Didn’t you say some of the police helped you and Liam the other day?”</p><p>“They knew about us; they said they were friends of Parrish.”</p><p>“Were they friends of Parrish or could they just not attack you in public?”</p><p>“Scott, I don’t know! All I know is if the police are protecting the woods that means the hunters are probably in the woods,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Malia was back in human form, “what do we do with the body? Call the police, don’t think so.”</p><p>“Leave it,” Theo looked at her.</p><p>“Theo, we can’t just leave a dead body.”</p><p>“They did.”</p><p>Scott nodded as they started walking back towards the house.</p><p>Stiles walked up to the door with Derek and Brett; he had Mason and Corey doing a surveillance swoop invisible.</p><p>“FBI open up,” Stiles knocked loudly on the door.</p><p>A woman opened the door.</p><p>“James Buck’s mother, I presume,” Stiles asked.<br/>
She looked at him with his badge showing, "Agent Stilinski."</p><p>“Ah, Mr.Stilinski, I know why you are here, and all I know is my son was killed by hunters that your friend didn’t prevent.”</p><p>“What do you want Liam to do? Track all the supernatural, he didn’t even know how many were living in this town,” Brett stepped in.</p><p>“Werewolf, your alpha was brought here to protect this town.”</p><p>“He never was told that he was,” Brett snarled at the wendigo.</p><p>“We trusted you guys.”</p><p>“Maybe you should trust more on your own teeth,” Derek snapped at her.</p><p>“Wanda!” a man walked out.</p><p>“Sorry, this hasn’t been easy for us, losing James,” he looked at them.</p><p>“All we know was James was on his way home from school; when presuming a group of hunters shot him. We all know they are back. What my wife was saying was we all hoping when your pack came; they might not since you defeated them once before.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, we are just college students with claws,” Brett said.</p><p>“I know that you can also tell your invisible friends, to come out,” he smiled at them. Mason and Corey appeared.</p><p>“So, no signs of any of them in the town?” Stiles asked them.</p><p>The man shook his head. They talked a little until Stiles and Derek realized they were getting nothing from the man. </p><p>Stiles got into the jeep, “glad I just wasted the afternoon.”</p><p>Derek looked at him, “you didn’t, we learned the supernaturals in this town expected protection they didn’t receive.”</p><p>“What does that help us with?” Mason asked him.</p><p>“That if these people are offered a choice between their family’s safety or killing one of you; there is going to be no hesitation,” Derek stared at him.</p><p>Mason gulped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. This needs to Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam, Nolan, Parrish, and Lydia were headed back towards the house when they saw Theo, Malia, and Scott walking alongside the road.</p><p>“What is going on?” Parrish rolled down the window.</p><p>“Peter got himself on a foot trap, so we are walking back; we have great news too,” Theo said with disgust as Scott and Malia's hands were wrapped in each other.</p><p>“Get in the bed of my truck,” Parrish smiled.</p><p>Liam jumped out of the back seat with Nolan to give Malia and Scott the cab. Theo supported Liam as he wavered on his feet.</p><p>“Okay, Li?,” Theo looked at him with concern.</p><p>“Jumped out too fast,” Liam responded, knowing Theo didn’t believe him.</p><p>Theo threw Liam into the bed as Nolan joined them. </p><p>“I can’t say I’ve ever done this before,” Nolan looked over the edge.</p><p>“Suburban boy, all your life,” Theo smirked.</p><p>Stiles, Derek, Brett, Corey, and Mason pulled into to Melissa and Argent cooking, and Peter lying on the couch babying his wound.</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“Parrish and they aren’t back yet, and Scott, Malia, and Theo had to walk home because Peter saved Malia from going into a foot trap coated in wolfsbane,” Argent looked at them.</p><p>“Good for you,” Derek looked at him, laying his hand on Peter’s foot.</p><p>“You’re an asshole, you know that,” Peter looked up at him.</p><p>“I learned from the best,” Derek smirked.</p><p>Just then Parrish’s truck pulled in.</p><p>“Can we do that?” Stiles looked at Derek as he saw Nolan, Theo, and Liam in the back.</p><p>“In my Camaro?” Derek asked him.</p><p>Stiles laughed.</p><p>Theo dropped Liam out of the bed then had to go help Nolan who was shaken by the whole experience. </p><p>“Come on, Holloway,” Theo grabbed him.</p><p>“Give me a second.” </p><p>Scott smirked when he saw Nolan and helped Theo get him on his feet as they all went into the house.</p><p>“Hey, everyone else is back one piece,” Melissa looked over at Peter on the couch.</p><p>Malia walked over, “thank you again, dad.”</p><p>Peter nodded his head, “welcome.”</p><p>“Find anything out?’ Argent looked at them as Melissa and he began to serve food.</p><p>“Well, our lacrosse coach is a hellhound,” Liam said.</p><p>“And the town would totally throw us under,” Brett broke in.</p><p>“So, nothing of much use,” Derek finally said.</p><p>Everyone started eating as Liam played around with a piece of meat on his plate. </p><p>“Liam put it in your mouth,” Theo said to him.<br/>
Liam glared at him as he put a bite in his mouth, chewing it 45 times.</p><p>Brett and Nolan looked at each other worriedly, sitting beside the couple.</p><p> Melissa was on the other side, “Liam you need to eat more, as your motherly figure and nurse.”</p><p>Liam looked down while putting the second bite in his mouth.</p><p>Everyone else finished eating as Liam ate three bites.</p><p>Monroe drove up to the house. She called into her men, “surround the house first, the police will knock, then we shoot. If the wife gets in the way, shoot them both.”</p><p>She smiled as her plan fell into play, take out one supernatural, destroy the pack even more, and mutilate Liam Dunbar. Every time she thought of the kid, “you lost,” rings through her mind.</p><p>“This time Liam, you lost,” she smirked as her men approached the house. The house knocked while Coach opened the door and both him and his wife were killed in seconds. With a few scorch marks on the doorframe, the house went up in flames as the police called the fire department, making the whole incident a house fire.</p><p>Everyone was downstairs after dinner when Melissa looked over at Liam, shivering in Theo’s arms. </p><p>“Liam, can we go talk upstairs?” she asked him.</p><p>“Sure,” Liam struggled to stand. He pushed Theo down, “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Liam, you can’t keep doing this. Your body is eating itself from the inside out; you’re dying Liam. I’m not going to let you die. You have until Friday, then I will make you eat. I love you Liam as my own son, but right now you are shaking, you can barely hold yourself up, and probably weigh 80 lbs. soaking wet.”</p><p>“I will Melissa.”</p><p>“Thank you, Liam,” Melissa wrapped him in for a hug.</p><p>Corey was on his phone as Brett and Nolan were sleeping on top of each other on the couch, suddenly Corey dropped his phone with a thud.</p><p>He stood up suddenly, “turn on the tv.” </p><p>“Corey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>He flashed Mason his phone, it was an image in a group chat to him Brett, Liam, and Nolan of Coach’s house burning.<br/>
Brett and Nolan were watching the TV as Coach’s house was deemed a tragic “accidental” fire.</p><p>“Damn it, Monroe,” Brett kicked the couch.</p><p>“Easy,” Argent sat him down.</p><p>Theo was in shock over everything, “Liam.” He knew Liam wasn’t going to handle it well right now.</p><p>Liam and Melissa ran down the stairs after hearing Brett’s outburst.</p><p>“What happened?” Liam said as he looked over at the TV. </p><p>He looked down at his phone, “another one died because of you Liam.”</p><p>He didn’t  even remember his body hitting the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Uncovering More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam woke up in his bed; Theo was holding his hand, while Melissa and Scott were watching over him.</p><p>“What happened?” Liam looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>Before Theo could answer, Liam realized what had occurred, “please tell me I was dreaming.”</p><p>Theo shook his head no.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Liam sighed, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Liam, before you think about it,” Theo tried to stop him.</p><p>“Theo, don’t try, she killed them because of me. Don’t argue, don’t try to make me feel better,” Liam looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>Theo just stroked his back.</p><p>“Liam, you passed out; something isn’t right,” Melissa looked at him, checking his pulse.</p><p>“Sorry, Melissa my coach just got murdered because of me.”</p><p>“Liam,” Scott looked at him. </p><p>Melissa gave him water, “drink this at least; Liam your body needs food. You can’t avenge his death when you are dying.”</p><p>Liam took the glass of water, barely able to hold it down on his anxious stomach. He quickly laid back down as dizziness took over his body.<br/>
“Liam, keep your eyes open, look at me,” Theo grabbed the boy’s head.</p><p>“I just want to sleep.”</p><p>“Liam, you can’t sleep; I’m not sure if you are going to wake back up,” Melissa looked at him. </p><p>“C’mon up,” Scott sat him up leaning on his shoulder. Theo held him from the other side.</p><p>“How about we get a shower, and see if you can handle it?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Melissa nodded at the idea, “I’m going downstairs with Argent, call me when you two are done.”</p><p>Scott looked at Liam before following his mother, “Liam you can’t keep blaming yourself.”</p><p>“Okay, Scott.” The alpha grabbed his hand, before existing.</p><p>Theo took off Liam’s sweatshirt as he started shaking more and more.</p><p>“We can go to the hospital, Liam,” Theo glared at him.</p><p>“We can’t, Theo, first off I don’t know who we can trust in this town anymore, second off I’m fine.”</p><p>“Okay, fine Liam.”</p><p>Theo and Liam took off their clothes as Theo carried him to the shower. Theo helped him rinse off as he held him close to him. The water was burning, but Liam was still shivering.</p><p>“I can stand on my own,” Liam looked at him as he put some clothes back on.</p><p>Theo sighed as he watched Liam struggle, but the alpha was stubborn and walked downstairs to tell Melissa he was fine himself. </p><p>“Hey,” Liam said to Melissa, Argent, Corey, and Mason. Everyone else went back to their house or went to sleep.<br/>
“Liam!” Mason went up, hugging the small boy.</p><p>“Sorry, Mas,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>Corey smiled at him as he collapsed beside him.</p><p>Argent and Melissa looked at him as Theo came down sitting on the other side of him.</p><p>“I feel better now,” he murmured. “Can I have some coffee or something warm?”</p><p>Argent stood up and made a pot of decaf. </p><p>Liam curled into Theo’s side, “we need to stop this.”</p><p>“One step at a time, Little Wolf.”</p><p>“We start tomorrow.”</p><p>Argent looked at him, “hey, Liam I don’t think that will be the best idea.”</p><p>“No, it is the best idea. We have to find out where Monroe is hiding and attack their home turf. You know that; I know that.”</p><p>“Liam, you can barely stand on your own.”</p><p>“If we don’t do this now, more people are going to die. I will not have more blood on my hands.”</p><p>“Liam, you didn’t kill anyone,” Corey spoke up.</p><p>“It’s my fault they died though, Monroe is killing to take me down, then us down,” Liam looked at them. “Someone tell me I’m wrong.”</p><p>Everyone looked at the ground, no one could argue with the alpha.</p><p>“We’ll sleep, then search in the morning,” Liam said out loud.</p><p>“Whatever you say, alpha,” Theo smirked at him.</p><p>Liam was soon fast asleep when Theo woke him up panting in his sleep.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Liam looked at him, still shaking.</p><p>“Liam, we can’t go after the hunters,” Theo stared into his blue eyes.</p><p>“Theo, we have to.”</p><p>“Let them come to us, they want us to come to them.”</p><p>“What did you just dream about?”</p><p>“We raided, they were ready, all of us were killed, you first.”</p><p>“Theo, it was a dream; I know you are worried, but it’s what we need to do.”</p><p>“No, we can lay low, think about we go raiding the hunters’ hideout; we are the bad guys. They attack us the tables are turned. I know you don’t want more people to be killed, that’s why we are going into defense mood.”</p><p>“Theo Raeken, playing defense?”</p><p>“Little Wolf, I don’t play one side, I play whichever side wins. Trust me.”</p><p>“Fine, Theo we will just scavenge tomorrow,” Liam laid himself on Theo’s lips.</p><p>“See, I always win,” he said going down Liam’s neck.</p><p>Theo and Liam woke up to the smoke alarm going off. “What the hell?” Theo ripped off the covers as Liam followed him down quickly.</p><p>“Scott, what are you two doing?” Theo glared.</p><p>At Malia and Scott in the kitchen as Mason and Corey were trying to turn off the smoke alarm, Nolan and Brett soon came downstairs as well.</p><p>“You see, we wanted to cook breakfast for everyone before they got over here, and you guys woke up.”</p><p>“Do you two not know how to use a stove?” Mason glared at them.</p><p>“My mom is Melissa McCall; do you think she lets me touch the kitchen?” Scott looked at him.</p><p>“I was a coyote for most of my life, no stoves in the woods.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, you two are living on your own in less than a year,” Brett looked at them disgusted as everyone else.</p><p>“About that Liam, Theo I’ve been meaning to ask you, would you two be groomsmen? Stiles of course is the best man then I asked Derek and Parrish, and I want you two.”</p><p>Liam smiled, “of course.”</p><p>“I think you would be more suitable for the ring bearer, Little Wolf,” Theo laughed. “But Scott, you want me to be in your wedding? You do realize I killed you once, right.”</p><p>Malia looked at him, “that’s what I told him.”</p><p>“Malia! Theo, I know you have changed as well as you were next to Stiles my closest friend growing up, and you take care of my beta,” Scott looked at him. “Please?”</p><p>“I mean sure, Scott if that’s what you want. If I was you, I wouldn’t have me at your wedding.”</p><p>Malia laughed.</p><p>“Guess that’s why you are a true alpha,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Thanks, Theo, thank you, Liam,” Scott pulled them in for a hug.</p><p>Melissa, Argent, Peter, Derek, Stiles, Parrish, and Lydia suddenly walked in.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Melissa looked at Scott and Malia.</p><p>“Something is burning, and it’s not me,” Parrish looked over at them.</p><p>“Melissa, your son doesn’t know how to use a stove,” Brett looked at her.</p><p>“Why don’t you think I let him use it?” she laughed at him.</p><p>Derek and Stiles took over the cooking as everyone else sat down.</p><p>“Mom, guess what? They accepted!” Scott looked over at Liam and Theo.</p><p>“Did they?” Melissa smiled at them.</p><p>Liam looked at everyone, still shaking, “what do you think about searching, but not attacking the hunters?”</p><p>Peter looked at him, “since when have you gone soft, little one.”</p><p>“I didn’t, but I can’t put everyone at risk. The hunters expect us to attack them at their base; they are going to be prepared. No one else is going to die because of me,” Liam spoke to him.</p><p>“That sounds like a Theo plan,” Stiles looked at him, “if it was yours you would have gone to take them alone by now.”</p><p>Theo smirked, “exactly Stilinski; it was Liam’s with my twist.”</p><p>“Split into teams: town, woods, and outskirts,” Scott looked at them.</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>“Scott, Malia, Argent, Nolan, and Brett take the woods, Peter, Lydia, Parrish, Mason, and Corey go to town, and Theo, Derek, Stiles, and I will take the outskirts,” Liam spoke to them.</p><p>“If you would have told me Liam would be leading us, a year ago,” Peter looked at them.</p><p>“I’m just leading because the hunters are on my turf,” Liam looked at the man.</p><p>“I never said I was complaining,” Peter cut him off, smirking.</p><p>Stiles and Derek finished cooking as they all went into the kitchen to eat.</p><p>“Wow, you guys can actually cook,” Theo smirked at Scott and Malia. </p><p>“I can still take you,” Malia growled, tearing at a piece of bacon.</p><p>He smiled at the werecoyote and looked over at his boyfriend not eating.<br/>
“Syrup?” Theo asked Liam picking at his dry pancakes.</p><p>Liam shook his head putting a bite in his mouth, at least he was trying Theo thought to himself. Liam managed to pick through half a pancake, which was the most he ate in a while.</p><p>Melissa smiled at him as he got up. Liam was still shaking, but he at least had something in his system. </p><p>“Meet back here in 20?” Liam turned and looked at the pack. Everyone nodded as he went upstairs; Theo followed him.</p><p>“Sure, that you are up to this Little Wolf?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Of course, I am,” Liam responded to his boyfriend, laying a kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Promise me, you won't push yourself.”</p><p>“I promise, Theo.”</p><p>“I feel like you should be like Avengers Assemble now or something kid,” Peter looked at them sitting in the living room.</p><p>“Peter, I still don’t think you’re the heroic type,” Liam sighed.</p><p>“You know kid at least I’m listening to you because right now you don’t look very heroic.”</p><p>Theo turned to the man and instantly punched him.</p><p>“He deserved that,” Derek looked at the chimera.</p><p>“He did,” Melissa glanced at Peter on the floor.</p><p>“Sorry, Little One, your boyfriend taught me a lesson,” Peter groaned.</p><p>“Watch, I’ll punch you again, and I punch harder than he does,” Liam smirked at Theo.</p><p>Theo glared over at him.</p><p>“How many times have I broke your nose?” Liam smirked.<br/>
"Pack Assemble!" Liam smiled, stepping on Peter for good measures.</p><p>Peter, Lydia, Parrish, Mason, and Corey pulled into town.</p><p>“Do you guys really think the hunters will be just strolling through town?” Peter asked them.</p><p>“Apparently, half of the police force is in with them, so why not?” Parrish looked at him.</p><p>“Guess so, hellhound.”</p><p>Corey and Mason went invisible going in and out of stores.</p><p>Peter, Lydia, and Parrish went walking along when Lydia suddenly stood still.</p><p>“What Lydia?” Parrish looked at her.</p><p>Her face was blank as she pointed towards an ally.</p><p>Parrish went running towards it, leaving Lydia and Peter staring there. He stopped as soon as he saw it. It was the body of a young girl, mutilated by “claws.”</p><p>Parrish called his friends within the police, “we found a body.”</p><p>Lydia was silent as Parrish wrapped her in his arms. </p><p>Peter looked at them, “you realize what those look like?”</p><p>“Werewolf claws,” Parrish agreed. </p><p>“It’s a setup.”</p><p>Parrish called Mason and Corey quickly getting them back. </p><p>Mason picked up, turning them visible, “what happened?”</p><p>“We found a dead body; it was a set up against us.”</p><p>“We will be right there,” Mason and Corey turned in their direction.</p><p>A police officer saw them walking and stopped them.</p><p>“Corey Bryant and Mason Hewitt?”</p><p> “Yes, sir,” they looked at him.</p><p>He looked at them, “do any of you have claws?”</p><p>“Sir, you can’t believe that was a werewolf,” Mason looked at him. “It was a setup.”</p><p>Corey looked at him, “I do not,” turning invisible.</p><p>“Mr. Hewitt you can’t ask us to believe you when you protecting your friends.”</p><p>“None of them would kill anyone.”</p><p>“How about your friend with a history of murder that is in town with you right now?”</p><p>“Peter’s changed,” Corey broke in.</p><p>“How about the Raeken boy?” </p><p>“He’s changed too,” Mason looked at him. “How do you know any of this?”</p><p>The officer looked at both of them in shock as he sprayed something in their faces, Corey and Mason didn’t remember hitting the ground.</p><p>Parrish, Peter, and Lydia got concerned that Mason and Corey never showed up. Parrish’s friend came up to them as the officer that dealt with Mason and Corey appeared.</p><p>“Officer Brank, I’ll take care of the body,” the man looked at Parrish’s friend.</p><p>“I was on this case,” he looked at him. </p><p>“Not anymore,” the man stated, “Sheriff’s orders.”</p><p>Officer Brank walked over to Parrish, “I tried you know what is coming.”</p><p>Parrish nodded his head as the man walked up to Peter.</p><p>“Where were you when the body was found?” the officer asked Peter.</p><p>“With Lydia and Parrish, is this an investigation, Officer?”</p><p>“Yes, it looks like a murder by your kind.”</p><p>“My kind, you can’t tell that is a setup,” Peter growled at him, flashing his claws. </p><p>“Peter back down,” Parrish put the man back, grabbing Peter’s hand. </p><p>He placed his claws by the scratch marks, “see his claws are too small for the marks, all the other werewolves are smaller than Peter.” </p><p>Officer Brank was recording Parrish’s evidence.</p><p>The other officer looked at him, “you win this time freaks.”</p><p>He called to get the body properly removed as news coverage began examining the story. </p><p>“Where’s Mason and Corey?” Lydia suddenly realized.</p><p>“I called them a while ago,” Parrish looked concerned, “We’ll go this way; Peter that way.”</p><p>Lydia and Parrish were racing through the town trying to find them; they took turns calling them. They couldn’t find them.</p><p>Peter was searching, still thinking about how they tried to blame him for the girl’s death. When he heard a phone ringing, he into an alley and saw nothing. Then, he realized he found Corey and Mason’s outline, pulling them out of invisibility. They were still both out, and he quickly called Parrish and Lydia. By the time, they got there Corey and Mason had slowly woke up. They told them about the officer, and Parrish showed them the news. The girl’s death was being investigated as “an unknown animal attack.”</p><p>“They framed us,” Mason looked at them. </p><p>Lydia and Parrish nodded their heads; they needed to warn everyone nowhere is safe anymore.</p><p>Argent, Malia, Scott, Brett, and Nolan arrived at the entrance of the woods; the police were still swarming the area.</p><p>“How are we supposed to get in there?” Nolan asked them.</p><p>“We need a distraction,” Argent looked at him.</p><p>“Me?” Nolan asked them.</p><p>“You're kind of a top target,” Chris looked at the boy. “As well as the only one that won’t heal too fast.”</p><p>“No, we are not putting him in danger,” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“You’re going to protect him from that,” Argent looked at him. “Nolan, this might hurt. How good are you with pain?”</p><p>“What?” Scott looked at Argent.</p><p>“Malia, punch Nolan,” Argent looked at her, “enough to bruise.”</p><p>“What no?” Brett told the man.</p><p>Nolan put his hand on Brett to back him down, “no, do it I get it. I come acting like the hunters attack me; they are going to tell the hunters to come to finish me.”</p><p>“What if they come?” Brett asked them.</p><p>“Then, we stop them,” Argent cocked his gun. “Scott, Malia as soon as Nolan and Brett are distracting the police. We go in run as fast as you can, quick search.”</p><p>Scott and Malia nodded; she looked at Nolan worriedly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked him.</p><p>“No, but it might be our only option,” Nolan nodded, “Ready.”</p><p>“Sorry, Nolan,” Malia threw a quick, punch instantly knocking Nolan on the ground. Brett ran over to pick him off the ground.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“It stings,” Nolan muttered.</p><p>“Well, it’s going to bruise.”</p><p>Brett yelled, “help!”</p><p>Argent, Malia, and Scott went running towards the woods.</p><p>The police soon came over to Brett and Nolan.</p><p>“What happened an officer asked?” </p><p>“Hunters, they caught us by surprise,” Brett was holding Nolan.</p><p>“You okay, kid?” an officer asked Nolan, looking at his black eye.</p><p>Nolan nodded timidly.</p><p>Brett saw another officer pick up his phone and text someone and knew they had limited time. He quickly texted Scott.</p><p>An officer looked at him, “who are you talking to?”</p><p>“My friends, Mason and Corey, they are going to meet us at the hospital.”</p><p>“Uh okay,” the man walked over.</p><p>“So, did you see the men who attacked you?” an officer asked Nolan.</p><p>Brett and Nolan continued to answer questions to distract them.</p><p>Scott and Malia continued to find trap after trap when Argent called them over.</p><p>“You smell that?” Argent looked at them.</p><p>“Death,” Malia looked at Scott.</p><p>Scott looked at the freshly dug mounds, “they’re hiding bodies here.”</p><p>“That’s more than the ones that were announced,” Argent looked at them.</p><p>“Paid off the police to keep silent.”</p><p>Suddenly, Scott’s phone rang, “Brett?”</p><p>“Scott, you need to get out they just came; I need back up.”</p><p>Malia, Scott, and Argent sprinted out towards their friends.</p><p>The hunters surrounded Nolan and Brett, “Nolan, you never knew the right people to trust did you?” one of Monroe’s hunters looked at Nolan.</p><p>“No, you guys don’t know who you are messing with,” Brett punched the man. Nolan stood up and pulled out a small taser gun and shot the hunter closest to him.</p><p>The officers and the three remaining hunters pulled out their guns and pointed at the boys, “Two versus ten with guns,” a hunter smiled, “I think we know what we are messing with.”</p><p>“I don’t think you do,” Scott showed up behind him, flashing his alpha eyes, taking him to the down.</p><p>Argent struck two officers in the legs, while Malia tackled one. Brett stood up punching another hunter, while Nolan dodged a bullet, striking the hunter instead.</p><p>After five minutes of fighting, the hunters and the officers retreated. Brett took a shot to the shoulder, but it was already healing. Nolan got beat around but was just bruised. They headed back towards the house, knowing the hunters got the message for the night as well as the killings were continuing.</p><p>Liam, Theo, Derek, and Stiles were driving along the outskirts of town.</p><p>“What are you thinking Liam?” Stiles asked him. </p><p>“The hunters are staying out here,” Liam assured him.</p><p>“What makes you so sure, kid?” Derek questioned him.</p><p>“Easy, we haven’t seen Monroe yet,” Liam told him. Theo nodded in agreement.</p><p>When suddenly they felt Stiles tire going flat, Theo flashed his claws, Liam’s eyes turned red, and Derek smirked.</p><p>They all jumped out instantaneously when surrounded by three hunters.</p><p>“Bold move, for a bunch of rookies,” Theo looked at the kids pointing guns at them.</p><p>Liam lunged at one, ignoring as a bullet entered his shoulder, taking him to the ground after he knocked the boy out</p><p>Theo shook his head at his reckless alpha, thinking of the bullet wound he was going to have to heal. He easily knocked the other one to the ground, while he got Liam off the ground. Derek had the other one held against a tree as Stiles was questioning him. The other two boys drug themselves to their car and drove away.</p><p>“Make sure you tell Monroe what just happened,” Theo yelled at them. Stopping them wasn’t going to do anything for them at this point; he decided to let them go as he held Liam up.</p><p>“Li, look at me, you got to stay awake,” Theo looked into his red eyes, slowly turning blue.</p><p>Derek and Stiles came over; Derek dragging the hunter behind him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Theo looked at them.</p><p>“Won’t talk; we’ll make him,” Stiles smirked.</p><p>Liam’s eyes rolled back as he collapsed in Theo’s arms, “let’s go then, call someone, he needs help, and I’m not carrying your hunter buddy.”</p><p>“I already did,” Stiles smiled at him as Melissa pulled up.</p><p>“Liam!” Melissa jumped out of her car, “what happened?”</p><p>“He got shot again,” Theo looked at her. </p><p>She rested her hand on his forehand, “his healing ability isn’t working right; his body can’t run with no fuel. I’m going to stop in the hospital and get some supplies.”</p><p>“You can do that?” Stiles asked her.</p><p>“Stiles, honey, you know I have friends everywhere,” she smiled. “What are you doing with him?” Melissa saw the hunter.</p><p>“Questioning,” Stiles looked at her. </p><p>“Well, he’s waiting with you for Argent to come with a spare tire for you,” Melissa looked at Stiles and Derek.</p><p>Derek looked at Stiles, “do we need him?”</p><p>“Yes!” Stiles looked at him.</p><p>Derek glared at him, “you’re lucky I love you.”</p><p>Melissa flew towards the hospital, “Theo, how is he doing?”</p><p>“He’s breathing, still bleeding badly,” Theo looked at her.</p><p>“We aren’t going to lose him,” Melissa promised the chimera.</p><p>“I trust you, Melissa,” Theo stroked the alpha’s hair.</p><p>Melissa pulled in behind the hospital, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Three minutes passed when Melissa ran back out.</p><p>“Damn that was fast,” Theo smiled.</p><p>“I told you Theo; I have connections.” </p><p>Argent pulled up to Derek and Stiles after dropping off Brett, Nolan, Scott, and Malia.</p><p>“Need a lift?”</p><p>“Funny, Argent,” Derek glared at him.</p><p>“Melissa said you had a prisoner?”</p><p>“We let him go,” Stiles told him, “We got what we needed.”</p><p>“The hunters began killing in this territory after finding out the Puppy Pack came here. She knew she couldn’t take them down physically, but mentally she knew Liam’s fragility. She looked at his records from being a guidance counselor when she first fell under Gerard's wing. That’s why at school she made him think Brett was dead, so Liam would blame himself. Then let Gabe and Nolan take him out of lacrosse and had them use his IED against him. She knew she couldn’t take out Liam as a werewolf; he’s too strong. She had to make him destroy himself. Someone else messed up her plan during the original hunt though, Theo. Theo being Liam’s anchor; he controlled Liam prevented him from killing anyone and feeling guilty for all the deaths. She now hated the chimera even more. Then, Nolan being a traitor made him target #1. Theo and Liam sealed their fate on top of her list with two words, “you lost.” She didn’t appreciate Brett escaping her grasp either. Monroe decided she would not stop until she took them all out. That’s why she’s here,” Stiles informed him.</p><p>“My father taught her well,” Argent looked at them as they fixed Roscoe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Running out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders and self-harm; talk of abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parrish, Lydia, Peter, Corey, and Mason were first back; they ran inside to an empty house, both houses. Lydia called Melissa to see where she was.</p><p>“Lydia?” Theo picked up.</p><p>“Theo, why are you with Melissa?”</p><p>Melissa spoke over from the front seat, “we have an emergency; I’m driving back right now. I need room to work, get the living room prepared.”</p><p>“Who, what?’ Lydia said in the phone, realizing it was Theo who picked up, “Liam.”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Theo told her, “he isn’t healing.”</p><p>“See you in a few,” Lydia hung up the phone, “Liam’s been injured again; we need to get this place ready for Melissa. </p><p>Parrish threw a blanket over the coffee table for Melissa to work on Liam while Mason and Corey cleaned the path.</p><p>“You think he’s going to be alright, right,” Corey looked at Mason. </p><p>“It’s Liam, of course, he will be,” Mason assured him.</p><p>“Oh, Liam,” Lydia looked at Parrish.</p><p>“He’s a tough kid,” Parrish stared at her.</p><p>Scott, Malia, Brett, and Nolan entered the house next.</p><p>“Mom called Argent and said Liam was shot again; have you guys heard anything?” Scott asked them in a panic.</p><p>“Your mom told us to get this area ready for her to work,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>Scott nodded, hands pulling at his hair. </p><p>Malia wrapped her arms around him, “hey, it will be okay.”</p><p>Brett helped Nolan get ice for his face as the ex-hunter stood there in worry.</p><p>Melissa, Theo, and Liam pulled in soon; Theo carried Liam’s lifeless body inside, the bullet wound wrapped in his sweatshirt.</p><p>Melissa ripped his shirt off of him as she started to clean the wound; everyone was shocked with Liam exposed ribs and sunken stomach.<br/>
“Theo, I need you to hold on to him as I put an IV in his arm, Melissa looked at him as soon as she stitched the wound.</p><p>“There’s no wolfsbane in that?” Peter asked her.</p><p>Melissa shook her head as Brett and Peter were taking away some of Liam’s pain. Melissa started a blood transfusion and was watching a heart meter measuring his heart beating slowly. </p><p>“He should be fine when he wakes up,” she told them. Argent, Derek, and Stiles walked in.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Stiles asked rushing to Liam’s side.</p><p>“He’ll be okay,” Melissa nodded at the boy.</p><p>Derek and Stiles were staring at his protruding ribs in shock; they were used to Liam’s muscular build.</p><p>Stiles sat everyone down and told them what the hunter had admitted to them.</p><p>“Deliberate attack against us,” Nolan looked at the ground. Brett pulled him in close to calm him down.</p><p>Theo stood up angry.</p><p>“Woah, Raeken, you can’t take them without a plan and a team,” Derek got him to sit down.</p><p>Melissa looked at Liam; they covered him in a pile of blankets, but he was still shaking.</p><p>“I gave him until Friday to start eating, but I don’t know if he can wait that long.”</p><p>“He’s not going to stop until they are done killing,” Mason looked at them.</p><p>Theo and Corey nodded in agreement.</p><p>“He’s going to have to do both, treatment and take down the hunters; he’s out of time,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>Theo looked down at Liam lying there looking so small and helpless, “Oh, Liam.”</p><p>Melissa looked at him holding an NG tube, “Liam asleep might be my only chance of getting this in him.”</p><p>Theo hated Liam having to be put through that, but he knew she was right.</p><p>Everyone was exhausted from today, sitting down making sure Liam’s heart was still beating.</p><p>“I’ll go get some dinner,” Argent stood up, “Scott? Malia?” </p><p>Malia drug Scott off the couch, “he’ll be fine for a half-hour.”</p><p>“Yes, we will go,” Scott muttered.<br/>
Lydia came and sat down beside Theo clutching Liam’s hand.</p><p>“How are you doing with all of this?” Lydia asked him.</p><p>Theo was taken aback by Lydia’s concern about him. </p><p>“Uh, ya, I’m fine, thanks,” the chimera looked at the banshee. All he could think about was how he took her out before he went after Scott. </p><p>“I’m not a werewolf, and I can tell you are lying. You haven’t forgiven yourself have you.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.”</p><p>Lydia rubbed his shoulder, “Theo, you’ve changed, you got manipulated as a child. You put everything you have in taking care of Liam.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lydia; I just hope it’s enough.”</p><p>“Theo, you need to remember to take care of yourself too, take a nap. You haven’t been sleeping either. I’m serious,”</p><p>Theo looked at her, knowing he couldn’t argue with Lydia Martin. He smiled and drug his body up the stairs to bed. He fell asleep soon after hitting the pillow.</p><p>Mason and Corey came over with Lydia. “How’d you get him to listen?” Mason asked her.</p><p>“I have my ways,” Lydia smirked.</p><p>Mason looked at his best friend lying there Corey at his side. Nolan and Brett were sitting across from them. Brett’s bullet wound was completely healed, but Nolan was beaten up. His black eye from Malia was prominent, bruises from the hunters, and he was shaken up from the hunters still.</p><p>Brett looked at Nolan leaning on his shoulder, “hey are you okay?”</p><p>Nolan shook his head, “hunters, Liam, and…” Nolan stopped in his whispering.</p><p>“I should have told them no,” Brett looked at his boyfriend. He knew Nolan had a history of abuse, and the hunters were fueling his anxiety already. Tears slowly formed in Nolan’s eyes; Brett tried wiping them away.</p><p>Brett wrapped Nolan in his arms, just holding him.</p><p>Derek, Stiles, and Peter were sitting at the table, heads down until Argent, Malia, and Scott came back in with some Chinese food.</p><p>Melissa went up leaving Liam’s side to go wake Theo up. She walked in Theo was tossing and turning in his sleep. She looked at him as the ten-year-old boy that used to come crying to her room at 3 AM wanting to go home; she would have to explain to him that his mom couldn’t pick him up until the weekend. She sometimes could even forget he killed her son, sometimes.</p><p>“Theo, honey,” she shook him up.</p><p>Theo awoke in a panic, a dream of Tara killing Liam, shook his headspace.</p><p>“Theo, it’s me,’ Melissa stroked the boy’s head.</p><p>“Sorry, Melissa.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Theo,” Melissa looked at the chimera’s blue eyes. “What were you dreaming about?”</p><p>“Tara, like always either she takes my heart or kills everyone I love, usually Liam,” Theo looked down at his hand as he sat up.</p><p>“Does this happen often?”</p><p>“Pretty much every night.”</p><p>“You never told anyone about this?”</p><p>“I mean Liam knows.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Theo.”</p><p>“Thanks, Melissa for everything,” Theo accepted a hug from the woman.</p><p>They walked downstairs as Liam finally began to stir; Theo knelt beside him, grabbing his hand, watching his veins turn black.</p><p>Liam suddenly opened his baby blue eyes and looked straight at Theo.</p><p>“Hey, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam smiled at him when suddenly he realized the NG tube in his nose. His hand went to rip it out when Mason grabbed it instead.</p><p>“Stop, Liam, you’re done,” Mason looked at his best friend.</p><p>Liam laid his head back down, fighting back tears. Theo pulled him into his chest as Liam winced at the pain.</p><p>Everyone went to the table as Liam and Theo sat on the couch. Scott brought Theo over a plate of food.</p><p> “Liam,” he stared at his beta, “do you want anything?”</p><p>Liam shook his head, looking at the NG tube. Melissa looked over at him.</p><p>“One night, Liam, we start tomorrow,” Melissa told him.</p><p>Liam fell on top of Theo’s shoulder for the rest of the night. Theo carried his weightless body up to their room, laying him gently on the bed.</p><p>“Theo, we need to stop the hunters,” Liam muttered to him.</p><p>“Liam, stop we will, you will, but right now you need to rest,” Theo curled up to the shaking alpha. </p><p>Liam was wearing one of Theo’s oversized hoodies and sweatpants and covered in a pile of blankets, but he still couldn’t get warm. It was like an internal cold was ripping away at his body. Theo pulled his small body closer to him to try to warm him up, but nothing was working.</p><p>“I love you, Liam.”</p><p>“I love you too, Theo.”</p><p>Theo woke up to someone screaming, for once it wasn’t him waking up from a nightmare. Liam and he flew out of bed; Liam falling to the ground over dizziness. Theo grabbed his body off the ground as they went out into the hallway. Mason, Corey, Scott, and Malia were already out in the hallway looking exhausted. Scott walked over and knocked on Brett and Nolan’s door.</p><p>“We are fine,” Brett called out, “sorry!”</p><p>Brett was holding Nolan, “Nolan, you have to breathe.” Nolan was having a panic attack, nightmares haunting him of the hunters, his dad beating him, and having the blood of everyone he cared about on his hands.</p><p>Brett pulled him in for a kiss hoping to distract him; Nolan collapsed in his arms.</p><p>Brett waited until Nolan was breathing normally again, his body finally stopped shaking.</p><p>“I’m here,” Brett looked at him, his bruises, and a black eye.</p><p>“Sorry,” Nolan muttered.<br/>
“Don’t apologize, you’ve been through a lot.”</p><p>Nolan pushed himself closer into Brett’s body.</p><p>Mason and Corey looked at each other and the others in the hallway, “we are going to get the coffee started,” Mason told the group as they went down the stairs arm in arm.</p><p>Malia and Scott went back into the guest bedroom to get ready for the day as did Theo and Liam.</p><p>Liam looked at Theo, “I’m getting a shower.”</p><p>“Do you need help?” Theo asked the fragile boy.</p><p>“I can do it myself,” Liam growled.</p><p>“Okay, Little Wolf, just wanted to know if you wanted company.”</p><p>Liam felt bad denying Theo, but also he wanted to be alone; he needed to be alone. Liam looked at himself in the mirror; the awful feeding tube hanging out of his nose. It gave him flashbacks of treatment before, the tears, the pain, and his mother’s encouraging words. He didn’t have her now; he began to cry as he stared at his broken-down body. Liam knew he was dangerously skinny; he could count every rib, every vertebra, but it gave him control of something in his life.  He took a claw and scraped it down his arm, watching the red line appear. He needed this, some form of control; the pack thought they could take that away from him. He wouldn’t back down without a fight. He turned on the water scalding, hopefully, to warm up his body internally. He felt the dirt, grime, and blood run off of his body. It felt good; his vision was blurry, black spots appearing. He liked it the pain, the emptiness; it’s what he deserved, and no one was going to take that away from him.</p><p>Theo went downstairs with Malia and Scott.</p><p>“How is he?” Scott asked Theo.</p><p>“Liam, stubborn, thinking he has to take care of everything himself, and not wanting help, but most of all he’s in pain,” Theo looked at the alpha. “I don’t know what to do Scott; he won’t stop blaming himself.”</p><p>“He’s not going to stop until he feels like he redeemed himself,” Scott replied to the chimera, “I don’t’ know Theo. You’re doing all you can; it’s up to Liam now.”</p><p>“He’ll come around,” Mason sat down, giving them each a cup of coffee. </p><p>“You sure Mason? He looks bad like he’s a walking skeleton,” Malia butted in.</p><p>“I know Liam; it’s going to take time, but he cares about too many people to leave them.”</p><p>Corey sat down beside Mason, “hopefully he has that time.”</p><p>Brett and Nolan finally came down after taking a shower together.</p><p>“Are you okay, Nolan?” Mason looked at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded his head, not making eye contact.</p><p>“Nightmare?” Theo asked him.</p><p>Nolan nodded again.</p><p>Theo looked at the boy, “Hey, you know if you want to talk to someone about it; I have nightmares all the time.”</p><p>Nolan looked at Theo shocked; Theo was always the tough one, and he never opened up about anything to anyone except Liam.</p><p>“Thanks, Theo,” Nolan looked up at him.</p><p>Theo smiled at him.</p><p>Malia walked over and brought him ice for his eye, “sorry about that; we should have had another plan.”</p><p>“My fault as well; I should have thought of something better,” Scott looked at the boy,</p><p>“No, it worked and that’s all that matters,” Nolan looked at them, “it will heal.”</p><p>Liam was the last to come down, eyes red from the heat and tears, clearly shaking from being cold, weak, and losing blood.</p><p>“Are you okay, Nolan?” he said, of course, caring about his pack more than himself.</p><p>“Just a nightmare,” Nolan nodded, “I’m okay, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine,” Liam sat down beside Theo. Theo handed him a cup of coffee, smelling blood on him.</p><p>He pulled him to the side, “what happened?” Theo asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“What are you talking about I was taking a shower?”</p><p>“Liam, I smell blood on you,” Theo looked him in the eyes.</p><p>Liam knew he was caught; he lifted his sleeving revealing the claw mark, drops of blood still dripping out of it.<br/>
“Come here, Little Wolf,” Theo took him over to the sink, washing off the cut. He wrapped it in some gauze sitting in Melissa’s medical bag lying in the living room.</p><p>“What happened?” Scott looked at them.</p><p>“He slipped in the shower,” Theo responded for Liam.</p><p>Liam looked at him gratefully. </p><p>Mason knew better and glared at his best friend. Liam made eye contact and quickly put his head down.</p><p>Argent, Melissa, Lydia, and Parrish barged in shortly after. “Morning everyone!” Lydia called cheerfully, somehow looking perfect already.</p><p>“It’s 8 AM,” Malia looked at her.</p><p>“And no better time to start the day,” Parrish smiled at her.</p><p>“God, you two make me gag.”</p><p>Melissa smiled and hugged Scott, then went over to Liam and Theo. </p><p>“How’s it healing?” Melissa asked Liam.</p><p>“Fine,” Liam looked at her.</p><p>Melissa pointed at his sweatshirt, indicating she needed it off to check.</p><p>Liam gulped, knowing what else she was going to see. He ripped off his sweatshirt as Stiles and Derek walked in. Their eyes glanced over the alpha, noticing the unhealed bullet wound, the gauze covering the claw mark, and his skeletal appearance.</p><p>“Well, it’s not infected,” Melissa looked at him, “do you want to explain this?”</p><p>“I fell in the shower,” Liam looked at her then Theo for reassurance.</p><p>“Clean cut for a fall,” Melissa replied but let it go, “we’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t get infected.”</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>Peter was the last to come home, he walked as Liam was still shirtless with Melissa cleaning out the bullet wound again.</p><p>“Geez, kid you look worse every time I see you.”<br/>
“Do you ever not have to make a remark?” Derek turned to his uncle.</p><p>“No, he has to, he can’t just be nice for once,” Malia glared at her father.</p><p>“I’m just showing my concern,” Peter smirked.</p><p>Mason and Corey started cooking breakfast today with Parrish and Lydia. They brought over some food that Argent bought yesterday while he was out. Liam quickly threw his sweatshirt back on after Melissa was done. She took him to his bedroom to talk to him.</p><p>“Liam, look at me. I’m not making you go inpatient for your own safety. It’s not that you don’t need it; you do. You have to listen to me, or I will be tough with you. I’m going to be gentle, but I need you to start eating. You cannot lose any more weight; your body is failing you. You need to understand; we are doing this because we care about you. We aren’t trying to control you; we just want you to be healthy and alive.”</p><p>“Yes, Melissa.”</p><p>“I promised Dr.Geyer; I would take care of you, and I’m not going to let him down.”</p><p>“Of course, I already did,” Liam snapped at her.</p><p>“Liam, it wasn’t your fault your mother died.”</p><p>“Melissa, it was. She wouldn’t have been targeted if I wasn’t her son.”</p><p>“Liam, you can’t let this eat your life away. You have friends that care about you, a boyfriend who would die for you, a pack that needs their alpha, a team that needs a leader, and a pack that would do anything for you.”</p><p>Liam had tears streaming down his face, thinking about his mother, then the thoughts of eating tortured him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but Liam I need your weight to figure out your meal plan.”</p><p>Liam nodded; he didn’t care about weight. This was for control, not appearance. </p><p>“You are 5’6 right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Melissa sighed as she looked at the scale, “89 lbs.”</p><p>Liam looked at her, shaken by the number as well. His weight hasn’t been this low since he was 11. </p><p>“Liam, you know how dangerously low this is?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, Liam now are you going to listen, or am I going to have to make you listen?”</p><p>Liam looked down at the ground avoiding the woman’s gaze.</p><p>“Okay, Liam let’s get some breakfast.”</p><p>Melissa and Liam walked back down; Theo ripped the file out of her hands.</p><p>“Theo, I don’t-“ Melissa tried to stop him from looking.</p><p>Theo opened the file and stared at the numbers staring back at him. His boyfriend was barely holding on for life; Theo knew it.</p><p>Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Brett looked over at the paper and were made uneasy by the number.</p><p>“That’s right,” Liam looked at them. “It’s what I deserve; I’m going for a walk.” Liam walked straight for the door, ignoring Theo and Mason calling after him. He pushed Peter aside and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>“That went just great,” Melissa muttered, looking at Argent for support.</p><p>“I’ll go get him,” Theo looked at them, taking Scott with him for back up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lost Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They followed Liam’s scent easily a mixture of tears and Liam’s usual sweet scent Theo knew way too well.</p><p>Liam was dragging his body towards the college when Theo and Scott caught up to him.</p><p>“Liam,” Theo called out.</p><p>Liam turned around, “What do you want from me? I can’t do whatever you want me to I can’t be a good boyfriend, a good alpha, or even protect anyone just leave me alone.”</p><p>Theo grabbed Liam’s arm, “Liam, you know none of those thoughts are true; I love you, Liam. You are the best boyfriend, you are a good alpha, and you have saved so many people including myself.”</p><p>Liam looked into the chimera’s eyes, tears still coming out; he nodded his head knowing deep down Theo was right. He just couldn’t get himself to believe it.</p><p>Scott looked at him, “Liam, we love you; we need you. I need you.”</p><p>Liam accepted Theo’s hands as they started to walk back towards the house when Scott smelled something. Theo stared at him, and Liam leaning on his side as they approached an alley. They all knew what they were going to find. There was a woman, throat slit, her mouth opened as if she was screaming.</p><p>“Banshee,” Theo looked at them.</p><p>Scott nodded and looked at Liam staring at the body as if it would come to life.</p><p>“Scott, we can’t call the police; we don’t know who to trust,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Yes, we can, but not us,” Scott looked at them as Liam waivered on his feet. Theo stopped him from falling onto the ground; Liam felt his phone ding.</p><p>“You know Liam, I thought you would make at least an attempt to save them now,” a text from Monroe read.</p><p>Liam’s claws dug into his own palms.</p><p>Theo felt his change, “Liam, you are too weak to change right now.”</p><p>Liam growled as he stared at the body, his vision blurry, his body barely able to support his lightweight.</p><p>Scott turned and screamed; Liam turned to collapse on Theo. </p><p>“Why did you just scream like a girl?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Scott pointed as people along the streets ran over, gasping over the body. A woman looked at Liam collapsed in Theo’s arms.</p><p>“You guys need to get him to the hospital; I’ll call the police,” she looked at them.</p><p>Scott smiled at Theo as they walked away; Theo was carrying Liam, barely conscious. </p><p>“Liam, are you with me?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam nodded his head, trying to keep his eyes open.</p><p>Scott, Theo, and Liam arrived back at the house.</p><p>“Liam!” Melissa called out, looking at his worn-out body. </p><p>“He tried to turn,” Scott looked at his mom.</p><p>“Oh, Liam.”</p><p>She instructed them to lay him down on the couch until he was able to sit up. Theo sat down with Liam on his lap, sighing looking at Liam making sure he was still breathing. Mason brought Theo over some food as everyone else was eating as Liam was still unconscious. Liam eventually regained his senses and sat up.</p><p>“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Can you stop giving me a heart attack?” Mason said to his best friend.</p><p>Liam gave them a light smile and held his head; Theo grabbed his hand, taking away some of his pain.</p><p>“What hurts?” Theo asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“Everything,” Liam muttered, watching the room spin before him, holding himself upright now was even hard. He was shaking feeling warn out, all he wanted to do was lie back down forever.</p><p>“Stay with me Liam,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>Liam nodded keeping his eyes open; Melissa came over and looked at him.</p><p>“Here drink this,” she handed him a cup.</p><p>“What is it?” Liam looked at her worriedly.</p><p>“It just has some electrolytes in it; Liam you need to get something in your system,” Melissa said sternly.</p><p>Liam nodded taking small sips, trying not to throw up the substance over his nausea.</p><p>They sat there until Liam was able to stand up; the pack was searching for information about the supernatural in the area as well as anything more on the hunters.</p><p>Melissa brought Liam over some plain toast and apple slices, “you need to eat this; please it’s not a lot.”</p><p>Liam agreed to take a bite of the apple, trying to hold it down. Theo rubbed his back to calm him down.  </p><p>“I think we should take a day to plan,” Scott stood up to address the pack.</p><p>Liam looked at him, “we don’t have time for that; someone else could end up dead.”</p><p>“Yes, you,” Peter responded to the angry alpha. “You need to take a day off, kid.”</p><p>Malia nodded in agreement with her father.</p><p>“I can’t believe I am agreeing with Peter, but he’s right,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>Liam sat back down staring at the plate of barely touched food on his lap, “fine.”</p><p>Brett looked at Scott, “thanks,” he said worried about Liam and Nolan, being out another day.</p><p>Nolan was still shaken up from the incident yesterday; they went upstairs to watch a movie together to distract him.</p><p>Everyone else wandered over to the table to discuss a plan. </p><p>“We can’t stop messing around, trying to stop them without attack; we need to attack,” Liam looked at them, anger fueling his words. He left the bread untouched, eating just the apple.</p><p>“Liam, we can’t just go in there and attack. We will all be dead,” Stiles stopped him.</p><p>“And? If we don’t go more, people will die because I didn’t protect them,” Liam growled at him.</p><p>“First off Liam stop; we are going to stop them, but we need more of a plan than a reckless charge,” Scott agreed with Stiles.</p><p>“Do we even know where their hideout is?” Parrish asked being the logically one.</p><p>“We have a clue,” Argent looked at them, laying out a map.</p><p>“Where the hell did you get this from?” Malia glanced at the map.</p><p>“I have my ways,” Chris smirked; he pointed to a red circle on the outskirts of town. “Anytime we get close to this area; the hunters show up.”</p><p>Theo nodded his head in agreement thinking everything over.</p><p>“Tomorrow, we will search the area,” Argent looked at them. Everyone agreed; Liam was leaning towards today, but everyone else shut him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Plans Unfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melissa, Argent, Scott, and Malia decided to go on a hike on the other side of town to clear their heads. Derek and Stiles asked Mason, Corey, Theo, and Liam for a tour of the college, while Lydia and Parrish went out with some of Parrish’s friends for the afternoon.</p><p>Derek, Stiles, Theo, Mason, Corey, and Liam jumped into the jeep. Liam got into the trunk since he was obviously the smallest one. They pulled into the campus; Liam shuttered looking at the locker room, thinking about Coach.</p><p>Mason took lead on the tour, being his usual self; Corey at his side. Stiles was amused with everything as Derek just went along with it. Theo and Liam took the back; Theo making sure Liam didn’t pass out.</p><p>Suddenly Dr.Ryan walked out in front of them, “Liam!” he said seeing the boy.</p><p>“Hi, Dr.Ryan,” Liam answered, not feeling like talking to anyone right now. </p><p>“Sad to see about Coach,” he looked at him.</p><p>Liam nodded his head, looking down at the ground. </p><p>“You okay Liam; are you sick?” Dr.Ryan pointed at the feeding tube running down Liam’s nose.</p><p>“I’m fine, thanks; it’s just for precautionary measures.”</p><p>“If you need anything, just let me know,” he looked at him. “Theo, Mason, Corey, you too.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dr.Ryan.”</p><p>“Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, nice to meet you,” he stuck out his hand. “Are you the only ones of the pack here?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles looked at him suspiciously. He sounded like he was trying to gain something from his questioning. </p><p>“Stiles, Derek, this is my advisor, Dr.Ryan,” Liam introduced them. “I’m just giving them a tour; they are in town just to visit for Fall break.”</p><p>“Ah, have a good afternoon. Liam will be a great guide; he’s my favorite student,” Dr. Ryan smirked as he walked away.</p><p>“I don’t like him,” Derek said bluntly.</p><p>“He’s literally just a professor,” Mason looked at him weirdly.</p><p>“Something was off,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>Theo looked at Derek, realizing he was right. He always noticed something; his weird attraction to Liam, but Liam always thought fondly of the man, so Theo didn’t think anything of it.</p><p>They were walking towards the edge of campus after Mason had finished giving the tour of campus when Theo heard something.</p><p>His head turned around followed by Liam and Derek with their supernatural hearing.</p><p>“Get down!” Derek pushed Stiles down as Theo shielded Liam; Mason and Corey went invisible as bullets began to fire at them.</p><p>Derek stood up taking the hunter closest to him; Theo turned to punch the next one down to the ground. Liam even his weakened state fought through the dizziness and jumped on a hunter driven by anger, Stiles pointed a gun at one as he went down due to Corey punching him invisible. After the hunters were all taken down, Stiles called the police “asking for clean up.”</p><p>Theo was supporting Liam barely being able to hold himself up after taking down one of the hunters; they quickly went to the jeep and left the campus.</p><p>“How the hell did they find us there?” Mason said out loud when they go into the car.</p><p>“It’s obvious, Mason,” Theo looked over.</p><p>“No, Theo, it can’t,” Liam muttered barely conscious.</p><p>“Sorry, Little Wolf,” Theo held him closer to him.</p><p>They arrived back at the house; Nolan and Brett were downstairs.</p><p>“What happened?” Brett jumped up, looking as everyone looked distraught; Theo carrying Liam.</p><p>Liam looked over at the couple, tears in his eyes, “well, just figured out Dr.Ryan has been with the hunters this whole time. I trusted someone I shouldn’t have, and it got people killed.”</p><p>Nolan looked at his friend, “Liam, we all did it wasn’t you.”</p><p>Liam nodded, laying his head down on Theo’s shoulder. </p><p>“Liam, I have a plan for you that I think you are going to like,” Derek looked over at him.</p><p>Mason and Corey both glared at him.</p><p>“What you two?” Derek looked at him, “I’m not going to get him killed.”</p><p>“Are you sure Derek?” Peter appeared out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Where did you even come from?</p><p>“I’ve been here the whole time,” Peter looked at him.</p><p>Brett and Nolan looked up at him, concerned Peter has been in the house with them the whole time.</p><p>“I took Malia and Scott’s room,” Peter nodded, “don’t worry.”<br/>
“Sometimes, Peter,” Stiles looked at him.</p><p>Peter smirked.</p><p>“What plan did you have Derek?” Liam brought everyone back on track.</p><p>“You are going to meet with Dr.Ryan tomorrow.”</p><p>“No, he is not,” Theo looked at the older werewolf.</p><p>“Theo, I’m not sending him alone. You will take him in your truck. The rest of us will be further down the street; Corey and Mason are going in with him invisible of course.”</p><p>“You don’t think the hunters will realize that,” Brett questioned him. </p><p>“They will,” Stiles looked at him, “but we can’t stop pulling at straws. We need to attack them hands-on; we can take them.”</p><p>“No,” Nolan spoke up. “We can’t.”</p><p>“Nolan, it will be fine; we are doing it,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“Liam, what if-“</p><p>Liam cut off Mason, “no, Mason I’m the alpha; we are doing it.”</p><p>“We are your pack, but we aren’t sending you into a suicide mission,” Brett glared at the alpha.</p><p>Theo sighed, “Liam’s right; we can’t keep doing this.” Theo looked at Liam, lying on his side, his bones protruding, clothes hanging off of him, cheekbones prominent, eyes red with black bags under them, feeding tube resting on his face. He knew Liam wouldn’t stop killing himself until the hunters left town and stopped their work. He hated putting Liam in danger, but he knew Liam would be even more danger from himself.</p><p>Melissa, Scott, Malia, and Argent pulled in as they had all agreed it would be the only option. </p><p>Derek told them what he was planning.</p><p>“No,” Scott told him. “I’m not putting Liam in that danger.”</p><p>“No, Scott I’m doing it; I’m not your beta anymore. I’m an alpha.”</p><p>Scott sighed; he knew he couldn’t argue with him.</p><p>Argent and Melissa started cooking dinner, leaving the rest of the pack in the living room. Theo was holding Liam, stroking his hair. </p><p>“Oh, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Melissa and Argent called everyone in for dinner.</p><p>Argent sat down, “Parrish got some of his buddies for backup tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good, we are going to need it,” Derek answered.</p><p>Scott looked over Liam, shaking at the sight of food. </p><p>“Liam, I will make you eat tonight,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>Theo looked over at his boyfriend nodding towards the plate.</p><p>Liam stared down at the plate, his hand shaking, “I can’t.”</p><p>“Liam it’s either that or a supplement,” Melissa responded sternly.</p><p>Everyone else was looking down at their food continuing to eat to avoid the awkward situation. Liam shuddered at the thought of a supplement, but also the thought of eating the food was unbearable. Liam felt panic overwhelm his body; Theo felt his heart rate speed up.</p><p>“Liam, you can do this,” Theo looked over at his boyfriend. Liam’s body was shaking so badly.</p><p>Mason stared at his best friend, “Liam.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>Corey and Mason looked at one another, knowing that wasn’t true. Brett and Nolan were as concerned as they were. </p><p>Theo grabbed his hand, “Liam, look at my eyes.”</p><p>Liam’s blue eyes attempted to focus on Theo’s trying to ground himself. His breathing was speeding up; he could feel his claws digging into his palms, he tried to focus on Theo, but it wasn’t helping.</p><p>“Liam,” Scott flashed his alpha eyes at him.</p><p>Liam couldn’t keep himself calm anymore; he stood up almost flipping the table. Theo grabbed his shaking body and pulled him into the living room.</p><p>“Hey, Little Wolf.”<br/>
Liam was having a panic attack, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t move. Theo took his shaking body into him, ignoring Liam’s thrashing. He pulled his face in and laid his lips on his own, trying to get him to focus on him. Liam gave in and collapsed into Theo’s arms, settling down. They sat there for a few moments alone until Mason and Corey came to check on them.</p><p>Theo looked up at them, “he’s okay.” They nodded sitting down across from them. Nolan and Brett came in soon as well; everyone else left the puppy pack alone.</p><p>Liam eventually looked up out of Theo’s chest, at them all, “sorry.”</p><p>“Liam, you don’t need to be sorry; we just care about you,” Corey spoke first.</p><p>Theo was rubbing his back, trying to keep him calm.</p><p>“Liam, you’re scaring us, and we need you, Liam,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>“You’re our friend, our alpha, our brother,” Nolan responded.</p><p>“Liam, you can’t keep blaming yourself for things you didn’t do. Liam, you do everything for everyone else, you are strong, we believe in you,” Brett looked at Liam still shaking.</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam muttered.</p><p>Theo looked at him in his arms, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Eventually, Melissa, Scott, and Stiles came in.</p><p>“Liam?” Scott looked at his beta.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to be,” Scott gave him a hug.</p><p> Stiles sat down beside Theo and Liam, “we are all here for you.”</p><p>Melissa made sure he was okay and gave him a few minutes to return to normal.</p><p>“Liam, I’m so sorry, but you really need to drink this,” she handed him a nutrient supplement. </p><p>Liam shook his head.</p><p>“Do you really want to do this?” Melissa asked him.</p><p>Liam nodded his head again; Melissa sighed and set up the small pump she took from the hospital to send the substance through Liam’s feeding tube. Liam's eyes were wide; he didn’t want to do it, but he couldn’t fight Melissa anymore. She’s done everything for him; he can’t keep disobeying her. </p><p>Everyone kind of looked away not wanting to watch the procedure. Theo grabbed Liam’s hand, letting Liam lay on him. Liam hung his head in defeat.</p><p>“You need to do this Liam,” Theo said to his boyfriend. Liam sighed and closed his eyes, feeling nauseous from the supplement. After the treatment finished, Liam felt sick and ran upstairs to the bathroom; Theo following.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Nolan looked at Melissa.</p><p>“It happens sometimes the first few times; his body has to get used to having food again,” Melissa looked at the boy, heading upstairs to help Theo.</p><p>Theo was sitting with Liam throwing up, holding up his fragile body. He was shaking so badly; Theo was concerned he was going to pass out. Liam had nothing left to expel and collapsed in Theo’s arms. Melissa walked in.</p><p>“Melissa! What is wrong with him?” Theo almost accused the woman. </p><p>“It sometimes happens the first few times; his body isn’t used to having anything in it.”</p><p>“Is there nothing we can do about?”</p><p>Melissa shook her head, kneeling beside Liam, “hey, Liam you need to stay awake.”</p><p>Liam was breathing heavily, using Theo for support; he looked at Melissa.</p><p>“It’s okay Liam; it’s a process.”</p><p>Theo picked up his small body and helped him get cleaned up. </p><p>Liam looked at him, “can we go back downstairs?”</p><p>“You sure, Little Wolf?”</p><p>“I’m the alpha; I have to be strong for the pack,” he gave a faint smile.</p><p>Theo looked at him in the eyes, “you are the strongest person I know,” he said lying a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Liam and Theo came back down the stairs. Liam threw himself down beside Stiles, still shaking, but trying to put on a smile.<br/>
Melissa came over with some water and checked his pulse, “are you okay?”</p><p>Liam nodded his head.</p><p>Argent looked at Liam, “we have a plan, but I think we should wait a day.”</p><p>“No, we are doing it tomorrow,” Liam looked at him, “no more waiting.”</p><p>Everyone looked with concern at each other over Liam’s state.</p><p>“Okay then,” Derek said. “First, Liam contact your professor and set up a meeting time with him.”</p><p>“I already did, 10 AM,” Liam said bluntly.</p><p>Theo turned and looked at him, “And you didn’t tell us?”</p><p>Liam shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, one less thing to worry about,” Derek mumbled; he admired the alpha’s drive, but also was concerned over his lack of care. “Theo, Scott you two are going to drive Liam to Dr. Ryan’s house.  You are first-line defense, but it won’t look as suspicious with only you two.”</p><p>Theo and Scott nodded. They were both glad they would be close to Liam.</p><p>“Parrish, Lydia, and some of Parrish’s friends will surround the house on adjacent streets,” Derek looked at Parrish and Lydia who had come in a little bit ago. “Corey and Mason will be going with Scott and Theo; however, they will follow Liam directly.”</p><p>Corey and Mason agreed and smiled at Liam. </p><p>“Stiles and I will sneak into the yard from behind, catching them by surprise,” Derek said out loud, looking at his boyfriend, “then, Peter, Argent, and Malia will be front and center back up. They will be a direct force.”</p><p>Malia smirked at the two men.</p><p>“Brett, Nolan, you two are guarding, no hunter leaves, and I want you to make sure of that,” Derek looked at them.</p><p>Brett smiled, while Nolan was playing with his jacket unsure of what they were facing tomorrow.</p><p>“Okay, a great plan, except, you and I both know they are going to be prepared for this,” Theo spoke up.</p><p>“They will be; we just have to outfight them,” Derek looked at the chimera.</p><p>“We will,” Liam said firmly.</p><p>Everyone went to sleep to get prepared for tomorrow morning.</p><p>Theo was wrapped around Liam, “Are you sure you are ready for this?”</p><p>Liam nodded, “we have no choice anymore.”</p><p>“Can you promise me something?”</p><p>“What Theo?”</p><p>“Don’t try to get yourself hurt.”</p><p>“I would never do that.”</p><p>“Liam, I know you haven’t been missing all those shots by accident,” Theo noticed when no one else picked up on it.</p><p>Liam looked into Theo’s eyes, tears forming in them. He knew.</p><p>“Everything is just consuming my mind; I can’t stop thinking about her and all the other people that have died because of me. I bring people into danger by either myself or someone else. I can’t keep doing this,” Liam admitted.</p><p>“I know it’s hard, Liam, but also I need you. I can’t lose you.”</p><p>“I won’t leave you.” </p><p>Theo pulled him in closer, praying for a goodnight’s rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Uncontrollable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo woke up to an empty bed, “Liam?” Theo called out panicking where his Little Wolf could have gone. </p><p>Liam came out of the restroom, “morning sleeping beauty,” he smiled, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.</p><p>“You gave me a heart attack, Li,” Theo smiled.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Liam looked at him. “I couldn’t sleep last night.”</p><p>“I figured,” Theo smiled at him, getting up. He kissed Liam before he started getting ready.</p><p>Theo glanced at his phone; it was 7:00, three more hours until either their doom or victory. </p><p>Liam was waiting on the bed for Theo to go downstairs, looking exhausted and worn out, shaking in his hoodie. </p><p>“You are sure you are up to this?” Theo asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’ve told you yes,” Liam retorted.</p><p>“I know, Little Wolf; I’m just being concerned about you.”</p><p>They went downstairs to everyone already being up. </p><p>“So, no one could sleep last night?” Theo asked.</p><p>“Everyone decided to get up at 6:30, but you two were already in bed by the time we decided,” Derek looked at them. </p><p>“And we wanted you guys to get as much rest as possible,” Scott finished.</p><p>Theo nodded pouring himself and Liam coffee. Liam gripped the cup, stealing its warmth.</p><p>Lydia and Parrish were cooking this time, making sure everyone ate something before this morning’s event. </p><p>Liam glared at his plate as everyone else started eating.</p><p>“C’mon Liam, you are going to need some strength for this morning,” Mason looked over at his best friend. </p><p>Liam picked up a piece of toast and took a minuscule bite.</p><p>Theo looked over at him, laying his hand on his thigh. Liam began to lean on Theo wanting his comfort.</p><p>No one was looking forward to the day.</p><p>Melissa looked at Liam who didn’t eat anything except the one bite, “I’ll let you have one break this morning, but this morning only. I know you are nervous,” Melissa smiled at him.</p><p>“If there even was a next time,” Liam thought to himself.</p><p>After everyone was ready, they sat in the living room in silence. Scott went over the plan again. Liam was shaking against Theo; Theo wasn’t sure if it was from being cold or nervous at this point. Nolan looked white, trying to remain calm. Scott was watching Liam like a hawk. 9:30 approached, and Liam stood up, “we got this.”</p><p>Everyone nodded, following the lead of the small boy.<br/>
Theo and Scott got into Theo’s truck as Liam, Mason, and Corey got in the passenger seat. Corey and Mason disappeared immediately to avoid being seen. </p><p>Stiles, Derek, Peter, Argent, and Stiles got into the rental car. Argent was going to drop Stiles and Derek off behind the house, while they pulled onto the street the front was facing. Parrish and Lydia left to assemble their group to block off the adjacent streets. </p><p>Nolan and Brett got into the jeep, prepared to park alongside the backstreet to guard the borders.</p><p>Theo looked back at Liam before he pulled out, “Ready?”</p><p>“As I ever will be,” Liam nodded.</p><p>Theo pulled up to the house.</p><p>“Liam, we will be watching the whole time; we are not going to let anything happen to you,” Scott looked at him.</p><p>Theo nodded in agreeance with the alpha, “you know I will kill anyone who lays a hand on you, Little Wolf.” </p><p>Scott looked at Theo. “I mean I don’t plan on killing anyone, but if it saves Liam’s life I will.”</p><p>Scott shook his head, “at least it’s progress, Theo.”</p><p>Liam smirked at his boyfriend, “I’ll be fine, love you.” </p><p>“I love you too,” Theo sighed, hoping he wasn’t sending him to his death.</p><p>Liam jumped out of the truck, followed by Corey and Mason, completely invisible. Liam walked up to the door and was about ready to knock when Dr.Ryan swung open the door.</p><p>“Liam! Come in,” Dr.Ryan smiled. “So, you wanted to talk about classes this semester?”</p><p>Liam nodded, he noticed Dr. Ryan slammed the door quickly and realized he didn’t let Mason and Corey come in. Liam was getting more and more nervous.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve just been having some personal issues, and I think I need to drop some classes,” Liam started looking around the house for weapons or any signs of him being a hunter. He noticed a candle burning in the corner of the room and took a quick smell, wolfsbane.</p><p>Dr. Ryan smiled at the alpha, “Personal issues such as killing people.”</p><p>“I should have known,” Liam stared at the man.</p><p>“Oh, Liam, how do you think the hunters knew exactly where you would be? How to hit you the hardest? Why do you think I fought so hard to get you recruited to my school? I wanted to be rid of the supernatural in this town, but I couldn’t do it alone. I needed help, but the hunters wouldn’t come for a few stray supernaturals, but Liam Dunbar and his friends, of course, they would,” he smiled.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Liam looked at him.</p><p>Dr. Ryan’s smile dropped as he pointed to a picture on the wall of a beautiful woman.</p><p>Liam looked at him confused.</p><p>“That was my wife, Abigale, our lives were perfect until one day she was on a hike and came back with a bite on her arm. She came home, exhausted, saying she got bit by a dog. She was fine until that night, her body started convulsing. I looked at her and asked her again what bit her. She didn’t know. I rushed her to the hospital, where Coach’s wife took her. An hour later, I got drug in from the waiting room to get told she didn’t make it. I didn’t understand, a dog bite wouldn’t kill someone that fast. Dr. Haunt spoke to me privately and explained that my wife was bit by a werewolf. This was of course after Beacon Hills viral leak of supernatural creatures existing among us; I was furious. I found Monroe and her hunters online, however, she wouldn’t come help unless I had a “real” problem. That’s when I figured out Coach Haunt was talking to you about being recruited,” Dr. Ryan told the boy, “I watched you slowly fall apart, from guilt, and I knew my plan was working. Do you smell the wolfsbane, meant to weaken you? I know your friends are outside, but so are mine. Let’s add one more insult to your injury,” Dr.Ryan told the boy.</p><p>Liam was fuming at this point, his IED was taking over, his eyes flashing red, but he could feel his body fighting his ability to turn.</p><p>“Oh, Liam, you won’t be able to take us down on your own,” Dr.Ryan opened his bedroom revealing four hunters as well as a dead body.</p><p>“Luke,” Liam looked at the body.</p><p>“Your friend was getting too close to finding out about me.”</p><p>Liam jumped at the man as a hunter shot him with a bullet, assumingly laced with wolfsbane. Liam was filled with anger, ignoring the pain from the bullet, ripping at Dr.Ryan. </p><p>The man was laughing, “kill me, Liam, see how that turns out for you.”</p><p>Liam was being ambushed; he felt his vision going black, but he fought through it using every ounce of energy he had left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo and Scott were sitting in the car as Corey and Mason came back.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Theo screamed at them.</p><p>“He knows; we have to get in!” Mason responded, scared for his best friend’s life.</p><p>Theo and Scott jumped out of the truck when 10 hunters surrounded them.</p><p>The lead hunter looked at them, “You didn’t think we would let you get in did you?” He pointed an arrow at Theo. Theo dodged as Scott tackled him; three of the hunters had Scott pinned as Mason and Corey were fighting one together. It didn’t look good as Theo was busy with two more. They were struggling as Theo heard gunshots as the hunters fell to the ground. </p><p>Theo smiled as Argent approached, Malia was releasing Scott, and Peter took out the hunter that was fighting with Corey and Mason. </p><p>Peter looked at Corey and Mason, “aren’t you supposed to be with Liam?”</p><p>“He locked us out,” Mason said panicking; they raided the door.</p><p>Derek and Stiles were sneaking out behind the building when an arrow landed inches from Stiles’s head. Derek growled turning in the direction, three hunters were staring at them. Derek jumped guarding Stiles as Stiles brought out his pistol. They had them knocked out then continued to the house. Derek dialed Parrish.</p><p>Parrish, Lydia, and his friends swarmed towards the house.</p><p>Brett and Nolan were sitting there hearing gunshots in the distance. Nolan gripped Brett’s hand, suddenly they heard rustling in the trees. Two hunters limped out.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going?” Brett smiled at them.</p><p>“Traitor,” one of them spit out before Brett jumped on him. The other one faced Nolan pulling out a gun on him; Nolan hesitated as the bullet fired at him. He dodged pulling up his crossbow and shooting the man in the leg. Brett finished him off. </p><p>Theo ran up to the door trying to break through with Scott at his side. He punched it as hard as he could until his knuckles were bleeding. Peter and Argent were trying the windows. While Malia, Derek, and Stiles met up at the back door. Parrish and Lydia pulled up trying everything to break in.</p><p>Liam looked at Dr. Ryan as his neck was bleeding from his claws; he knocked out one of the hunters and still had 3 shooting at him and trying to tear him from the man. He dropped the man and faced them, shaking and worn out. He knocked one out as the other two tried to jump on him. He threw off one, but the other one had him pinned against the wall. Liam used his last remaining strength to push him off; the wolfsbane was engulfing his sinuses. He had two bullet wounds bleeding out wolfsbane and blood,  multiple broken ribs, and he felt his collarbone crack. He felt his vision going blurry when he heard Theo call his name, then his lifeless body hit the floor.</p><p>Malia and Peter took out the hunter with the gun as Scott and Derek went for the one Liam just threw off of him. Parrish and Lydia came storming in handcuffing the men as Nolan came with news they had the rest taken care of. </p><p>Theo ran to Liam’s side grabbing his wrist, “there’s no pulse.” Theo said panicking. Mason and Corey couldn’t breathe, “CPR,” Mason managed to mutter out, thinking back to Scott lying dead at the hands of Theo.</p><p>Theo started, doing everything to save the Little Wolf’s life, finally, he held his mouth to his doing rescue breathes, but nothing was working. Tears were streaming down the chimera’s face; everyone had tears forming in their eyes, as Theo was sobbing over Liam’s dead body. Theo was on his third round of CPR when he felt pain engulfed his arm. He looked and noticed Liam’s chest slowly rising.</p><p>“Liam,” Theo cried, pulling him close to him. He was still unconscious, but he was slowly breathing. </p><p>Everyone sighed a breath of relief. Argent pulled out his phone to call Melissa.</p><p>“Why can’t we take him to the hospital now? The hunters are caught right?” Mason asked panicking about Liam.</p><p>“No, Mason they aren’t,” Derek said.</p><p>Nolan about fell over if Brett didn’t catch him. Corey and Mason looked like they were about to punch Derek themselves.</p><p>Malia turned and looked at him, “What!”</p><p>Peter, Argent, and Derek looked at each other when Stiles realized what they were talking about.</p><p>“Monroe’s not here,” Stiles muttered, “which means who knows how many are still out there.”</p><p>Scott looked at Liam lying on the ground knowing he was right. Melissa pulled up shortly after, rushing to Liam’s side.</p><p>She quickly helped Theo stop the bleeding coming from his wounds, “we need to get him home; he’s lost too much blood.”</p><p>Theo rushed Liam to Melissa’s car, Mason and Corey came with him.</p><p>Parrish and Lydia took care of the hunters as everyone else followed them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Playing Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, purging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo carried Liam up to their bed, where Melissa set up a blood transfusion and an IV, praying he would wake up. Theo wouldn’t leave his side, Mason and Corey sat with him for a few hours until taking a break, Brett and Nolan joined as well, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, and Derek were in and out. Melissa, Argent, and Parrish came into check with him even Peter came in and sat for a while with Theo. Melissa tried to get Theo to take a break, but he wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t take a drink of water until Liam woke up. </p><p>Hours passed until nighttime, Theo was alone with Liam while everyone else was eating, Mason wandered up with food for the chimera </p><p>“Thanks, I’m not hungry Mason,” Theo looked at him, his eyes not leaving Liam. </p><p>“Don’t be Liam on me,” Mason looked at him. </p><p>Theo smiled grabbing half of the sandwich.</p><p>Mason grabbed Liam’s hand, “oh, Liam. Thank you, Theo.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Being there for Liam like no one else ever was, he’s my best friend, and you have been better than anyone to him, even me. You understand him; you don’t leave his side. You have saved his life countless times. He’s going to wake up for you, without you I don’t know if he would have.”</p><p>Theo smiled at Mason, “thanks.”</p><p>Theo and Mason sat there in silence until Liam’s eyes slowly began to open. Theo jumped up, looking at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Liam!” Theo screamed; Mason stood up looking at his best friend.</p><p>Liam’s eyes opened, looking into at Theo, “Theo?”</p><p>Theo leaned down and hugged him carefully, tears forming in his eyes, “I thought I lost you.”</p><p>Liam accepted Theo’s hold, “how am I alive?”</p><p>Mason smiled and interrupted Theo, “Theo brought you back.”</p><p>Liam looked at his boyfriend in shock. Theo was his everything, his anchor, his soulmate, his savior. </p><p>Theo leaned down and kissed him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t lose you,” Theo looked at him. </p><p>Melissa, Scott, Nolan, Corey, and Brett basically ran over each other to get to the room.<br/>
Melissa began checking his vitals, watching his heartbeat slowly, “I don’t know how you are alive.” </p><p>“He’s Liam Dunbar,” Scott looked at his mother.</p><p>Everyone came up and checked in with the broken alpha. Eventually, Melissa kicked everyone else letting Theo and Liam go to sleep. Theo got into bed with Liam, avoiding the tubes connected to him, feeling his small body against his. </p><p>“Theo?”</p><p>“What Little Wolf?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Theo smiled, “it was my honor.”</p><p>Liam accepted a kiss from Theo.</p><p>“Liam, can you do one thing for me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Try for me,” Theo asked him.</p><p>Liam nodded, before falling asleep into the chimera’s body. </p><p>Theo pulled himself awake in the morning; he glanced at his phone, 10:00. He never slept that late; he saw Liam’s phone light up. He picked it up.</p><p>“Liam, you think you won,” the text read, “you haven’t even come close.” Pictures of Luke, Coach, his wife, and other supernatural creatures came in waves of text messages. Theo basically threw his phone, waking Liam up.</p><p>“What is going on?” Liam asked him. </p><p>“Nothing,” Theo looked at him, “how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Theo give me my phone,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>Theo stared at him, “I didn’t have your phone.”</p><p>“For tricking the whole pack, you can’t lie to me.”</p><p>Theo sat down beside Liam, handing him his phone, “Liam, you know this is just Monroe’s games.”<br/>
Liam stared at the messages, holding back tears, “you’re right it’s just her game. Can you ask Melissa to take this IV out?” </p><p>Theo nodded, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Melissa was downstairs with Argent, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Parrish, and Peter. </p><p>“Morning, Theo,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>“Morning, can you unhook Liam’s IV? He’s howling to get out,” Theo looked at him. </p><p>“Yes, I can,” Melissa smiled at him, handing him a cup of coffee.</p><p>Theo sat down beside Stiles as Mason and Corey came down, “how’s Liam?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“Alive,” Theo mumbled </p><p>“Liam? It’s me,” Melissa came into Liam’s room.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam looked at the woman.</p><p>Melissa looked at him, “I’ll take it out on one condition.”</p><p>“Try,” Liam said.</p><p>Melissa nodded.</p><p>Liam flinched as she pulled the IV out and tried to stand up, falling back down. </p><p>“Slowly,” Melissa looked at him, “you just died.”</p><p>Liam nodded as Melissa helped him to his feet by the time they make it back down the stairs; Scott, Malia, Nolan, and Brett were down there too. Breakfast was started; everyone was acting as nothing happened.</p><p>Liam threw himself down beside Theo stealing his coffee.</p><p>Theo growled at him playfully as he stood up getting himself another cup.</p><p>Liam was sitting there, still shaking trying to steal the warmth from the cup.</p><p>Breakfast was served, and everyone dug in, still worn out from the battle yesterday. Liam pushed his food around his plate as usual. Theo gripped his hand, looking into his eyes. </p><p>Liam took a deep breath and picked up a piece of toast, taking a small bit, before throwing it down with anger.<br/>
“What Liam?” Mason turned, sitting on the other side of him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Liam mumbled, picking up the toast again. He could feel his claws extending; Theo was staring at them.</p><p>“Liam, we aren’t going to just find her,” Nolan spoke up. Everyone looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“I know,” Liam growled at him, before standing up running upstairs. </p><p>“What do you mean Nolan?” Scott looked at him. </p><p>“He wants Monroe caught,” Nolan looked at them.</p><p>Theo ran upstairs after Liam who was dry heaving over the toilet; Theo rushed to his side by the floor.</p><p>“Liam you have to sit up; you don’t have anything in your stomach,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam started slowly coughing up blood; Theo quickly grabbed a towel.</p><p>“Liam, stay awake,” Theo held him up.</p><p>“I’m going to see if they need help,” Mason stood up from the table.</p><p>He found Theo trying to get Liam to calm down and saw blood coming out of Liam’s mouth.</p><p>“Liam!” his best friend screamed.</p><p>Theo looked at Mason, “I don’t know what to do.” Theo was holding Liam’s arm watching his veins go black as he took some of his pain.</p><p>Liam eventually stopped, collapsing onto Theo, “oh, Liam.” </p><p>Theo and Mason helped Liam to his feet, cleaning up the blood. </p><p>“Your blood vessels are broken from throwing up so much,” Mason looked at his best friend.</p><p>Liam shook his head already knowing it.</p><p>They went back downstairs; Liam’s eyes red and his body was uncontrollably shaking. He looked at his untouched food and then Melissa.</p><p>Melissa looked at him, “do you want to just do the supplement?”</p><p>Liam nodded his head too weak to stand up as he leaned on Theo. </p><p>Scott grabbed him from behind, taking away some of his pain, “I thought I would help,” Scott said to Theo.</p><p>Theo mouthed, “thank you,” even Theo was starting to wear down from Liam’s pain.</p><p>They sat him down on the couch with them as Melissa set up his treatment. Liam felt his phone ding again; Theo grabbed it first.</p><p>“Theo,” Liam whined.</p><p>“No, Little Wolf, it’s for your own good,” Theo held his phone high above his head.</p><p>Liam jumped up almost, collapsing trying to grab it until Scott pulled him back down to the couch.</p><p>“Theo, what the hell has gotten into you?” Scott looked at him panicking over Liam’s phone.</p><p>Brett ripped the phone out of Theo’s hand as he wasn’t paying attention. Brett’s grin turned to a frown, “has she been sending stuff to you this whole time?” He showed Nolan the text, and he shuttered not knowing how close she could get to them.</p><p>Liam and Theo both hid their faces.</p><p>“Monroe’s been texting you?!” Stiles looked at them, “and you didn’t tell anyone. We could track the number, anything.”</p><p>“I’m not an idiot Stiles,” Theo glared at him, “I’ve tried it’s from an unknown server; we can’t stop it, track it, or block it.”</p><p>Scott flipped through Liam’s phone, “You don’t believe what she is saying do you?</p><p>Liam looked over at the alpha, “tell me what’s false about it? Those people are dead because she killed them to spite me.”</p><p>Derek took in a deep breath, knowing the alpha was right.</p><p>“We need to take her down once and for all,” Malia barked in.</p><p>“Great idea, sweetie, but what’s your plan?” Peter looked at his daughter. She punched his shoulder.</p><p>Liam sat up suddenly, “I have a plan, but you’re not going to like it.”</p><p>Theo looked over at him with concern.</p><p>“Nolan and I will do it,” Liam spoke. Nolan nodded his head in agreeance.<br/>
“Remember the last time, you tried this you ended up dead,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“Not happening, Little Wolf,” Theo looked up.</p><p>“I’m serious; we make a condition with her. Only us show up,” Liam said.</p><p>“And she’s going to play along?” Stiles looked at him.</p><p>“No, and neither are we,” Liam replied, holding up a tracker. “You follow us.”</p><p>“No, it’s not going to work; you and Nolan are going to end up hurt or worse dead again,” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“Too late, I meet her at 2,” Liam showed his phone.</p><p>Theo stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, “you are lucky I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Explosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott looked at them in shock, “we have no plan at all.”</p><p>“I have a plan,” Liam looked at him, “Nolan and I go alone. Everyone else tracks our location; I predict that she has some system that will shut the tracker off when we are close, then you guys follow. Parrish will arrest her, and hopefully, Nolan and I don’t die.”</p><p>Stiles looked at him, “that’s an awful plan.”</p><p>“I know, but what else can we do?” </p><p>Theo hated this, but he also knew the alpha was right.</p><p>Everyone went to get some rest before they were leaving at 1:30. Theo and Liam went up to their room, and Liam collapsed onto the bed beside the chimera. </p><p>“You sure you want to do this?” Theo looked over at him.</p><p>“Theo, I can’t do this,” Liam stared into his eyes, while tears began to form in his, “I can never move on until I can make sure she doesn’t kill anyone else ever again.”</p><p>“Liam, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Nolan and Brett were in their room.</p><p>“Nolan, I don’t like this,” Brett looked over at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I don’t either, but it’s our only option.”<br/>
“Is it? Why can’t we just run from Monroe?”</p><p>“Because Liam’s not a runner; he’s a fighter.”</p><p>“And what about you?”</p><p>“I trust Liam, and I need you to trust me,” Nolan looked at Brett.</p><p>Brett nodded, “I will be with you every step of the way.”</p><p>As the time approached, everyone ended up downstairs. </p><p>Liam looked at them, “Scott, Malia, Peter, Derek, Argent, Mason, Corey, and Stiles, we need you guys to distract the hunters. Parrish, Theo, Lydia, and Brett will come rescues Nolan and me.”</p><p>Theo grabbed Liam’s hand, “we will.”</p><p>“I know you will.”</p><p>Nolan and Liam got into Brett’s car and drove towards the location Monroe told them to meet at. He knew it was a trap, but he had to take her down or he couldn’t live. They drove 20 minutes in silence until the location led them to the side of the road. </p><p>Nolan looked at Liam, “No turning back now?”</p><p>Liam smiled at his friend, “nope.”</p><p>They slowly got out of the car, careful about traps; Nolan saw the trap beside his door and quickly jumped over it. </p><p>Liam looked over at him, “she’s ready.”</p><p>“You think she wouldn’t be?” Nolan smirked.</p><p>They wandered towards the woods when he felt his tracker shut off. He was right she would be able to shut it down. They avoided traps and followed the beaten-down path until they approached a small grate. No wonder why they couldn’t find her hideout; it was hidden deep in the woods disguised as a sewer.</p><p>Liam ripped over the door and looked at the gaping hole. Flashbacks of Garrett throwing him in the well raked his mind; Nolan watched his eyes turn.</p><p>“Liam!” Nolan got his attention.</p><p>Liam shook his head, “sorry, I have a history with wells.”</p><p>“You can tell me after we are done,” Nolan said, wishfully thinking they would make it out alive. Nolan picked up a branch and threw it down the well, waiting to hear it fall.</p><p>“I didn’t hear it,” Nolan looked at Liam, “did you with your werewolf abilities?”</p><p>Liam shook his head no, “it was a trap.” Liam heard footsteps and spun around facing his worst enemy,</p><p>“Pity,” she smiled surrounded by four hunters, “I thought the two of you would be stupid enough to jump right in.”</p><p>Liam growled at her; Nolan gripped the alpha’s sleeve.</p><p>“We said no weapons,” Liam looked at her, seeing the hunters carrying large guns.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t,” Monroe smirked.</p><p>“We also agreed alone,” Nolan stated.</p><p>“Oh, Nolan, someone finally got a voice. You really thought I would play by your rules when you wouldn’t play by mine?” she smirked, “a tracker really?”</p><p>Liam looked down at the ground, “what will make you stop?”</p><p>“Nothing, Liam, until all supernatural beings are dead,” Monroe smiled, holding a button.</p><p>Nolan looked at Liam, “run!” He screamed as Monroe pressed the button. Liam and Nolan were thrown from the blast, a landmine. She must have the woods loaded with them, actually the town the mounds weren’t just dead bodies they were mines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Flames Die Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam stood up shaking, but fine, luckily Nolan and he were not directly on one. He pulled Nolan off the ground as Monroe and her hunters began to chase them down. They heard and saw explosions left and right. They were bleeding, broken down, the hearing was compromised by the explosions, smoke filled the woods. Liam had no clue how they were going to make it out.</p><p>Theo was anxiously tapping the back of his seat. </p><p>“Theo, stop,” Brett glared at him.</p><p>Theo laughed at him, “really Brett that is what you are worried about right now?”</p><p>Lydia turned around, “you two fighting isn’t going to help anyone,” she was watching Liam’s tracker on Parrish’s dashboard when suddenly it went out.</p><p>“We have to go,” she looked at Parrish. Parrish sped towards the location, parking further away to not be seen.<br/>
Stiles saw Parrish go off; Derek, Malia, Scott, Argent, Peter, and Derek followed, parking Roscoe beside Brett’s car, jumping out creating noise.</p><p>“Thank God, we are here,” Peter said getting out of the trunk loudly as Malia and he were stuck in the trunk for the ride.</p><p>“Hey, Monroe!” Scott screamed.</p><p>Stiles laid the horn down on the jeep.</p><p>Suddenly, a large group of hunters appeared.</p><p>“Let’s fight,” Scott growled.</p><p>Parrish, Lydia, Theo, and Brett ran into the woods. Mason and Corey were snooping out ahead, trying to find them in secrecy when they heard the first bomb go off.</p><p> Parrish stared at the ground, “they planted landmines, all throughout this woods. We need to go now!”</p><p>“What about Liam and Nolan?” Theo asked. </p><p>“We aren’t leaving without them,” Brett said.</p><p>Theo turned to Lydia, Mason, and Corey, “get out of the woods and help Scott and them; we will find Liam and Nolan. We can’t risk everyone’s lives.”</p><p>They nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“Let’s go then,” Parrish’s eyes flashed yellow, his body slowly turning into flames. </p><p>Nolan and Liam were still running for their lives; they could hear Monroe’s laugh behind them. Smoke clouded their vision, clogged their lungs. Liam protected Nolan from some shrapnel, but it was wearing him down. He could barely keep going on.</p><p>“Liam! Nolan!” Theo and Brett called out, going towards the explosions.</p><p>The last explosion had hit Liam’s leg, and he fell over.</p><p>“Liam, you have to get up; we don’t have time,” Nolan looked back as Monroe and her hunters were approaching. He picked up his friend.</p><p>“Nolan, just go,” Liam told him.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you.” </p><p>Liam leaned on Nolan as Monroe called out to him, “getting tired puppies?”</p><p>Liam was using all his strength to keep moving forward when he heard Theo.</p><p>“Theo?” Liam called out.</p><p>Theo and Brett ran into the clearing straight to Liam and Nolan.</p><p>“Perfect, we have the puppy pack right here,” Monroe smiled at them.</p><p>“Not all of us,” Liam called back.</p><p>“Close enough,” she smirked pressing the ignitor once more. </p><p>Parrish ran out as she was doing it, covered in flames. He saw what was going to happen. He jumped in front of the boys to shield them as much as he could. The explosion went off then everything went silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Not Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parrish swung around and looked at the boys. Theo was covering Liam, who had collapsed in Theo’s arms. Brett was holding Nolan tight to him.</p><p>“What happened?” Nolan looked at the man, realizing they were completely fine.</p><p>“Misfire,” he pointed out to the bodies of hunters thrown everywhere, “she was too distracted taunting you to realize she put out one right under her own men.”</p><p>“We need to check for survivors,” Liam coughed.</p><p>“Liam, they literally just tried to kill us,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“You know people can change.”</p><p>Theo stared down at the alpha, “why are you always right, Little Wolf?”</p><p>They began walking over, searching for survivors; most of the hunters were dead. Their bodies were even unrecognizable from the explosion. They felt pangs in their hearts thinking about the families of the hunters. Nolan especially knew most of them just did it out of fear. Theo was supporting Liam when they found her. He heard someone struggling in the debris.</p><p>“Someone’s still alive,” Liam pointed to the pile. Theo tore the debris off the figure; it was Monroe.</p><p>“What are you doing? The opportunity was there to leave,” Monroe glared at them. She was severely injured and lost her arm in the explosion.</p><p>"Liam, we can end this," Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam shook his head, "that won't end anything."</p><p>Monroe stared at the boys.</p><p>“You see we aren’t monsters,” Liam said calling Parrish over. The hellhound picked the woman up as they found no more survivors.</p><p>Scott, Lydia, Malia, Stiles, Corey, Mason, and Derek ran into the woods finding the others walking out.</p><p>“We got them all, Argent and Peter are watching the hunters,” Stiles told them excitedly.</p><p>Malia noticed Monroe in Parrish’s arms, “why is she here?”</p><p>“Because we aren’t monsters,” Liam told her. “She killed her entire team; she deserves to be out here and die alone. But, I also believe everyone can change.”</p><p>Derek looked at him, “you sure; I mean we can make it look like an accident.”</p><p>“Liam’s right,” Scott stopped him. “We will never stop being monsters until we show the world we aren’t.”</p><p>The remaining police forces that were not part of Monroe’s hunting group came over to arrest the men the pack had taken down. They recorded the explosion scene.</p><p>An officer looked at Liam who was shaking wrapped in a blanket, “she told us what you did for her; we recorded it. We are going to publish that; you guys aren’t the monsters here. Don’t worry, we will take her to the hospital then jail for a long time.”</p><p>Liam nodded, “Thanks.”</p><p>Theo sat down beside Liam, grabbing his hand watching the veins go black, “what hurts?”</p><p>Liam looked at him, “what doesn’t?”</p><p>Theo took off the blanket, quickly looking at the bleeding cuts, shrapnel still sticking out of his skin, there were burn marks on his back, and he was covered in ashes.</p><p>“I think we need to get you cleaned up Little Wolf,” Theo said to his boyfriend. Liam nodded accepting Theo’s arms.</p><p>Theo walked over to Scott having Liam limp in his arms, “we need to get him to your mom.”</p><p>Scott nodded, “Nolan does too, take Brett and him home. We will take care of the rest and meet you at home,”</p><p>“Thanks,” Theo nodded at the alpha.</p><p>Scott looked at Liam, “you did the right thing.”</p><p>Liam smiled, “I learned from the best.”</p><p>Theo went up to Brett and Nolan; Nolan was collapsed on his shoulder. He didn’t look much better than Liam.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Brett nodded helping Nolan to his feet; the boy was wincing in pain. Brett ended up just picking him up like Theo did with Liam.</p><p>Brett laughed at Theo, “what we do for these two.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. I'm not Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melissa was already waiting for them at the door, “Argent warned me I was having two patients.”</p><p>Nolan looked at her, “I’m fine; take Liam first.”</p><p>“Nolan, you’re not fine, but Liam is unconscious,” Melissa looked sternly at him, “Brett keep your boyfriend still.”</p><p>Brett nodded setting Nolan down on the couch. Melissa instructed Theo to put Liam on the table she had set up. Theo took away Liam’s blanket.</p><p>Melissa gasped at his wounds; she began ripping the pieces of shrapnel out of his skin, clearing out the wounds. She stitched everything and placed burned cream on his back. Theo sat there with Brett and Nolan holding Liam’s hand. Melissa hooked up an IV and another blood transfusion.</p><p>“His body can’t take any more of this,” Melissa looked at him, “he’s dying; if he doesn’t start eating tomorrow I’m admitting him. We don’t have to worry about hunters anymore.” </p><p>“He’s not going to like that,” Theo looked at her.</p><p>“Then, make sure he doesn’t need it,” Melissa threatened.</p><p>Brett looked at Theo, “guess we better listen.”</p><p>“Ready Nolan?” Melissa looked at the boy almost unconscious.</p><p>He nodded as Brett helped him on his feet.</p><p>“Nolan!” Melissa scolded him, looking at the blood dripping down his chest, “you’re still bleeding.”</p><p>She started taking the shrapnel out of him, cleaning up his wounds, and then stitching them up. He had burns on his hands; she quickly took care of. She just finished when everyone else walked in.</p><p>“Anyone else needs bandages?’ Melissa smiled at them.</p><p>Argent came over and kissed her, “I think we all just need a break.”</p><p>Mason and Corey sat down beside Brett and Nolan. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Nolan?” Corey asked.</p><p>“Better, a lot better,” Nolan smiled, the anxiousness of Monroe was no longer looming over his shoulders.</p><p>Scott and Malia came and sat down beside Theo with Liam.</p><p>“You know Theo, I never really thought you would stay,” Scott looked at him, “I figured after the war; you wouldn’t come back, but know I know you aren’t going to leave.”</p><p>“That’s something we can agree on McCall,” Theo looked at him, “don’t let Liam know that he’ll never let me live it down.”</p><p>Malia broke into laughter. Scott and Theo looked at her then down at Liam who was smiling.</p><p>“Liam!” Theo shouted.</p><p>“He’s been awake since we sat down; we were just waiting for you two to realize,” Malia smiled.</p><p>Liam sat up slowly, giving Malia a light fist bump.</p><p>“I’m not going to let you live that down,”  Liam looked at Theo leaning on him.</p><p>The puppy pack was behind him; Stiles, Derek, Parrish, and Lydia were smiling across the room. Melissa and Argent came over to check in on him. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Melissa asked him, checking his vitals.</p><p>“Good,” Liam told her.</p><p>“Liam,” Melissa glared.</p><p>“Actually, I’m good right now,” he smiled at her.</p><p>Suddenly, the front door swung open. Theo, Scott, Malia, and Derek flicked their claws. Argent and Parrish pulled out their guns and pointed towards the door.<br/>
“Woah,” Peter walked in, carrying dinner for the pack. Claws were retracted; guns lowered. “You had no clue I wasn’t here, did you?”</p><p>“Nope,” Malia said to her father bluntly.</p><p>“This is what I get for doing something nice,” Peter sighed.</p><p>Everyone sat down to eat.</p><p>“So, we have a week left of our stay; have anything fun around here?” Scott asked the puppy pack.</p><p>“I think we can come up with something,” Mason nodded, excited to take back his role.</p><p>Liam picked around his food and sighed. He then took an actual bite.</p><p>Theo made eye contact with Mason shocked. Liam finished half of his food which was the most he had eaten since everything started. </p><p>Melissa smiled at him. </p><p>Liam gave Theo a look and grabbed his hand pulling him upstairs as everyone else was cleaning up. </p><p>Theo rubbed Liam’s back as he threw up, “it’s okay, Li.” </p><p>Liam eventually stopped and fell into Theo’s arms. </p><p>“Hey, you tried,” Theo looked at him, “it’s going to take time, but I’ll be with you every step.”</p><p>“Thanks, Theo. I know you will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Looking for Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melissa came up the stairs with something to calm Liam’s stomach, “I figured this is where you two went; it’s going to take time for your stomach to get used to having something in it.” </p><p>Theo picked Liam off the ground; Melissa handed him some water. Liam graciously accepted it. </p><p>“My son decided that we should watch a movie; if you guys are interested, but I think someone might need some rest,” Melissa said before heading back down. </p><p>“What are you feeling like Little Wolf?” Theo asked him as Liam threw on one of Theo’s sweatshirts. </p><p>“I mean it’s either lay on you up here or down there, so let’s go make Stiles cringe,” Liam smirked.</p><p>“This is why I love you,” Theo said kissing Liam on the neck.</p><p>They went down while the pack was still fighting over what movie they wanted to watch.</p><p>“Star Wars,” Stiles told them.</p><p>“Just because you think everyone needs to watch it,” Malia looked at him, “doesn’t mean we have to. I think we should watch the Hunger Games.”</p><p>“You just like the gore,” Lydia brushed her off, “the Notebook is such a better option.”</p><p>“If you want me to fall asleep,” Brett glared at her, “Underground 6 is more entertaining.”</p><p>“Way too much violence right now,” Mason looked at him, “Harry Potter and The Sorcerer Stone.”</p><p>“Insidious,” Derek spoke.</p><p>“No!” Corey and Nolan said in unison.</p><p>“I’m going to bed if you guys don’t pick soon,” Parrish muttered; Peter nodded. Melissa and Argent already left for the night.</p><p>“Liam, you pick,” Stiles looked at him.</p><p>Theo knew what he was going to pick. </p><p>“Avengers,” Liam smiled. </p><p>“Thank you,” Peter started the movie immediately. </p><p>Scott and Malia curled up on the couch with Lydia and Parrish on the other end of the couch. Peter sat in one of the armchairs facing the TV; Derek and Stiles shoved themselves onto the other one together. Mason and Corey took the futon. Brett and Nolan, Theo, and Liam went onto the floor in their own mound of blankets. </p><p>Loki hadn’t even made his appearance before Liam was asleep on top of Theo. After the movie was done, Theo carried Liam up the stairs and laid him down in bed, before getting ready himself.</p><p>Theo collapsed in the bed happy to have Liam in his arms.</p><p>“Theo, how long do you think this will last?” Liam opened his eyes.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” </p><p>“Since, the movie ended,” Liam smirked.</p><p>“So, you made me carry you the whole way up here.”</p><p>“I’m light.”</p><p>“Too light, Little Wolf, but we will worry about that later.” </p><p>Liam smiled pulling Theo down on of him.</p><p>“Still strong though,” Theo looked into his blue eyes, “and about how long this will last, not having to fight for our lives. I don’t know, but let’s just enjoy this.”</p><p>Liam accepted Theo’s lips against his.</p><p>The smell of coffee engulfed the house as Theo and Liam walked downstairs.</p><p>“I can’t even look at you two right now,” Malia muttered.</p><p>Theo blushed realizing the guest bedroom was beside theirs.</p><p>“Like you, two were quiet last night,” Liam replied, leaving Malia shook.</p><p>Peter practically spit out his coffee, laughing. Malia growled at her father. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Li?” Mason asked. </p><p>“Why?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Because you’re my best friend, and I care about you.”</p><p>“I can tell you are lying.”</p><p>“I wanted to go to a pumpkin patch,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>“A pumpkin patch?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“You want to take the pack to a pumpkin patch?” Corey even looked at his boyfriend questioning him.</p><p>“What I have 6 days to entertain; I thought it would be a good idea,” Mason looked at them.</p><p>“I’m not going to a pumpkin patch,” Derek muttered.</p><p>“Yes, we are,” Stiles smiled.</p><p>“You up to it Little Wolf?” Theo looked at Liam.</p><p>Liam nodded his head, still feeling weak and light-headed.</p><p>“Let’s go look to see how you are healing,” Melissa told him, “Nolan, you too.”</p><p>“Liam, shirt off.”</p><p>Liam looked at Nolan.</p><p>“I can step out,” Nolan went for the door. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Liam said, “it’s not like everyone isn’t aware at this point.”</p><p>Liam ripped off the hoodie, exposing the nonhealing wounds, ribs showing threw the skin, completely flat, non-existent stomach. Nolan looked scared, still worried about his friend.</p><p>“Oh, Liam,” Melissa redressed the wounds, “so you haven’t been able to keep anything down yet?”</p><p>Liam shook his head.</p><p>“It’s going to take time Liam, but you are going to have to try. You are scaring me more and more each day.”</p><p>“I will, you can even take this out I’ll promise I’ll trying eating every meal.”</p><p>“Liam, I want too but we might need it; your body might not be able to handle real food right now.”</p><p>“I’ll drink it; please Melissa it’s annoying,” Liam pulled at his feeding tube.</p><p>“You promise me,” Melissa looked at him, “you know I will force you if not.”</p><p>Liam smiled as Melissa reluctantly took out the tube. Nolan was grossed out by it. </p><p>“I don’t know how that was in you,” Nolan muttered.</p><p>Liam laughed at him. </p><p>“Liam, I want you to be with someone at all times; I don’t want you passing out. You are very unstable; you need to eat, or I will send you to a hospital. Hospitalization means no lacrosse and no Theo.”</p><p>Liam was taken aback; Nolan stood there awkwardly.</p><p>“Okay, next child,” Melissa called Nolan over, clearing out his wounds and changing his bandages, “you sure you are okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Melissa, I’m okay,” Nolan looked at her.</p><p>“I don’t’ believe that but you won’t talk so,” Melissa glared at him, “you two are free.” </p><p>Liam and Nolan went back downstairs.</p><p>“Melissa just went “mom” on you; didn’t she?” Stiles looked at them.</p><p>“How’d you know?” Liam looked at them.</p><p>“The faces,” Argent laughed.</p><p>Liam accepted coffee from Theo.</p><p>“Where’s your feeding tube?” Theo looked at him. He knew wasn’t Liam wasn’t close to being healthy; he hasn’t even been able to keep food down yet.</p><p>“I begged Melissa to take it out; if I promised to eat,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>Liam nodded his head, “You don’t make promises with Melissa and break them.”</p><p>Theo smiled and grabbed his hand. </p><p>Lydia and Parrish began serving breakfast as everyone sat down. </p><p>“I’m not going to a pumpkin patch,” Peter looked at Malia. </p><p>“Father, daughter bonding? Don’t you always say you want to make up all those years to me?” Malia gazed at him.</p><p>Peter groaned, “fine.”</p><p>Corey and Mason smiled at each other as Stiles and Derek were laughing at him.</p><p>Liam stared at his plate as everyone else was eating. Nolan looked over at him, knowing what Melissa and he just saw.</p><p>Liam made eye contact and picked up his spoon, placing some oatmeal in his mouth. Melissa gave him something that hopefully his stomach could handle.</p><p>The smell of everyone else’s food was just making him nauseous already.</p><p>Theo felt Liam’s heart racing, “you okay, Little Wolf?”</p><p>“I’m trying, Theo,” Liam looked at him, pale and shaking. </p><p>“Let’s go upstairs,” Theo looked at him. </p><p>Liam nodded, hastily running up with Theo. Melissa went up after them.</p><p>“Can he still not hold anything down yet?” Brett looked at Nolan.</p><p>“No, Melissa is really concerned,” Nolan replied softly.</p><p>“I think we all are,” Mason agreed. </p><p>“Liam, look at me can you try to hold it down?” Melissa looked at the boy.</p><p>Liam shook his head and expelled what little he had eaten.</p><p>“I’ll go get some water,” Melissa looked at Theo, “make sure he stays up.”</p><p>Theo sat with Liam on the bathroom floor until he was able to stand up and washed his hands and took him to the bed. Melissa came back with water and a supplement. </p><p>“Liam, I need you to drink this when you think you can,” Melissa looked at him rubbing his head.</p><p>Liam nodded, the room spinning before him.</p><p>“I’m going to go downstairs, take your time,” Melissa told the couple. </p><p>Theo sat with Liam as the alpha was trying to calm himself down; his body felt weak. </p><p>“Eyes open, Little Wolf,” Theo looked down at his boyfriend.</p><p>Liam nodded, trying to sit up; Theo pulled him against his side for support. They sat there for a few more minutes.</p><p>“You are freezing Liam,” Theo held him closer to him.</p><p>“I’m always cold; I can’t get warm,” Liam looked at him, “I’m tired of this Theo.”</p><p>“I know,” Theo gazed into his blue eyes. He could see tears forming in them, “come here,” Theo embraced his small frame in his arms. </p><p>After a little bit, Liam broke out of the chimera’s grasp, “can we go back down?”</p><p>“Do you want to try this up here first?” Theo said holding the supplement.</p><p>“I’ll try down there.”</p><p>Theo helped Liam to his feet as his vision went black as soon as he stood up.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam waved off Theo’s concern. </p><p>They went back downstairs; most of the pack left to get ready, but Liam sat down with Corey and Nolan who were waiting for everyone else. Melissa was still there. Theo went back upstairs to get ready himself. Liam was attempting to drink the supplement.</p><p>“Liam, do you want a blanket?” Corey asked him, noticing how badly he was shaking.</p><p>Liam shook his head, “it won’t help.”</p><p>Corey looked at Nolan worried about him. </p><p>He was getting nauseous again, but he was trying to hold it down. Melissa walked over, “I’m going to let you stop there. I want you to hold something down. I know it’s not enough, but it’s a start,” she smiled at him, “thank you.”</p><p>“I better go get ready,” Liam looked at Nolan and Corey.</p><p>“You don’t have to go; Mason isn’t going to be upset,” Corey laughed.</p><p>“I’m going,” Liam told them.</p><p>“Do you want help going up the stairs?” Nolan asked.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Liam snapped as he tried standing up almost falling over before Nolan caught him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Liam rubbed his head.</p><p>“We know you don’t want help; we know how hard it is relying on others, but also we are your pack, and we won’t judge you for anything. We want to help you; we need our alpha back,” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>Liam nodded, “thanks, I think I can make it up the stairs.” Liam walked towards the stairs focusing on each stairs ignoring the black dots in his vision.</p><p>“He’s so stubborn,” Corey told Nolan.</p><p>“You really thought he wouldn’t be?”</p><p>“No,” Corey laughed.</p><p>Theo was ready by the time; Liam entered the room. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go?” Theo asked him.</p><p>“Yes,” Liam said grabbing a hoodie, a flannel, and jeans. He threw on the clothes and had to put on a belt to even make his pants slightly fit at his smaller size; Theo sighed as he watched Liam had to put in an even smaller hole on his belt. </p><p>Liam glanced over at Theo his worried look on his face, “I’m trying,” Liam assured his boyfriend.</p><p>“I know; I just don’t like seeing you like this,” Theo wrapped him in his arms. </p><p>“I’ll be fine; have you ever been to a pumpkin patch?” Liam asked Theo.</p><p>“Oh, yes every year the dread doctors would let me stop and pick out a pumpkin. Then, we would carve it for Halloween like a family,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“You’re an asshole; I meant while you were younger.”</p><p>“Once or twice; my parents really didn’t do stuff like that with me,” Theo told him, seriously this time.</p><p>Liam looked at him, knowing Theo hated talking about his past, “that’s why I’m going with you.”</p><p>“And that’s why I would only go with you,” Theo smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Pumpkin Picking with the Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo and Liam went downstairs everyone else was already down there.</p><p>“Is that going to be warm enough for you Liam?” Scott looked at him.</p><p>“Funny, dad,” Liam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Scott responded.</p><p>Malia looked over at him, “geez you are acting like his dad.”</p><p>“I got Theo to keep me warm,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“And at that, we are leaving,” Stiles butted in.</p><p>Theo, Liam, Brett, and Nolan got into Theo’s truck.</p><p>“Brett, why do you look so excited about this?” Theo looked in his rearview mirror.</p><p>“Theo, drop your tough guy act, it’s going to be fun,” Brett smirked.</p><p>They pulled in; Theo had no idea who was more excited Mason, Scott, Brett, or Stiles.</p><p>“Are you smiling?” Liam looked at him. </p><p>“Yepp, just seeing you smile makes me happy,” Theo glared at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m not smiling; I’m freezing,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“Now you are, Little Wolf,” Theo wrapped his arm around him.</p><p>“We have to get on a hayride,” Peter rolled his eyes at Malia.</p><p>“Yes!” Malia grabbed his hand.</p><p>“I guess we are going,” Scott looked at them.</p><p>Derek and Stiles were wrapped arm and arm, looking like the cutest couple next to Mason and Corey who were full-on couple mode. Scott was chasing after Malia and Peter. Parrish and Lydia as well as Melissa and Chris were following calmly. Brett was about ready to drag Nolan as they were waiting for Theo and Liam.</p><p>“Are you two coming?” Brett asked them.</p><p>“Yes, we will, go ahead,” Theo looked at him, indicating he wanted them to go. Nolan looked at Liam, making sure he was okay but went along with Brett anyway. </p><p>Theo turned to him, “breath, you have to breathe.”</p><p> Liam was almost crying, shaking.</p><p>“What’s wrong? I need you to calm down,” Theo looked into his eyes as they flashed red, “Liam, it’s me Theo. I love you.”</p><p>Liam took a moment, “sorry, panic attack.”</p><p>Theo wrapped Liam in his arms, “what happened?”</p><p>“Mom and I used to come to a pumpkin patch every year, sorry,” Liam muttered.</p><p>“Stop apologizing; are you okay?” Theo asked, “you look like you are about to pass out.”</p><p>“I’m okay,” ignoring the black spots in his vision, “let’s just catch up to everyone before they know something is up. Thanks for covering for me by the way.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Little Wolf,” Theo smiled taking his arm underneath’s Liam’s.</p><p>“Where did you two go?’ Mason turned as they were about to get onto the hayride. </p><p>“We just wanted to walk slower,” Theo glared at Mason, indicating drop it.</p><p>The pack got on the hayride, “why is this fun?”  Peter groaned.</p><p>“Shut up,” Malia looked at him smiling ear to ear.</p><p>Liam was lying his head on Theo’s shoulder, trying to keep his eyes open.</p><p>Mason was sitting on the other side of him, “are you okay?”</p><p>Liam nodded. </p><p>They arrived at the patch; there were people everywhere.</p><p>“I’d say we do the corn maze first, the first couple out wins,” Stiles smirked.</p><p>“Wins what?” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“Bragging rights; I don’t know Talbot. It’s fun.” </p><p>“I mean we are winning anyway so it doesn’t matter,” Malia looked at him. </p><p>“You have an extra pair of legs to slow you down,” Argent looked at her.</p><p>“No, he’s not coming with us.”</p><p>“Father, daughter bonding I thought,” Peter smirked at her. Malia growled and pouted.</p><p>“I think we got it anyway,” Lydia smiled, “I mean I’m the smartest, and Jordan is the best detective out there.”</p><p>“Excuse me!” Derek and Stiles said in unison.</p><p>“You guys are amateurs,” Melissa smiled at Argent.</p><p>“Also, I think we have a decent shot,” Mason and Corey stepped up.</p><p>“We are faster,” Brett grabbed Nolan.</p><p>“But Liam’s the fastest out of all of us, and remember I took this pack down once,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“We also sent you to Hell,” Malia glared at him.</p><p>“Do you notice I’m not still there?”</p><p>“Okay, is everyone ready?” Scott asked, cutting them off.</p><p>Everyone nodded and started running unto the maze.</p><p>“Liam, we don’t have to run. I just was enjoying smack-talking the pack,” Theo looked at his boyfriend out of ahead of him.</p><p>“I don’t like losing,” Liam shouted back.</p><p>“Neither do I, but also I don’t enjoy dragging your body off the ground from passing out,” Theo called. </p><p>“You just can’t keep up.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s on Little Wolf.”</p><p>“Stop following us, Brett. Aren’t you "faster" anyway?” Mason looked back at Brett and Nolan.</p><p>“Yes, but you're smarter, and we can beat you at the end,” Brett told him dragging along Nolan.</p><p>“You realize,” Nolan started to speak when Corey and Mason disappeared, “he can go invisible right?”</p><p>Brett nodded at his boyfriend, “didn’t think about that.”</p><p>“I’ve been telling you that since we started following them, but you did not listen to me.”</p><p>“Sorry, let’s get to this,” Brett smiled at Nolan started running out in front of him.</p><p>“I think it’s this way,” Stiles looked at Derek.</p><p>“No, it’s definitely that way,” Derek said definitely, “I’m not going that way.”</p><p>“Fine, I’m not going your way then,” Stiles said standing back to back with Derek.</p><p>“Dad, come on!” Malia yelled at Peter who was purposely walking slowly, “can we just leave him?” she pleaded with Scott.</p><p>“I wish we could.” Scott muttered, “but rules are rules: we have to stay together.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” Malia looked at Peter.</p><p>“Doubt it,” Peter told her,  “who would pay for your wedding?”</p><p>Malia groaned as Scott laughed at them.</p><p>Melissa and Argent were trying to figure their way-out following footprints and sounds and ended up running into Lydia and Parrish doing the same every turn.</p><p>“You know Parrish, I would say you were following us,” Argent looked at him.</p><p>“On the contrary, I think you two are following us,” Lydia smiled.</p><p>“Whose older and wiser,” Melissa responded.</p><p>Liam got to a crossroad; Theo finally caught up looking at the options.</p><p>“Which way?” Liam asked the chimera,</p><p>“Easy it’s this way,” Theo pointed.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“All the others have footprints coming out, meaning people took the wrong turn,” Theo smirked.</p><p>Liam and Theo began running again when they found the exist.</p><p>“That was easy,” Theo smirked, “and we won.”</p><p>Liam looked at him, “I knew we would,” collapsing into Theo’s arms, exhausted.</p><p>“Let’s take a break, eyes open,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam nodded trying to breathe normally. </p><p>Melissa and Argent came out next after tripping up Parrish and Lydia.</p><p>“Liam, eyes open,” Theo looked at him in his arms, he could feel his faint heartbeat, but also saw Liam getting paler by the second.</p><p>“How did you beat us?” Melissa looked at them.</p><p>“Theo was right; Liam’s the fastest and he’s clever,” Argent told her.</p><p>Melissa realized Liam was not looking good, “hey, Liam look at me; we need you to just sit here with Theo. You need to stay awake.” She said taking his pulse, concerned that it was under 40bpm. </p><p>Mason and Corey came out synchronous with Lydia and Parrish.</p><p>“Where did you come from?” Parrish looked at them.</p><p>“Brett and Nolan were trying to follow us,” Corey smirked, “so we threw them off.”</p><p>“Melissa, Chris, I can’t believe, you did that!” Lydia shouted at them.</p><p>“You got to learn,” Argent smirked.</p><p>Mason and Corey walked over to Liam and Theo.</p><p>“Liam, are you okay?” Mason asked his best friend.</p><p>“We took winning a little too seriously,” Theo said. Liam was going in and out of consciousness.</p><p>Nolan and Brett made it out next.</p><p>“We lost,” Brett looked at Nolan.</p><p>“You think,” Nolan said trying to catch his breath after being drug around by his werewolf boyfriend.</p><p>Derek and Stiles were still standing in a stalemate when Malia, Scott, and Peter finally caught up.</p><p>“You guys are not,” Scott looked at them.</p><p>“Derek won’t admit he is wrong,” Stiles looked at his best friend.</p><p>“Like you are either?” Derek snarled back.</p><p>“Children, you’re both wrong,” Peter looked at them, “it’s that way.”</p><p>“Oh, like you’ve been paying attention this whole time,” Malia looked at him.</p><p>“I had a map this whole time, but you were too busy telling me I was going too slow, enjoying myself to ask,” Peter snapped back.</p><p>“You had what?” Scott asked him.</p><p>“Did you guys not expect me to cheat?” Peter smirked.</p><p>The five of them finally made out of the maze.</p><p>“We thought we were going to have to send a search party,” Lydia looked at them.</p><p>“We got held up,” Stiles replied, staring at the rest of them.</p><p>Scott ran over when he realized Liam was passed out, “is he okay?”</p><p>“Barely,” Theo looked up.</p><p>“I’m giving him five minutes,” Melissa looked at her son, “then I’m taking him to a hospital.”</p><p>“Who won?” Stiles asked them.</p><p>“The golden couple,” Brett pointed at Theo and Liam.</p><p>“Of course, you would.”</p><p>“You know me Stilinski.”</p><p>Three minutes later, Liam was at least conscious, leaning on Theo for support.</p><p>“Liam, what’s going on?” Melissa asked him.</p><p>“I’m just weak,” Liam said quietly.</p><p>“Your body just can’t keep up to you,” Melissa assured him.</p><p>“How about we take a break and get lunch?” Parrish spoke up. Everyone agreed and went towards the food tent, leaving Melissa with Theo and Liam.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Mason looked at them before he and Corey walked off.</p><p>“No, go ahead Mason,” Melissa sent them along.</p><p>“Liam, do you want to go home with Theo?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. I just needed a moment.”</p><p>“If your heart rate ever gets that low again, you need to get me immediately,” she said looking at both of them.</p><p>“We will,” Theo said wrapping, Liam in his jacket.</p><p>“Won’t you be cold?” Liam asked him.</p><p>“I’m always hot,” Theo smiled.</p><p>“I didn’t need to hear that,” Melissa looked at them as they went to join everyone else.</p><p>Liam was looking at the food; he knew he wouldn’t eat any of the food they had here. </p><p>“You don’t eat any of this do you?” Theo asked him.</p><p>Liam shook his head. One thing Theo knew about Liam; for being a werewolf and an eighteen-year-old boy, he was pickier than a two-year-old. It made a lot more sense why Liam was like that now, but before he had no idea. He always thought Jenna only cooked like ten things.</p><p>“Liam, you need to get something in your body,” Theo told him, “apple cider?”</p><p>Liam shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t drink anything other than black coffee and water; I forgot,” Theo looked at him, “Liam, please.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Melissa looked over, hearing their conversation, “Theo’s right at least get some sugar in your system.”</p><p>They sat down, and everyone noticed Liam didn’t have any food. </p><p>Liam clutched the cup so hard; Theo was picturing it breaking all of him, so he ripped it out of Liam’s hands. </p><p>“It’s one cup,” Theo whispered, “I know you don’t want it, but you need it.”</p><p>“You’re not in charge of me,” Liam snapped back, throwing Theo’s jacket back on top of him, taking off. </p><p>“Liam!” Theo screamed frustrated, “I swear I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>“Stay, I’ll get him,” Scott pushed Theo down.</p><p>“McCall, let me go,” Theo glared at him.</p><p>“What do you think screaming at him is going to do right now? Calm down, Theo, then I’ll bring him back.”</p><p>Scott went in the direction Liam ran, figuring he ran into the bathroom.</p><p>“Liam, I can smell blood,” Scott called out, finding Liam staring at the shattered mirror. He noticed Liam’s knuckles bleeding, shards sticking out.</p><p>“Hey, Liam, look at me,” Scott called out.</p><p>Liam’s red eyes flashed.</p><p>“Liam, it’s Scott,” Scott said flashing his own red eyes.</p><p>Liam stared at him for a seconding, before leaning against the wall sliding to the floor. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Scott looked into his blue eyes.</p><p>“I just got frustrated at myself; why couldn’t I do it? It’s a freaking glass of juice!” Liam said, holding back tears.</p><p>“Hey, Liam this isn’t something you can just fight alone, it’s not going to be a switch like everything is fine. It’s going to take time, there’s going to be plenty of battles, and you have people here who will be with you every step of the way,” Scott grabbed his hand taking away some of the pain.</p><p>Liam nodded, letting some tears out; he stood up with Scott’s help, getting his knuckles cleaned up. Scott set a $20 in the mirror.</p><p>“I can get it,” Liam told him.</p><p>“Early birthday present,” Scott told him.</p><p>“My birthday is in July.”</p><p>“Early Christmas?”</p><p>Scott and Liam walked back in; Theo was cooled off. Liam accepted his coat back, shivering from the cold. He took the cup back and took a few sips of it.</p><p>“Thank you,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Pumpkins then home,” Mason said.</p><p>Everyone agreed. </p><p>Theo and Liam instantaneously picked out the perfect pumpkin and sat waiting for everyone else. Mason was studying them like a science experiment with Corey. Brett was dragging Nolan around trying to find the perfect pumpkin. Stiles and Derek were fighting again. Parrish was being pulled around by Lydia. Malia was debating between ten while Scott and Peter shook their heads. Melissa and Argent sat down beside Theo and Liam.</p><p>“Thank you for being decisive,” she looked at them.</p><p>“We know what we want,” Theo told them. Liam fell asleep on Theo’s shoulder, exhausted from the cold when thirty minutes later everyone finally picked out a pumpkin.<br/>
“Wake up, Little Wolf; I’m not carrying you and the pumpkin.”</p><p>Liam looked at him dazed, “are you sure?”</p><p>Brett, Nolan, Theo, and Liam got into the truck.</p><p>“How was your pumpkin patch experience, Theo?” Liam asked the chimera.</p><p>“It was fun,” Theo admitted.</p><p>“Wait can I record that?” Brett called from the backseat.</p><p>“I will leave you here.”</p><p>“Please do,” Nolan answered getting pulled down by Brett.</p><p>“Woah, not on my seats,” Theo turned to them.</p><p>“Like you two haven’t,” Brett looked at Liam and Theo.</p><p>Theo smirked and left the parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Broken Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do I smell blood?” Liam turned and looked at them after pulling out of the parking lot.</p><p>“Brett ripped open something on me from either dragging me around the maze or now,” Nolan muttered.</p><p>“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Brett said holding Nolan’s shirt to try to stop the bleeding, taking away his pain as well.</p><p>“Nolan are you okay?” Liam asked ignoring Brett.</p><p>“Yepp,” Nolan said clutching his teeth.</p><p>“Again, not on my seats,” Theo shook his head at them.</p><p>They pulled in, and Brett helped Nolan out of the truck. Liam and Theo both saw the blood saturating his shirt.</p><p>“Melissa is going to kill you,” Theo looked at Brett.</p><p>“I know Raeken,” Brett grabbed Nolan and brought him in.</p><p>Liam and Theo jumped out, telling Melissa Nolan was bleeding everywhere.<br/>
“I’m going to kill, Brett,” she said bluntly.</p><p>“He knows,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Theo looked at Liam after she walked away, “honestly, it’s just me.”</p><p>“Weak, light-headed,” Liam admitted.</p><p>Theo sighed grabbing Liam’s arm before going inside, when they got in Mason and Corey were sitting with Brett and Nolan. Melissa was in the process of restitching Nolan’s wound; Brett had a habit of forgetting Nolan wasn’t a werewolf, nor had supernatural healing abilities. Scott and Malia were at the kitchen table, and everyone else went over to the other house for the rest of the afternoon. </p><p>“Brett, remember Nolan is a human,” Melissa glared at him, checking over Nolan after he lost so much blood, “you need to rest; you just lost a lot of blood.”</p><p>Nolan nodded already light-headed; Brett and he headed upstairs. </p><p>Melissa turned to Liam, “how are you doing?”</p><p>“Good,” Liam answered.</p><p>“Seriously, Liam, you are as white as a ghost and shaking like it is 20 degrees in here.”</p><p>“I’m tired.”</p><p>Melissa sighed, “okay.”</p><p>Theo grabbed Liam as he started to waver on his feet down across from Mason and Corey.</p><p>“We will be over in a few hours,” Melissa looked at them.</p><p>Corey tossed Liam and Theo a blanket after Liam took off the jacket, he was freezing.</p><p>“Thanks,” Theo mouthed, trying to get Liam to stop shaking. Liam curled up into him and closed his eyes trying to steal Theo’s warmth.</p><p>Theo pulled out his phone and texted Mason across the room; Mason looked down at his phone confused.</p><p>“I need help,” Theo texted Mason. </p><p>“I don’t know what we can do,” Mason replied, looking worriedly over at Liam, “maybe Melissa is right, and he does need some hospitalization.”</p><p>“No, he’s trying; I’m not doing that to him.”</p><p>“I know he’s trying. He’s my best friend, but sometimes he needs more help than he will admit.”</p><p>Theo nodded at Mason.</p><p>“Do you want to go upstairs, Li?” </p><p>Liam nodded shaking under the blanket; Theo picked up the small boy.</p><p>He wasn’t sure who fell asleep first himself or Liam. Theo woke up in the hospital, “great, a nightmare,” he thought to himself, waiting for Tara to pop out. He was sitting in a room someone else was in the bed, a minute passed by and Tara didn’t appear. “This one’s different,” Theo muttered, standing up looking around the room. He looked out the door and saw Melissa standing there. She was wearing all black and had tears in her eyes. Theo slowly opened the door and approached the woman, but she couldn’t see him. He walked on to the waiting room where Mason and Corey were locked together, fighting back tears, with Brett and Nolan in the same position. Malia had her arm around Scott, and Stiles was crying into Derek. Lydia and Parrish were talking to Argent, somber themselves, even Peter looked sorrowful. He noticed there were two people not there, himself and Liam. Everyone looked like they already came from a funeral, but then why were they at the hospital. Theo saw Lydia’s purse sitting there and picked up the pamphlet from the funeral and instantly dropped it. He was shaking, tears in his eyes, “Liam Dunbar.” It read; he turned and ran towards the room where he entered this dream. He saw the figure in the bed and ripped off the covers. He saw himself with a bullet wound in his skull and realized he couldn't live without Liam. </p><p>Theo woke up in a sweat, hearing someone calling his name. It was Mason by the door. </p><p>“Mason, what?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“I was told to get you two for dinner, and both of you were out,” he laughed, “what’s wrong with you?” </p><p>“Nightmare,” Theo replied shortly, checking on Liam under the covers. He was relieved when he saw the boy still breathing, “Liam,” Theo shook him gently awake.</p><p>Liam slowly opened his eyes, “I’m up.”</p><p>“Sure, Little Wolf, it’s dinner time.”</p><p>Liam looked at him gripping onto the blanket. </p><p>“You can do it,” Theo looked into his blue eyes, “I need you too.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Liam asked him.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Theo you had a nightmare; I can tell.”</p><p>Theo sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to lie with Liam, “to be honest, you died in it.”</p><p>Liam sighed realizing how upset Theo was about it, “I’m sorry,” wrapping the chimera in his arms.</p><p>“That’s not it; I killed myself because I couldn’t live without you.”</p><p>Liam looked into Theo’s eyes, “I’m not leaving you.” </p><p>“You better not.”</p><p>They walked downstairs; everyone else was already seated. </p><p>“I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed myself,” Stiles looked at them.</p><p>“Shut up, Stilinski.”</p><p>Theo picked up his fork and started eating his pasta, hoping Liam would follow suit.</p><p>Liam stared at it, pushing noodles around his plate. Theo could feel him still shaking beside him; Lydia was beside him and looked over at him. </p><p>“Liam, you need to eat; you know that,” Lydia grabbed his hand, “please, no one likes seeing you like this,” Liam nodded, putting a bite in his mouth.</p><p>Liam ate about half of what he was supposed to until; he was too nauseous to eat anymore.</p><p> Nolan looked at him across the table, “you okay?” he mouthed.</p><p>Liam shook his head standing up; Theo looked over at him, but Nolan was already up and following him.</p><p>“I got it,” Nolan looked at the chimera. </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Nolan nodded, “I’ll get you if I need help.”</p><p>“Liam,” Nolan knocked on the bathroom door, hearing Liam throwing up.</p><p>Nolan walked into Liam, “are you okay?</p><p>“I can’t keep anything down, Nolan,” Liam said from the ground.</p><p>“Liam, look at me I know what anxiety is like. Is it your body or mind?” </p><p>“Both,” Liam looked down at the ground, “do not repeat that.”</p><p>“You know I won’t,” Nolan looked at his friend. Nolan’s gaze went over to Liam’s hand, noticing it was red, “How long have you been doing that?” Nolan sat down beside him.</p><p>“Just the past two times; I mean I’ve done it before but not recently; my stomach honestly just couldn’t handle anything,” Liam looked at him knowing he was caught.</p><p>“You can’t do this anymore; you heard what Melissa said. Liam, you are clinging on your life here; werewolf or not.”</p><p>“I’ve lost control.”</p><p>“You know you can always get it back,” Nolan looked at him, shaking, eyes opening and closing, “Liam! Stay awake.”</p><p>Nolan grabbed Liam off the ground, washing off his hands. </p><p>“Nolan, I can do it myself,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“I know you can, but I’m worried about what that will do to you. Do you want Theo? I stopped him from coming; I wanted to talk to you just us two.”</p><p>“No, I’ll go down. Thanks,” Liam said gripping onto the boy’s shoulder, “was it that obvious?” </p><p>Nolan looked at him, “no, I just know what you’re going through.”</p><p>Liam and Nolan came back down the stairs; Melissa stopped them. </p><p>“Were you able to keep anything down?” </p><p>Liam shook his head. Melissa sighed and gave him a supplement, “that’s not enough, but I just need you to get something in you.”</p><p>Liam sat down beside Theo, curling up to the chimera. Theo began rubbing his back, “are you okay?”</p><p>“I just couldn’t do it,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“Your body is fighting against you, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam couldn’t bring himself to admit to him it was more than just his body.<br/>
Mason came in with Corey; Brett and Nolan were already in the living room.</p><p>“Did you guys look at your emails?” Mason asked them.</p><p>“Oh yes, Mason. That is my concern right now,” Liam replied.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m your best friend,” Mason looked down at them, “the university wants to meet with us tomorrow at ten; we accepted. Are you guys up to it?”</p><p>Theo nodded picking up his phone, accepting the meeting. Brett and Nolan did the same. </p><p>“Li?” Theo asked him.</p><p>“I don’t know if I want to go back,” Liam muttered, thinking about coach, Dr.Ryan, and Luke.</p><p>“I mean it’s your choice, but what about becoming an athletic trainer, a famous lacrosse coach. What are you going to do?” Theo asked him.</p><p>“Maybe, I’ll transfer,” Liam snapped back.</p><p>“Without us?” Brett asked.</p><p>Liam was getting frustrated with them telling him what he should do, “I don’t know!” Liam shouted, standing up. </p><p>“Liam, sit down,” Theo glared at him.</p><p>“Stop just everyone stop!” Corey broke them up.</p><p>Liam stared at him, Theo stopped pulling down Liam, Brett and Nolan were in shock, and Mason was even more shocked.</p><p>“Liam can do whatever the hell he wants to do! He doesn’t need you all breathing down his neck every five seconds. We all know we are all concerned about Liam but smothering him isn’t going to help anybody!” Corey looked at Theo, Brett, and Mason, “Liam, they don’t mean it, but they are worried about you. We all are; we don’t like seeing you dying before our eyes, but throwing your life away isn’t going to help you.”</p><p>Liam sat back down listening to Corey, “you’re right. I’ll go tomorrow and decide later.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bryant,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Corey smiled as he and Mason went upstairs.</p><p>“I’m impressed, Corey,” Mason looked at him, “you managed to calm down Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken.”</p><p>“I’ve been watching it for far too long,” Corey told his boyfriend, “Theo’s changed, but he’s never cared for anyone before. He’s trying, but he needs help. Liam is more emotional than he lets on. Think about it his mother died, his stepdad left him, he moved to college, hunters killed people because of him, all fueling his eating disorder he’s had for years that was left untreated. Let’s not mention his IED and being an alpha werewolf on top of all of it.”</p><p>Mason nodded, “I know more than anyone how hard Liam is on himself.”</p><p>Liam tried to finish his supplement, but his body was used to be empty. It took everything in his power to keep down half of it, thinking of the talk he just had with Nolan. </p><p>Melissa looked at him before leaving, “Liam, you know what is going to happen if you keep going like this.” </p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>“I will take care of you,” Melissa looked at him, “I made a promise with your mother and father; I don’t want to break it.”</p><p>“Let’s go upstairs,” Liam told Theo.</p><p>Theo agreed; Liam pulled out his laptop and began working on stuff. Theo opened his and fell down a different path. He couldn’t stop looking up things about how to help people with eating disorders. He knew he had no clue what he was doing, heck a year and a half ago he was trying to kill Liam, now he would do anything to keep him alive. Theo wished he could trade places with Liam. Liam was the good one, always did what was right; he was selfless. Theo not so much; even now he was changed, but he also knew he would do anything for Liam, even if it involved taking out the rest of the pack. He should be haunted by his past, not Liam. He just couldn’t wrap his brain around why torturing yourself would be a coping mechanism for grief and pain. It was making him frustrated; he couldn’t understand the person he loved in this world.</p><p>Theo turned around to ask Liam and noticed he was passed out on top of his laptop, “oh, Liam, he laughed, pulling the laptop out from under him. He changed and got into bed himself, wrapping his body around the boy.</p><p>Nolan and Brett stayed downstairs. “What happened with Liam?” Brett asked Nolan.</p><p>“I just helped him get cleaned up; he couldn’t stomach his dinner,” Nolan replied.</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>Nolan sighed stupid werewolf abilities, “I can’t tell you it was between Liam and me.”</p><p>“Okay, I mean if you cheat on me with Liam; Theo will kill you,” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“It wasn’t that Brett; it was just stuff Liam probably doesn’t want everyone to know.”</p><p>“I know; I just enjoying making you frustrated,” Brett smirked, “but actually how are you doing?”</p><p>“Fine, I mean I’ll heal,” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>Brett could see Nolan wasn’t handling this well as well as he tried to appear since the hunters were taken care of. </p><p>“It seems all too good to be true,” Nolan looked at him, “I keep thinking someone still has us as targets, just knowing now we have our guard down. I can’t get it out of my head; I can’t relax. I’m scared Liam is going to die. I’m scared something is going to happen to you. I’m scared of being alone. Like why can’t I just be comfortable and not be in paranoia all the time? “</p><p>Brett took Nolan in his arms, “you got me, you got our pack, and we aren’t going to let anything happen to one another.” Brett slid up Nolan’s sleeves seeing new fresh streaks of red. Brett was the only one that knew about Nolan’s habit, but he had a feeling it was getting bad again.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Nolan looked up at him.</p><p>“Stop being sorry; I know you need something to control,” Brett looked at him, “Is that what you talked to Liam about? You know him not eating is the same way.”</p><p>Nolan nodded as Brett held his wrist taking away some physical pain. </p><p>“You know you can talk to me about this; I don’t care if it’s after you do it. I just don’t want you holding things up anymore,” Brett looked into his eyes.</p><p>“I love you,” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“I love you too, Holloway.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Running into the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam woke up feeling Theo still around him; he looked at his phone, midnight. It was going to be a long night. He looked at his situation, trying to escape Theo’s grasp. He twisted, and Theo moved but he didn’t wake up. Liam slid out of his arms, throwing on a hoodie and his running shoes. Liam sighed, now trying to sneak past two werewolves, a werecoyote, a chameleon, Nolan, and Mason that was going to be even harder. Liam was at least light on his feet from lacrosse; he snuck down the stairs and noticed Brett and Nolan fell asleep on the couch. “Great,” he muttered, trying to get to the door. He managed to somehow get out before either of them woke up.</p><p>Brett heard the door close and woke up, throwing Nolan almost to the floor.</p><p>“What?” Nolan looked at him panicking.</p><p>“Nothing, I thought I heard something,” Brett assured him, “let’s go to bed.” He figured it was just someone upstairs.</p><p>Liam walked out into the darkness; it felt good feeling the cold air on his skin. He was freezing of course, but he always was. He walked off towards the woods trying to clear his head; everything was fuzzy. He was ignoring the black dots in his vision but jogged on. He knew his body didn’t have the energy for this, but he needed to keep going. </p><p>Theo woke up two hours later, realizing the bed was empty. “Liam?” Theo called out. He looked in the restroom and went downstairs. His boyfriend was nowhere in sight; he tried his phone and heard it ringing upstairs where he left it.</p><p>“Damn it, Liam. Where are you?” Theo said to himself. He thought about waking someone else up to go with him, but he figured he would be able to find him himself. He quickly exited the house silently.</p><p>Liam was walking for an hour when he realized he should turn around. He was exhausted; his body could barely support his own lightweight, but he had no choice now but to keep going. He felt his vision go black and didn’t remember hitting the ground.</p><p>Theo found Liam’s track easily; he knew Liam’s scent and footprints in and out. He jumped in his truck following the path for about a mile, when he found him collapsed on the side of the road.</p><p>“Liam!” Theo ran to his side, trying to shake him awake. He felt his heartbeat, slow and faint. “Come on, Liam wake up`!”  Theo growled at him.</p><p>Liam’s eyes opened at the sound of Theo’s voice, “Theo,” he managed to speak out.</p><p>“Grab on to me, Liam.” </p><p>“I can’t hold myself up,” Liam tried looking at him. Theo swung Liam’s light body in his arms and put him into the truck.</p><p>Theo was silent; he was mad at Liam for going out alone, but he was too concerned to yell at him right now. What had driven Liam to go run alone in his state? All he cared about right now was that Liam was okay. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” Theo looked over at him, leaning against the window.</p><p>Liam shook his head barely conscious, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Liam I should be furious with you, but right now all I care about is making sure you are okay. How long were you out do you think?”</p><p>“What time is it?” </p><p>“3:30,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“An hour,” Liam muttered.</p><p>Theo turned up the heat on his truck, looking at Liam shaking. </p><p>“I thought I was going to find you dead,” Theo looked at him when they pulled in.</p><p>Liam was fighting back tears.</p><p>“Liam, it’s fine. You’re with me; I have you. Just promise me, never again.”</p><p>Liam nodded collapsing into Theo’s arms. Theo silently walked upstairs carrying Liam going back to bed. Theo held him tighter than he ever had before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Hearts Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Theo, Liam!” Brett was pounding on the door.</p><p>Theo sprung up; Liam following slower, “what?” Theo answered the door. </p><p>“We need to leave in a half-hour; what are you two doing?” Brett looked at them, noticing the black circles under both of their eyes.</p><p>“Rough Night,” Theo told him slamming the door in his face. Theo threw on jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Liam put on a lacrosse hoodie and sweatpants. They headed downstairs; Liam leaning on Theo the whole way.</p><p>“Coffee?” Mason handed them both a cup. Corey had breakfast sandwiches for them. Nolan was sitting at the table staring at an untouched sandwich and coffee.</p><p>“Great,” Theo thought to himself, “Liam was no way going to eat now.” He was right; Liam didn’t even look at the food while Theo ate. </p><p>As 9:30 approached, Mason looked at them, “I’ll drive.”</p><p>“I always drive,” Theo growled at him.</p><p>“And I don’t want to die when you fall asleep at the wheel,” Mason replied, “I don’t know what happened with you two last night, but you both look awful.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mason,” Theo eye-rolled, saying no more for Liam’s sake.</p><p>They were used to cramming all six of them in one car; the puppy pack did it all the time. Liam and Nolan were placed in the middle being the smallest of course. Liam noticed Nolan was holding his arm weirdly and noticed blood on the edge of his sleeve. He put the pieces together. Nolan yesterday, saying he knew what he was going through. Liam ran through his thoughts he hasn’t seen Nolan in a short-sleeved shirt in at least a month. Liam was kicking himself internally; he had been too caught up in his own self to even notice. He needed to be stronger for his pack.</p><p>They pulled into the school; Liam almost fell as he got out of the car, weak, exhausted.</p><p>Theo caught him, but Liam tried to push him away, “I just tripped sorry.” Theo glared at him but let him go.</p><p>Liam pulled Nolan aside before going in, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Nolan looked at him confused.</p><p>Liam pointed to his sleeve.</p><p>“You realized,” Nolan pulled up his sleeve, showing perfectly straight cuts.</p><p>“That’s why you knew what I am going through.”</p><p>“We all have our coping mechanism, Liam.”</p><p>“I should have been there for you,” Liam looked at his friend, “talk to me when things get bad.”</p><p>“Thanks, Liam, but it’s not your fault,” Nolan looked at him, “you are doing your best.”</p><p>Liam assumed Nolan was just being nice to him.</p><p>“C’mon Liam, let’s go catch up,” Nolan pulled the alpha’s arm.</p><p>They walked into the president’s office and took a seat. The man walked in.</p><p>“First off, I want to say I’m sorry for everything you guys have been through this past week.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir, but to be honest; we have been through stuff like this plenty of times before,” Mason spoke to them.</p><p>“I am aware, unfortunately; I know about what happened in Beacon Hills. As well as some of your past, he said looking at Theo, Liam, and Brett, “I wanted to let you know; we are here for anything you need. We let all your professors know. Dr.Ryan will be replaced; we will be holding a proper memorial service for Luke and Coach. We have counseling services if you would like to talk to someone about it. We understand this is hard for all of you, and we hope you continue the rest of your education here with us.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Theo spoke out first.</p><p>“Yes, we really appreciate it,” Mason stepped in.</p><p>“Thank you sir; it all means a lot to us,” Brett agreed.</p><p>“Thanks,” Corey smiled at him.</p><p>“Also, we have hired a new lacrosse coach by the name of Bobby Finstock,” he smiled at them.</p><p>Nolan smiled, “Couldn’t have picked anyone better, thank you.”</p><p>Liam was listening; everything was perfect. Too perfect. He didn’t deserve this, none of this. He was a monster, selfish, weak, and dangerous. His head was spiraling. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he just be thankful? He then remembered again; he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve any of this; he didn’t deserve the pack, Theo, his position, everyone’s care, food, comfort, water, heck he didn’t even deserve to breathe. </p><p>“Liam,” Theo looked at him with concern, and that is when Liam’s body gave out.</p><p>Theo caught him before he hit the ground, checking his pulse.</p><p>“He’s not breathing,” Theo looked at them, panicking. </p><p>“I’ll call 911,” the president spoke while Theo started chest compressions. </p><p>Brett and Nolan ran to find an AED while Corey, Mason, and Theo took turns trying to bring Liam back to life. Nolan and Brett came back, shoving them out of the way. One shock, two shocks, three shocks, nothing. When finally, Liam’s chest began to rise again as the ambulance arrived. </p><p>The paramedic spoke to Mason and Corey while Theo held Liam’s small body barely moving in his arms. Nolan and Brett watched every breath making sure they didn’t stop.</p><p>“18-year-old male, severely malnourished, apparent heart failure, resuscitated once,” the paramedic called into the hospital, “parents we need to notify?” he asked the group.</p><p>“They are dead,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Sir, we need you to let us take him; you can come with us; however, we need to take him from you.”</p><p>Theo reluctantly let go of Liam’s limp body.</p><p>“Call the pack, meet us at the hospital,” Theo looked at them.</p><p>Nolan was unmoving, using Brett for support. Corey was comforting Mason who was shaken from his best friend dying in front of his eyes. Mason dialed Scott.</p><p>“If you guys need anything let us know, I was worried about him most of all,” the president looked at them.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Brett told him as they rushed out. </p><p>The paramedic looked at Theo in the ambulance, “relation to the patient?”</p><p>“Boyfriend.”</p><p>“Any signs of self-harm or suicidal thoughts?”</p><p>“Self-harm.”</p><p>“Has he been eating?”</p><p>Theo took a breath; he hated outing Liam, but he had no choice.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“2 months at the least.”</p><p>“Any treatment?”</p><p>“Yes, a friend that is a nurse.”</p><p>“Any history in the past?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hospitalization for eating disorders?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Son, your friend is extremely unstable. We don’t know how he alive right now.  His organs are failing him; I don’t know if we are too late or not.”</p><p>“Don’t say that; you will make sure he is alive,” Theo's eyes flashed yellow.</p><p>The paramedic dropped the clipboard out of shock.</p><p>“Sorry,” Theo composed himself.</p><p>“Werewolves?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m surprised you didn’t know by our names.”</p><p>“I don’t pay attention to the news much.”</p><p>“Not a bad thing.”</p><p> They arrived at the hospital where nurses immediately took Liam.</p><p>“We need you to go to the waiting room, and we will update you with any changes,” a woman asked Theo.</p><p>Theo walked there numbly, not feeling anything. He stared at his hands thinking of the blood they had shed. Liam was the one thing good in his life, what if he was taken away just to play revenge on him. He thought of his dream. He was taken out of the trance by arms around his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Awaiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Lydia sat down beside him offering him a tissue. Theo hadn’t even realized he had been crying. </p><p>Scott sat down on the other side of him grabbing his hand in reassurance. Melissa and Argent were already interrogating doctors. Stiles sat down in silence holding Derek’s hand who was also somber. Peter and Parrish sat down in silence as well; you could tell they were even worked up over it. Malia was wrapped around Scott, trying to comfort Theo as well. When Mason, Corey, Brett, and Nolan rushed in; tears in each one of their eyes. Mason and Corey took a place beside Parrish who was helping calm Mason down. Nolan was still dead to the world, relying completely on Brett. Stiles and Derek went over to them. </p><p>Melissa and Argent finally came back over. Argent sighed, “his heart stopped once more, but as of now he is stable.” </p><p>“Thank God,” Theo muttered.  He might have been an atheist, but maybe something was out there after all. </p><p>“We can go see him after the doctor comes out,” Melissa told them. </p><p>The doctor came out about a half-hour later. </p><p>“Before you go in and see him, I have some questions I need some answers. Are you all comfortable being here?”</p><p>Everyone nodded; Theo knew Liam knew the whole pack knew anyways.</p><p>“We already got that Liam hasn’t been eating for around 2 months; we have previous health records showing hospitalization for anorexia. We found wounds on Mr. Dunbar’s body. Are those from self-harm?”</p><p>“The ones on his arms yes; the body no he was fighting saving us all,” Melissa told him.</p><p>“Has Liam been partaking in any purging behavior?”</p><p>“He hasn’t been able to hold food down recently, but not on purpose,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>Nolan looked up out of his trance, “yes, he has been.” He hated revealing Liam, but also he knew they needed to know to help him.</p><p>Theo turned and looked at him; “Nolan realized, and he didn’t. Good boyfriend there Theo,” he thought to himself.</p><p>“Overexercising?”</p><p>“Yes,” Theo looked at him, thinking of last night.</p><p>“Suicidal thoughts?”</p><p>Everyone looked around at each other. </p><p>“We don’t know,” Theo muttered. </p><p>“Ms. McCall, I would like to speak to you privately about treatment options,” he told her, letting everyone else in to see Liam.</p><p>Theo’s heart sank; he knew Liam wouldn’t handle treatment well. </p><p>Theo walked in and almost crumbled to his knees. He had lost any ounce of dignity he had left. Scott and Peter grabbed him before he hit the ground. The sight of Liam terrified him, hooked up to a heart monitor, breathing tube, AED waiting, feeding tube out his nose, various IVs, the hospital gown revealed his skeletal figure even more without his baggy clothes. He was as pale as a ghost. Theo took a seat beside him holding his cold, lifeless hand, silent. Scott sat down beside him. Corey and Mason taking the other side. Brett had Nolan in his arms in the corner. Derek, Stiles, Malia, and Peter sat on the far facing wall. Lydia sat down comforting Mason and Corey. Argent and Parrish waivered by the door. The room was silent until Melissa came back in.</p><p>“Theo,” she called him, taking his eyes away from Liam, “I convinced the medical team to do this. They obviously want to admit him, inpatient, in the ED unit, however, I explained how detrimental that would be for Liam’s health. They hesitated with how bad his condition is, but they agreed they can’t put him at any higher risk. So, they agreed to set up a strict plan for him that he has to follow and let him do outpatient. It will be three nights a week, however, if he refuses or has another hospitalization. Legally, they will put him in inpatient care.</p><p>Theo breathed again, “Thank you, Melissa.”</p><p>“Don’t make me regret it; you have to watch him.”</p><p>Theo nodded looking back at Liam.</p><p>Hours passed, no one moved, no one spoke. A nurse came in bringing food vouchers and told them they could stay until 8 except Theo who could stay the night.</p><p>Stiles threw a sandwich at Theo when they came back, “eat it.”</p><p>Theo growled at him.</p><p>“Seriously, you have to take care of yourself to take care of him,” Stiles looked at him. </p><p>Theo looked up at Stiles being nice to him for once, “thanks.”</p><p>8:00 came around, and everyone got ready to leave.</p><p>“You sure you are okay staying, Theo?” Melissa asked him.</p><p>Theo nodded, focusing on Liam. She wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, “get some sleep.”</p><p>Theo watched Liam until he felt his own eyelids get heavy; he didn’t even remember falling asleep.</p><p>“I’ll drive your car,” Argent looked at Mason, “go home with Lydia and Parrish.”</p><p>Mason thanked him as they went towards Parrish’s truck. </p><p>Melissa and Argent got in with Brett and Nolan.</p><p>“Are you two okay?” Melissa looked back at them.</p><p>Brett nodded, while Nolan remained silent.</p><p>“Nolan? Honey, you need to talk to us.”</p><p>Tears were streaming down Nolan’s face, “he doesn’t deserve it.”</p><p>Brett wrapped Nolan in his arms, “neither do you,” he whispered in his ear. </p><p>Melissa looked at him, “Nolan, I know this has been hard on you too. I know what you’ve been doing. I just wanted you to know; we are here for you. You can talk to us about anything.”</p><p>Nolan nodded, realizing Melissa knew from when she treated his wounds. </p><p>Scott, Malia, Derek, Peter, and Stiles were in the jeep. </p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Scott was beating himself up over not being there for Liam.</p><p>“Scott, stop, all you can do is be there for him, blaming yourself isn’t going to help,” Malia rubbed his back.</p><p>Stiles and Derek agreed.</p><p>“He’s strong; he’ll be okay,” Peter looked at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. I'm not Leaving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo awoke at 7 AM to the sound of movement and panicked breathing. </p><p>“Theo,” Liam grabbed his hand, “where am I?”</p><p>“The hospital, Little Wolf,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam went to rip out an IV, “you can’t let them keep me here.”</p><p>“Liam stop,” Theo trapped his hand, “look at me; you died twice. Your heart failed. I watched you die.” </p><p>Liam looked at Theo crying; he never saw Theo so upset before.</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice; I need you,” Theo looked at him, “I’m sorry, but listen Melissa talked to them to not put you in inpatient even though you should. They are making you a treatment plan, then you have to do outpatient.”</p><p>Liam sighed looking at the ceiling.</p><p>“I know you don’t want it, but you can’t fight this any longer; you are going to lose. I can’t lose you.”</p><p>Liam began to cry, “I love you, Theo.”</p><p>“I love you too, Liam.”</p><p>The doctor came in and checked out Liam.</p><p>“I don’t’ know how you are alive, kid,” he looked at him, “you’re not stable at all, but your guardian said you would not accept inpatient willing.”</p><p>“No, sir, I would not,” Liam said bluntly.</p><p>Theo could tell he was biting his tongue not to snap at the doctor. </p><p>“We have a plan to go over with you; you are the one who will be administering it?” the doctor looked at Theo. </p><p>“Yes,” Theo looked at Liam.</p><p>The doctor laid out this giant package and started explaining meal plans, exchanges, and all this stuff. Theo was following along, but Liam looked bored since he already knew how it worked. </p><p>“You aren’t allowed to leave here until you eat breakfast,” the doctor told him, “a nurse will bring it to you shortly.</p><p>A nurse walked in they looked at Liam holding a tray; his meal plan was small starting out to avoid refeeding syndrome, but Liam stared at the cup of cereal, a container of milk, and juice like it was going to kill him.  </p><p>“Coffee?” they looked at them.</p><p>“Yes please,” Theo said; Liam nodded as well. </p><p>“I brought you a breakfast sandwich as well to eat with him,” they smiled.</p><p>“Thanks,” Theo looked at them accepting the sandwich and coffee. Liam was glaring at the food. </p><p>“Liam, you heard the doctor. Do you want to go home?”</p><p>Liam gave in taking a bite of the cereal. It took him forty-five minutes, but Liam finally finished the cereal and juice. </p><p>The doctor came back in.</p><p>“Can I leave now?” Liam asked him.</p><p>“We have to unhook you; however, you are going to have to wear a heart monitor for three days to make sure it continues to beat regularly.”</p><p>Liam nodded; he handed Theo the discharge papers and packet. The nurse came back in and took out all of Liam’s IV’s and unhooked him from the heart monitor. Liam was forced to wear the feeding tube for at least two weeks.</p><p>“Your ride is out in the waiting room,” they told the two boys.</p><p>“Thank you,” Theo told him, while Liam got dressed. He still couldn’t stand on his own the nurse asked if they wanted a wheelchair. Liam refused, making Theo support him. They headed out where Scott was waiting for them.</p><p>“Liam,” Scott embraced the boy; he was fighting back tears, “I was so scared I was going to lose you.”</p><p>Liam accepted his embrace.</p><p>Theo and Scott each grabbed an arm leading him out the doors.</p><p>“We are out of the hospital; I’m picking you up Little Wolf,” Theo picked Liam up, despite his protest carrying him to the jeep. </p><p>“How did you win picking him up?” Theo asked.</p><p>“I shed the most tears,” Scott smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A Fresh Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was waiting in the living room for Liam to come home. Theo carried him in sitting him down beside Mason and Corey. Mason hugged his best friend; Corey grabbed his hand. Lydia and Parrish smiled at him. </p><p>“You scared us, Liam,” Stiles smiled at him.</p><p>“You scared Stiles; I knew you would be fine,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“Good to see you awake kid,” Peter smirked at him.</p><p>Malia hugged him from behind. </p><p>Argent and Melissa were happy to see him home.</p><p>Theo noticed Brett and Nolan were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Where’s Brett and Nolan?” Theo asked.</p><p>“Upstairs; they had a rough night. They will be down soon,” Melissa assured him.</p><p>Liam looked panickily up the stairs worried about Nolan.</p><p>“He’s okay Liam,” Mason told him.</p><p>After they got home last night, Nolan got ahold of his blade and cut a little too much. Brett walked in on him just in time to stop him, before there was no stopping the bleeding. Melissa stitched him up, but he was still upset. He was under the constant watch of Brett for a while, but hopefully, the experience scared him enough. However, his secret wasn’t unknown to Mason, Corey, Scott, or Malia now, but that was okay. He was ready for their support.</p><p>Nolan and Brett walked down the stairs, “Liam!” Nolan shouted. </p><p>“Hey, Nolan, hey, Brett,” Liam accepted their hugs from behind him. </p><p>They sat down on the floor in front of them.</p><p>“So, Marvel movie marathon?” Scott asked Liam. </p><p>“I’m assuming I’m not supposed to really move.”</p><p>Theo nodded, “doctor’s orders.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me.”</p><p>Lunch came around way too fast for Liam’s likings: Melissa gave him a plate of a small sandwich, an apple, and some crackers. Liam watched as everyone else ate; their eyes gazed upon him waiting for him to eat. He was frustrated with everyone watching him, but of course, he did die yesterday from not eating. He understood, but still, it was hard.</p><p>Theo gripped his thigh, “Li, you have to you know that.”</p><p>Liam knew there was no one way he was getting out of this it was either food or supplement, and no one was going to let him go to the restroom alone. He stared at the food and gave up, fight back his claws and tears. He wasn’t even sure if he was angry, frustrated, or upset at himself at this point.</p><p>“You don’t want to try?” Melissa looked at him, “you know your other option.”</p><p>Liam stared her down and finally shook his head, pushing his plate towards her.</p><p>“Okay,” Melissa said, setting up his feeding tube. </p><p>Liam wanted to fight back, but he couldn’t do that to the pack, no matter how hard he wanted to. He clenched his fists so hard, blood formed from the crescent shapes in his palms. Theo managed to unlock them as Melissa finished setting it up. Liam leaned his head on Theo through the whole procedure. </p><p>Mason put his hand on Liam’s shoulder, “it’s going to get easier.” Liam nodded, avoiding Mason’s eyes. </p><p>“Let’s go outside,” Liam looked at Theo an hour later.</p><p>“Liam, you are supposed to be on bed rest,” Theo glared at him.</p><p>“Can we please go on a drive?” Liam begged.</p><p>“Fine, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam attempted to walk out to the truck by himself as black spots filled his vision; Theo grabbed him from behind before he fell. He could feel Liam tense up.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I am just so weak; I just wish I could do something myself,” Liam was fighting back tears; he couldn’t even walk by himself.</p><p>“You will soon; you just need to regain some strength.”</p><p>“I hope you are right.”</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>“I don’t I just couldn’t sit there any longer; everyone breathing down my neck. I just needed time away with you.”</p><p>Theo smiled turning on the radio quietly. </p><p>Theo looked over at Liam staring out the window, his hood was up almost covering his eyes. He looked adorable, despite his scarily small frame. He was just happy he was alive; the memory of yesterday him lying dead was the worst thing to ever happen to Theo. Theo has been through a lot, but Liam dying would top everything in his life, even killing Tara.</p><p>Liam looked over and smiled at him, “I like watching you drive.”</p><p>Theo grabbed his hand, “I like anything with you.” Theo was taken aback by how cold his hand was; he forgot Liam was always freezing. Theo had the heat so high; he was sweating. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Yes, I’m just thinking,” Liam looked into his eyes.</p><p>“What about?”</p><p>“Everything is too peaceful.”</p><p>“Liam, you need to focus on yourself right now; it’s a blessing that we don’t have anything else to fight,” Theo assured him.</p><p>Liam nodded gripping Theo’s hand.</p><p>They were driving for an hour before coming back. Nolan and Brett were still on the couch, but everyone else had dispersed for the afternoon. </p><p>“How are you feeling Nolan?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Better now, you?” Nolan looked at him; everyone had heard about his episode last night. Nolan felt bad about it like they should be worried about Liam, not himself, but he also knew Liam was thinking the same thing. He knew he needed to be open to everyone.</p><p>“Cold and tired,” Liam looked at him. Theo grabbed a blanket and pulled him onto the chair with him, just having Liam in his arms reassured him he was alive.</p><p>“Can you believe Coach is coming to coach us?” Nolan laughed.</p><p>“Doesn’t surprise me; I mean we were his best team,” Liam smirked seeing Scott walking down the stairs.</p><p>Scott looked at him, “hey!”</p><p>“I mean I was almost better than you without being a werewolf; I think I’m the better player,” Liam smiled.</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re in Theo’s arms right now, Liam.”</p><p>Theo looked at the alpha, “I mean he does have a point there, also did you make it to the state championship.”</p><p>Scott glared at him, “fine, okay you guys had a better team, but also I trained you.” </p><p>“Excuse me, but I also helped,” Brett stepped in.</p><p>“Exactly, so who do you have to thank.”</p><p>“Myself,” Liam said bluntly.</p><p>“Liam does work harder than anyone,” Nolan broke in.</p><p>“Stop defending your co-captain,” Brett looked down at him.</p><p>“I mean currently none of us are captains so; I have no ties,” Nolan smirked, “and Liam is faster on his feet than you.”</p><p>“You know what Holloway,” Brett tackled Nolan down on the couch.</p><p>“Okay, I admit, you are the best lacrosse player; I know,” Scott finally said to his beta.</p><p>“I mean I did learn from the best,” Liam flashed his red eyes.</p><p>“No turning!” Scott scolded him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Liam muttered, holding his head, after feeling a wave of nausea run over him from trying to shift.</p><p>Liam’s head was still spinning, but Theo held him up until he recomposed himself.</p><p>Scott looked at him, “are you okay?”</p><p>“Just needed a moment,” Liam nodded.</p><p>“Do you want to go lie down?” Theo asked him.</p><p>Liam was trying to say he was fine, but his body arguing against him. He was going in and out of consciousness. Scott helped Theo get him upstairs before he completely passed out. </p><p>Theo looked at Scott after Liam was out, “do you think he is going to be okay?” </p><p>“I don’t know, but I do know Liam’s a fighter, and he also has the best support system,” Scott grabbed Theo’s shoulder. </p><p>“Thanks, Scott,” Theo looked over at Liam lying there.</p><p>Theo sat on the edge of the bed, working on some schoolwork while listening to Liam’s heart beating.</p><p>Theo hadn’t even noticed he dozed off until he heard voices outside the door, “should we wake them up?”</p><p>“I feel bad, but also Liam needs to get into the habit of eating three meals.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Theo heard a knock on the door and sprang up.</p><p>“Sorry,” Scott looked at him, “Stiles and Derek have dinner ready, and we wanted to make sure Liam ate something.”</p><p>Theo panicked realizing he fell asleep, not keeping watch over Liam, but fortunately the alpha was still out his heart was still beating.</p><p>“Liam,” Theo gently shook him awake, “Liam, Liam Dunbar, wake up.” No movement. Theo eventually did a Scott and ripped the blankets off of him, figuring his body would instantly start shaking.”</p><p>“What?” Liam said groggily. </p><p>“Dinner, Little Wolf,” Theo sat down beside him as his blue eyes began to open. </p><p>“How long have I been out?”</p><p>“A few hours, do you even remember passing out?”</p><p>Liam shook his head, “I remember trying to turn and that’s it.”</p><p>“Scott and I brought you up here; it was too much stress on your body.”</p><p>“Geez, I’m weak,” Liam muttered.</p><p>“Come here,” Theo grabbed him in his arms.</p><p>“Were you here the whole time?”</p><p>“I started doing homework, then woke up when Scott began knocking at the door.”</p><p>“Scott knocked?”</p><p>“You were out cold.”</p><p>“Let’s go before someone barges in a little less nice.”</p><p>Liam nodded accepting Theo’s hand to pull him out of bed; Liam felt dizzy, but Theo was prepared to have a firm grip on his arm.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Liam nodded trying to get rid of the anxiousness that was filling his head and stomach. </p><p>Stiles and Derek were fighting over who did most of the cooking when they walked down. Peter was recording them for blackmail. Malia and Scott sat there shaking their heads. Brett and Nolan looked like they just woke up as well. Mason and Corey were looking at something on Corey’s laptop. Parrish and Argent were talking while Melissa and Lydia were as well. Liam took a seat beside Scott; Theo sitting between him and Stiles.</p><p>“Hey, you two are alive!” Peter looked at them.</p><p>Everyone glared at him.</p><p>“Too soon?”</p><p>“I thought it was funny,” Liam looked at the man.</p><p>“This is why I like Liam,” Peter responded avoiding the death stares of everyone else.</p><p>Stiles and Derek made hamburgers, fries, and vegetables. Theo looked at Liam, knowing he wasn’t going to eat that.</p><p>“Do you want anything else?” Theo asked him quietly.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Liam stated.</p><p>Everyone else dug in as Liam stared at his plate.</p><p>“Liam, you need to start trying,” Melissa looked at him,</p><p>Liam picked up a green bean and put it in his mouth, pushing away his plate definitely.</p><p>Scott looked at him concern; Theo almost put his head down into his food out of frustration.</p><p>“You can’t survive on supplement either,” Melissa looked at him</p><p>“I can’t eat right now,” Liam said standing up his whole body was shaking, his heart began to race.</p><p>“Liam, it’s fine sit down,” Theo pulled him back into his seat. He realized Liam was about to have a panic attack. Everyone was looking at Liam. Liam sunk into his chair grabbing the edges to ground himself. </p><p>“Liam,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam grabbed Theo’s hand under the table until everyone finished eating. Clean up began, and that’s when Liam couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Theo felt his heart racing and his breathes began to waver. He tried standing up but collapsed onto the ground. Scott and Theo grabbed him and took him to the couch. </p><p>“Look at me Little Wolf,” Theo tried to get him to focus on him, he grabbed his hands looking into his eyes. Liam's eyes were fluttering. Scott was rubbing his shoulders. Stiles ran over, knowing what a panic attack was like.</p><p>“Liam, Liam you’re alright.”</p><p>Liam’s body was convulsing at this point.</p><p>“What is wrong with him?” Theo looked at the other two, starting to panic himself.</p><p>“It looks like a nonepileptic seizure,” Stiles said, “we have to let it run its course; there’s nothing we can do. I used to get them a lot when I was younger.”</p><p>“A seizure?”</p><p>“Nonepileptic, it acts on your body like a seizure, but there is no neurological damage. It’s like a panic attack, but you lose control of your body. Give him your arm to grab on to. I know it’s hard to watch, but it’s all we can do is try to get him to refocus,” Stiles grabbed Liam’s shoulder trying to get him to stop tremoring. </p><p>Theo felt Liam gripping his arm, but he could tell Liam couldn’t process what was happening. </p><p>10 minutes passed. Melissa was trying to help. Nolan, Brett, Mason, and Corey ran over. Finally, the tremors slowed, and Liam collapsed in Theo’s arms. </p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>Liam nodded his head, burying his head into Theo’s chest.</p><p>Stiles backed everyone up giving Liam space to breathe. Liam eventually looked up at everyone, embarrassed. </p><p>Scott and Stiles smiled at him. Melissa nodded her head in reassurance. Mason, Brett, Nolan, and Corey looked terrified but relieved.</p><p>“You’re okay, Little Wolf,” Theo rubbed his back. Melissa came over with a blanket, and some decaf coffee, hoping to comfort the boy. </p><p>Liam gripped the mug as if his life depended on it as he laid on the side of Theo. </p><p>Melissa came over in about thirty minutes with his supplement to go through his feeding tube, “I’m sorry, but you need to do this.”</p><p>Liam nodded using Theo completely for support</p><p>“I can’t sit here anymore,” Liam looked up at him.</p><p>“You have to Liam, three days, that’s it, then we have Sunday to say goodbye then school on Monday if you are up to going. Don’t force it.”</p><p>“I’m going.”</p><p>“I figured you would be.”</p><p>Theo helped Liam upstairs. Liam grabbed his laptop, reading some articles for class, trying to get his mind off of everything. Theo was exhausted, lying down in bed, falling asleep before Liam even got into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Trying to return to Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam looked over and smiled at him; despite everything happening he had one constant thing. Theo was always there for him; if someone would have told him a year and a half ago, Theo would be his anchor. Liam would have punched them in the face. He now couldn’t imagine life without the chimera. He didn’t realize how much someone could change, but Liam realized Theo was just never shown any love, family, or comfort. That’s all he ever needed, bringing him back from Hell was the best decision in his life. He remembered Hayden’s protests; the pack was furious at him. He didn’t even know where Hayden was now; he thought she was his true love. He was devastated when she left him, but now he realized it was the best thing that could have happened to him. Liam didn’t feel like sleeping; he knows he should, but his mind was racing. He knew he couldn’t sneak out and go for a walk as he wanted, but he stared at his laptop aimlessly doing schoolwork. He didn’t even realize what time it was until Theo stirred. Theo felt the emptiness in bed and panicked.</p><p>“Relax, I’m here,” Liam laughed.</p><p>“What time did you get up?” Theo looked at his phone;  it was 7:00 AM.</p><p>Liam looked down, ignoring the headache he had from a lack of sleep.</p><p>Theo realized by his black circles and look, “you didn’t sleep at all did you?”</p><p>“I couldn’t I don’t know I was just anxious about something.”</p><p>“Liam, your body needs sleep to heal, and your mind needs to rest.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll take a nap later.”</p><p>“Sure, Little Wolf,” Theo said as he got up, getting ready for the day. Liam took a shower and heard Theo break-in. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I can’t leave you alone in here now, can I?” Theo smirked.</p><p>After a long shower, Theo and Liam got out. Liam instantly wrapped himself in a towel, shivering so bad. Theo threw him one of his hoodies and a pair of Liam’s sweatpants with drawstrings he prayed would fit his boyfriend. Theo got dressed and looked at Liam still shivering. The shower was lovely, but it was also a cruel reminder of the shape Liam was in. </p><p>“Let’s get some coffee,” Theo grabbed his hand.</p><p>Theo and Liam were the first ones downstairs in the house for once. Theo began making coffee while Liam leaned against the counter. Everything seemed almost normal for once. </p><p>Once the coffee was done; Liam and Theo sat on the couch together, just enjoying the alone time. Mason and Corey were down next.</p><p>“Morning,” Mason looked at them. Corey smiled.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam replied. Theo did his typical nod. They sat down on the loveseat across the room just enjoying their time like Theo and Liam. </p><p>Brett and Nolan came down shortly after, “wow everyone else actually let us sleep for once,” Brett chuckled. Nolan smiled, looking so much better than yesterday morning. </p><p>Scott and Malia finally came down, looking like a married couple already. </p><p>“Morning,” Scott said reaching for coffee, “mom texted and was wondering if you guys wanted to get brunch and take us shopping in town.”</p><p>“We do,” Mason jumped at the opportunity, dragging Corey with him. </p><p>Brett looked at Nolan, “I’m not a big shopper, but I do like food, so I’m in.” Nolan agreed.</p><p>Theo glanced at Liam unable to read what he was thinking, “we don’t have to go if you don’t want.”</p><p>“No, I do it will be fun,” Liam shook his nervousness aside.</p><p>“Good, leave at 10?” Scott asked.</p><p>They agreed.</p><p>Theo got in his truck, Liam taking the passenger seat; Nolan and Brett in the back. Scott and Malia took Mason and Corey while they were meeting everyone else at the restaurant.  </p><p>“You sure you are up to this,” Theo asked Liam when they pulled in.</p><p>“No, but I’ll do it,” Liam said opening the passenger seat door.</p><p>They walked in Melissa, Argent, Peter, Lydia, and Parrish already had a table. Derek and Stiles pulled in with the rest of them. Liam took a seat beside Parrish.</p><p>A waitress came around to ask for drinks; Theo looked at Liam who was clearly anxious. He ordered them both coffee then grabbed the menu out of Liam’s shaking hands. </p><p>“I’ll order for you, what do you want?” </p><p>Liam shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Toast, eggs, and bacon?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Liam grabbed the coffee as soon as the waitress came back, stealing its warmth. She took orders, and Theo ordered for Liam again. Theo grabbed his hand trying to keep him calm. Liam’s eyes were scanning the restaurant; he knew people were staring at his skeletal frame and feeding tube.<br/>
Parrish looked beside him, feeling Liam’s tenseness, “are you okay?” the man asked quietly.</p><p>Liam shook his head, yes, but he wasn’t okay. This was a lot going on at once, too much for him to handle.</p><p>Parrish began trying to distract Liam from his thought, “how do you like classes in college?”</p><p>“They’re fine,” Liam muttered. </p><p>“Did you ever go to college?” Theo asked him, catching on to what he was doing.</p><p>“Not really after I got out of the service, I took classes online to go to the police academy,” Parrish looked at him, “I jumped around to different stations until Beacon Hills, now I’m with this one,” he smiled at Lydia who turned to join the conversation.</p><p>“Also, you’re now the sheriff of Cambridge,” Lydia smiled, “Theo, are classes easy for you?” </p><p>Theo nodded, “honestly, a lot easier than I thought.”</p><p>“I figured; you’re smart. I flew through my first classes; that’s why I’m graduating undergraduate this year.” </p><p>Theo nodded, while Liam still staring into his coffee cup.</p><p>“Liam, how’s the lacrosse team looking this year?” Parrish asked him.</p><p>“Pretty good, they have some decent players already,” Liam responded quietly.</p><p>“Also, they got the number 1 pick in the country,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“Yes, but no one wants me to play because I’m a werewolf.”</p><p>“But you are playing, and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>The food came, and Liam stared into the plate. Eyes glanced at him; Theo finally looked him with pleading eyes, causing Liam to at least pick up the toast. He played with the crust until he finally managed to put small bites in his mouth. He finished one piece of toast while everyone else was done. </p><p>Liam grabbed his coffee cup and leaned back, staring into the cup. Theo wrapped his arm around him. Melissa picked up the check; everyone thanked her. They got ready to leave, and Melissa pulled Liam aside. </p><p>“How are you feeling after that?”</p><p>Liam shrugged his shoulders.<br/>
“I know that was hard to handle, but you know you need to eat,”</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>“When we get home you need to get something in you.”</p><p>“I will. Thanks, Melissa.”</p><p>Mason was leading everyone through shops.</p><p>Theo and Liam decided to go sit on a bench outside the shops. They both hated shopping, and Liam wasn’t feeling up to doing anything. His head fell on Theo’s shoulder from not sleeping the night before. Theo was listening to Liam’s breathing, not even paying attention that he was dozing off as well.</p><p>Theo woke up to the sound of a phone camera going off; he opened his eyes growling. </p><p>“Settle down, chimera,” Peter chuckled.</p><p>“What do you want Peter?”</p><p>Liam’s eyes opened, glaring at both of them.</p><p>“I have no interest in shopping and decided to come to bother you two,” Peter smirked.</p><p>“Again, what do you want Peter?”</p><p>“Why does everyone expect me to an alternate motive?”</p><p>“You’re Peter Hale,” Liam looked over at him. </p><p>“I actually don’t for once; I just wanted to check in with you two,” Peter answered.</p><p>“We are fine, thanks for asking,” Liam laid his head back down on Theo’s shoulder.</p><p>“I can tell when you are lying,” Peters said, “you know I am a werewolf.”</p><p>“Okay, Peter, I’m not fine I’m tired. I want to be left alone; I’m weak. I just need to suck it up and get better. Anything else you want to know?” </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this but actually you’re not. You are actually scarily strong, one of the strongest alpha’s I know,” Peter said to the boy.</p><p>“What’s going on with you?” Theo asked him.</p><p>“Personally, I want you guys on my side; you’re a strong pack, but also I think Malia is making me soft.</p><p>“Liam also has this weird quality about him that makes people soft,” Theo agreed.</p><p>“Theo, you and I should team up a little more,” Peter said.</p><p>“What we both have questionable morals,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Something like that kid.”</p><p>They sat there waiting for everyone else to finally stop. Theo and Peter were talking while Liam was sleeping. </p><p>“Surprise, you two are friends now,” Stiles looked at Peter ad Theo.</p><p>“Stiles, don’t act like you don’t love me now,” Peter looked at him.</p><p>“Just because we were trapped in the Wild Hunt together doesn’t make us friends.”</p><p>“Are we friends?” Theo smiled.</p><p>“How’s Liam?” Stiles changed the subject.</p><p>Theo and  Peter smirked at each other.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam woke up, “if someone would let me sleep.”</p><p>“You can sleep in your bed, Little Wolf,” Theo picked him off the bench as they headed towards the cars.</p><p>“How was your two’s nap? Brett looked at them heading towards the truck. Nolan held up his phone, showing the picture Peter took of them. </p><p>“I’m going to kill him,” Theo muttered.</p><p>“It was cute,” Brett smiled.</p><p>Theo smiled as they drove towards the house. Liam was shivering, Theo took off his jacket and threw it over his boyfriend. They pulled in, and Liam jumped out almost falling to the ground. Nolan opened his door behind Liam and caught him before he hit the ground.</p><p>“Hey, Li,” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Liam muttered. He steadied himself and walked up the stairs avoiding eating anything. </p><p>“Liam’s out,” Theo said as Melissa walked in.</p><p>“I swear; he was supposed to eat something,” Melissa looked at the chimera.</p><p>“I know,” Theo sighed, “he didn’t sleep at all last night.”</p><p>“Oh, Liam.”</p><p>Theo went downstairs and sat beside Mason on the couch. “What do I do Mason?”</p><p>“Be there for him,” Mason looked at him </p><p>“This is why I don’t care for people,” Theo put his hands on his head.</p><p>“I mean you are doing a pretty good job.”</p><p>“Doesn’t feel like it.”</p><p>“You’ve changed Liam’s life for the better,” Mason assured him, “he just needs time, but he will fight through this.”</p><p>Theo nodded his head, waiting for Liam to wake up.</p><p>Liam woke up a few hours later; Theo heard him coming down the steps.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, Little Wolf, finally decided to get up.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Liam threw himself down between Theo and Mason. </p><p>“Someone’s awake,” Stiles walked in followed by Derek, carrying boxes of food.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Liam mumbled.</p><p>Theo pulled him into his side as everyone else filtered in.</p><p>“You know we have to,” Theo looked down at him.</p><p>“I know,” Liam said to him, heading towards the table.</p><p>Liam glared at the rice and chicken on his plate.</p><p>“Try, Liam,” Theo looked at him, “you know it’s better than a supplement.”</p><p>Liam reluctantly picked up his fork, picking up small bites of the rice, slowly starting to put bites in his mouth.</p><p>Argent was talking about some new partnership he and Peter had with a company. Stiles and Derek were talking about a new case they were working on. Parrish was talking about findings at his police department, which strangely their town seems to attract supernaturals as well.</p><p>Liam wasn’t paying attention, focusing on the rice in front of him. </p><p>“You’re a werewolf, Liam, not a herbivore. Try some of the chicken,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam barred his teeth at him. Theo grabbed his hand in reassurance. Liam ate some of it before pushing his plate away from him. Theo sighed and gripped his hand harder.</p><p>Liam looked at him with a look, “can we go upstairs?”</p><p>Theo nodded hurriedly going upstairs with Liam, “try to keep it down Liam.”</p><p>“I’m so nauseous,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>Theo rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down, but Liam couldn’t handle it and threw everything he just tried to eat back up.</p><p>“Breath, Li,” Theo held his body up from the bathroom floor, “Liam, stay awake.” Theo was holding his shaking body when Melissa came up.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she helped Theo get Liam onto the bed.</p><p>“Sorry,” Liam looked at them.</p><p>“It’s okay; you tried that’s all that matters. That was more than your body is used to eating,” Melissa looked at him, feeling his pulse, “I’m going to get you some water.”</p><p>Theo sat down with Liam stroking his hair. </p><p>“I’m tired of this Theo,” Liam looked up at him. </p><p>“I know Liam,” Theo didn’t like the tone in his voice, “you can’t stop though.”</p><p>Liam laid his head on Theo’s lap as Melissa came back up. Mason and Corey followed wanting to check in with him. </p><p>“I’m okay,” Liam looked at them.</p><p>“Just checking, Li,” Mason responded to his best friend.</p><p>“I’m going to get ready; can you watch him?’ Theo looked at them.</p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter,” Liam mumbled.</p><p>“I just don’t want you passing out, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam eye-rolled as Mason and Corey laughed and sat down on the bed. </p><p>“Mason, I’m fine; you know me,”  Liam looked at him.</p><p>“Liam, look at me I know you can handle yourself, but I also never saw you this bad before that’s why I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“I’m just sick.”</p><p>“Werewolves don’t get sick.”</p><p>“Just let me go to sleep.”</p><p>“Fine, Liam.”</p><p>Mason and Corey waited for Theo to come back.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Mason told them when Theo walked back in.</p><p>“Thanks,” Theo looked at them.</p><p>Corey and Mason smiled before leaving.</p><p>Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, “feeling better?”</p><p>Liam nodded, “yep.”</p><p>“So, if I held your hand, I would feel no pain.”</p><p>“Shut up, Theo.”</p><p>“Goodnight, I love you too would have been perfectly fine,” Theo murmured.</p><p>“Goodnight, I love you,“ Liam rolled over.</p><p>“Goodnight, Little Wolf.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Making Plays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo woke up to Liam staring at the ceiling, ever since the hunters have been disbanded, Theo’s nightmares have decreased, but Liam’s sleep had been getting worse.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Couldn’t go back to sleep,” Liam sighed.</p><p>“Want to get up or lie here?”</p><p>“I don’t want to get up,” Liam looked over at his boyfriend. Theo wrapped his small frame in his arms and looked into his blue eyes. He heard Mason and Corey walk down the stairs, Scott and Malia as well. Liam just sat there in silence,  gripping onto Theo’s arms. </p><p>“What are you thinking about Little Wolf?”</p><p>“I don’t even know anymore.”</p><p>“Liam, talk to me.”</p><p>“Everything is just too much.”</p><p>“On your own, it is, but not with me,”</p><p>“Theo, aren’t you tired of it?” </p><p>“Liam I would never be tired of you, no matter what you did. I will always be by your side.”</p><p>“I don’t even know if you can handle me.”</p><p>“Remember when you were triggered by the anuk-ite and tried to kill everyone. You know how many times I wanted to leave you or punched you.”</p><p>“You did punch me at the zoo.”</p><p>“That was for a purpose though. You and I both know the real reason; I couldn’t leave you was because I love you.”</p><p>“You never did answer me in the locker room,” Liam smirked.</p><p>“Shut up Little Wolf; did you know?”</p><p>“No,” Liam looked at him, “I thought it was because you felt like you owed me for bringing you back from Hell; I didn't realize until the hospital. That’s when I realized. When did you realize you liked me?”</p><p>“When you were dragging me around on a chain and decided to make me  watch you make out with Hayden.”</p><p>“We must have tortured you,” Liam smiled.<br/>
“You did, but also ever since I saw you and Stiles watching me at the bridge I had this weird thing for you,”  Theo looked at him, “I was hoping that you didn’t manage to kill Scott.”</p><p>“You knew I wouldn’t that’s why you went to do it yourself,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“I could hope,” Theo looked at pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>They heard a knock on the door, “are you guys just going to have fun all day or get up?” Brett called.</p><p>“Why are we friends with him?” Theo looked at his phone as it was already 11.</p><p>“I don’t know sometimes,” Liam smiled, “he’s always been a jerk.”</p><p>“I know at least I never pelted you with lacrosse balls,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“You guys are alive,” Mason looked at them as they came down the stairs.</p><p>“Yes, Mason,” Liam glared at him. </p><p>“Morning to you too,” Corey laughed at him. </p><p>Brett smirked, “what didn’t like my wakeup call?”</p><p>“You’re an ass you know that,” Nolan looked over at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>“Coffee?” Scott looked at them as Malia and he was sitting at the table.</p><p>“Definitely,” Theo answered, grabbing to cups from the alpha.</p><p>Parrish, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek walked in soon after Liam and Theo came downstairs.</p><p>“Hungry?” Stiles looked at everyone.</p><p>“Starving,” Malia answered, ripping a sandwich out of Stiles’s hand.</p><p>“Agreed,” Brett smiled, grabbing one for him and Nolan.</p><p>“Little Wolf,” Theo looked over tossing a sandwich at him.</p><p>Liam sat down beside Scott and stared at the sandwich until Theo sat down beside him. Liam felt his eyes gazing over him. Liam began ripping at the crust, taking a few small bites of the sandwich. It took Liam 45 minutes, but finally, he ate the sandwich. Theo gripped his hand and smiled at him, trying not to make a big deal.<br/>
“One round?” Liam looked at Scott.</p><p>“I don’t know Liam; my mom would kill me.”</p><p>“One round.”</p><p>“Fine, just because you ate your lunch,” Scott smiled at him.</p><p>“Brett, Nolan, Corey, Mason, Theo, Stiles, Derek, Parrish?” Liam asked him.</p><p>“I’m down,” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“Same,” Nolan smirked.</p><p>Corey shrugged, “why not?”</p><p>“I’ll cheerlead,” Mason looked at Lydia. </p><p>“I’m with Mason,” Lydia smiled.</p><p>“I’m joining you two,” Malia nodded, “I would end up beating someone with the stick.”</p><p>“Now, that Malia isn’t playing; I’ll play,” Stiles smiled, receiving a growl from the girl.</p><p>“I haven’t played lacrosse in years, but I can’t be too rusty,” Derek looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I don’t think I told you this, but I used to be good in high school,” Parrish smiled.</p><p>“That doesn’t shock anyone,” Stiles looked at him, “you just are somehow perfect at everything.”</p><p>Lydia and Derek both stared at him.</p><p>“I mean am I wrong?” Stiles smirked.</p><p>“Theo?” Scott looked at him.</p><p>“I don’t play Scott, but I mean I would gladly like to beat Stiles,” Theo smiled at him, “I’ve watched Liam enough times to understand.”</p><p>“Game on Raeken,” Stiles looked at him.</p><p>“Liam, Stiles, Nolan, Parrish,” Scott looked at them, “Theo, Derek, Brett, Corey, and me.”</p><p>“Those aren’t even,” Stiles looked at him.</p><p>“I’ll play.”</p><p>“You’ll play?”</p><p>“Don’t doubt me, Stiles,” Peter smiled.</p><p>“Let’s play then,” Liam looked at them.</p><p>Everyone headed out to the cars. Stiles took Liam, Nolan, Parrish, and Peter in the jeep. Theo took Derek, Brett, Corey, and Scott in his truck. Mason, Lydia, and Malia followed in Mason’s car towards the college.</p><p>“Are you sure you're up to this Liam?” Parrish looked at the boy beside him.</p><p>“Definitely,” Liam smiled.</p><p>“Plus, we are going to win anyway,” Stiles smiled, “we have the best team despite someone.”</p><p>Peter glared at him, “Stiles, I did play in high school.”</p><p>“Really, you don’t seem like a team player?”</p><p>“That’s why I got kicked off the team sophomore you; I injured some teammates during practice.”</p><p>“Now, that’s what I would expect from you,” Stiles smiled.</p><p>“Stilinski, don’t tell me you hadn’t either,” Peter looked back at Liam.</p><p>“Hey, that was Scott who broke his ankle plus look we are at now. We have a second all-powerful true alpha.”</p><p>“Stiles, didn’t you egg Scott on?” Liam looked at him through the rearview mirror.</p><p>“Shut up, Dunbar.”</p><p>“Theo, do you actually know how to play lacrosse?” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“Talbot, I think could beat you in my sleep.”</p><p>“Doubtful but at least you are on our team,” Brett smirked.</p><p>“Simple, we match up,” Derek looked at them, “Scott takes Liam, Theo takes Stiles, Brett takes Parrish, Corey takes Nolan, I take Peter.”</p><p>“You know I always play fair,” Scott looked at them.</p><p>“Too fair for my liking,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“This is why I didn’t let you make the teams.”</p><p>They pulled into the field; Mason took on being referee. Lydia looked at Malia, “bets?”</p><p>“Scott’s team, obviously, they have Scott, Brett, Derek, Corey is great a goal, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I bet Theo isn’t half bad.”</p><p>“I mean I get your point, but they have Liam, Parrish, Stiles, Nolan is as good as Corey, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I bet Peter isn’t half bad,” Lydia laughed at her.</p><p>“You’re on,” Malia smiled.</p><p>“Clean game,” Mason looked at Derek and Peter.</p><p>“He just looked us didn’t he,” Peter looked at Derek who nodded his head.</p><p>“Fair, but fun,” Mason finished, “ready?” He looked at Liam and Scott. Both nodded their heads. Mason threw up the ball, blowing the whistle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Game Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam got the ball first throwing it to Stiles. Theo quickly intercepted it, “got to be faster Stilinski.”</p><p>He ran towards Brett, passing him the ball. Parrish was quickly on him, knocking him to the ground.</p><p>“Did you just get beaten up by an old man?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Shut up Raeken,” he said running after Parrish. Parrish passed to Peter who Derek attacked. </p><p>“That’s not a fair play, Mason,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>Mason stared at Peter and Derek fighting it out, “I don’t want to get in the middle of that.”</p><p>Liam saw the ball roll out of Peter’s net, quickly picking it up running to an unexpecting Corey, easily scoring. </p><p>“Derek, Peter! Liam just scored, get off of each other,” Mason screamed at them.</p><p>Brett growled at Theo, “why does your boyfriend have to be good?”</p><p>“I wish he wasn’t for once,” Theo smirked.</p><p>The next faceoff, Scott got the ball from Liam, exhausting from running, passing to Theo. Stiles knocked it out of his net.</p><p>“Oh, you want to play that game?” Theo growled at Stiles.</p><p>“Got to be quicker, Raeken.”</p><p>Peter picked up the ball running towards Parrish passing him the ball before Derek tackled him. Brett intercepted but got knocked down by Parrish once again. Scott grabbed the ball as Liam lunged at him, knocking the alpha to the ground. Stiles took the ball as Theo jumped at him making him throw it off to Peter. Derek stole it from him throwing it to Brett who instantly turned to shoot at Nolan except Nolan knew his boyfriend’s moves and caught the ball.</p><p>“Nice try, babe,” Nolan smirked at him.</p><p>“You’re going to regret that.”</p><p>“Will he?” Liam grabbed the ball off of Nolan’s throw sprinting off towards Corey. Scott tried chasing after him, followed by Theo, but they knew it was too late as the ball entered the net.</p><p>Liam felt his head go fuzzy; Theo went over to him, “are you okay?”</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>“Take a break if you need it, Liam,” Scott came running over to them.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam smiled, “you just want me out.”</p><p>“I’m serious Liam.”</p><p>“And I’m seriously fine.”</p><p>Scott didn’t even have to try taking the ball off Liam as Liam didn’t have the energy left to jump for it. He passed it to Theo who dodged Stiles this time. Theo tossed it to Derek, who managed to get rid of it to Brett before Peter knocked him to the ground. Brett wasn’t taking it from Parrish this time, jumping over the man, throwing it too quickly to Nolan to catch it.</p><p>“Finally!” Brett smiled at Theo. </p><p>“We just needed to warm up,” Derek looked at them groaning in pain as Peter and he both were coated in bruises. </p><p>Liam regained some of his energy, grabbing the ball before Scott, whipping it to Stiles. Stiles dodged Theo this time throwing it to Parrish who ran down the field, faster than Brett throwing it towards the net. Corey was ready this time, catching the hellhound’s throw. Derek smiled as Corey threw it back to him, knocking Peter to the ground this time before he took off running. He passed it to Theo who drove through Stiles, throwing it towards Nolan. Nolan wasn’t even expecting the chimera’s throw to have that much power, missing the ball as it landed in the net.</p><p>“2-2, game point,” Mason looked at them. He could tell Liam was wearing out, Peter and Derek were about to kill each other, Nolan was losing focus, and Theo and Stiles were at each other’s throats.</p><p>Liam got the ball off Scott in the face-off throwing it to Stiles. Stiles saw Theo coming out the corner of his eye and whipped it back to Liam. Scott lunged at Liam, but the younger alpha jumped over him. He went running down the field. Derek went for him, noticing Scott was off guard, but Peter stopped his motives knocking him to the ground. Theo and Stiles were wrestling on the ground. Parrish and Brett ran after Liam, but it was too late for Brett to catch up. Liam threw it at Corey, who was taken aback by the power the alpha managed to have in his small body and watched as it perfectly landed in the goal.</p><p>Liam instantly fell to the ground. Scott ran towards him, followed by Stiles and Theo. </p><p>“Liam!” Scott ran to his body on the ground.</p><p>“I knew this wasn’t a good idea,” Theo looked over at Stiles. </p><p>“He’s breathing,” Scott looked up at them.</p><p>“Liam, c’mon wake up,” Theo grabbed his body from Scott.</p><p>Everyone came over at this point. Theo held his hand, taking away some of Liam’s pain. Liam slowly opened his eyes. Scott was checking his pulse as Liam was blinking in and out of consciousness. </p><p>“Let’s get him home,” Parrish looked at Theo. Theo nodded, staring at Liam in his arms unmoving. He felt his own breathing getting more rapid. He was shaking; it was his fault. He should have told Liam no. Theo knew something like this was going to happen; he should have ended the game last round. He watched Liam wear down.</p><p>“Theo,” Scott looked into the chimera’s eyes who were flashing yellow, “Theo, he’s going to fine.”</p><p>Parrish pulled Theo off of Liam, “let go of me,” Theo looked at the hellhound who held him tight in his arms. Malia went over to Theo, seeing he was having a panic attack. </p><p>“Theo, you need to breathe,” Malia stared into his eyes. Brett came over to help her, grabbing Theo’s hand in Parrish’s grasp as Theo finally calmed down, falling to his knees. </p><p>“Theo, breathe,” Brett sat down beside his friend, “Scott, Nolan, Lydia, and Stiles have Liam, focus on us.</p><p>Theo regained his composure and Parrish and Brett pulled him off the ground. Corey, Malia Derek, Mason, and Peter were staring at him, making sure he was okay.</p><p>“I need to get Liam,” Theo looked at them. </p><p>“He’s fine, Theo, we are going right now,” Mason grabbed his friend’s shoulder. Corey and Brett made sure Theo didn’t break down again and walked towards Mason’s car.</p><p>Malia, Peter, Derek, and Parrish looked at one another. </p><p>“He cares about the little one,” Peter looked at them.</p><p>“He does a lot,” Parrish agreed.</p><p>Liam regained consciousness in the back of the jeep lying on top of Nolan and Scott. </p><p>“Where’s Theo? Is he okay?” Liam tried to sit up panicking, remembering Theo’s breathing as Parrish pulled him off of him. </p><p>“Keep down, Liam,” Nolan looked at him, “Theo’s okay he’s with Mason, Corey, and Brett. He just had a panic attack.”</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself,” Scott saw Liam’s head begin to spin, “it can happen to anyone. He cares about you.”</p><p>Stiles and Lydia looked back.</p><p>“Are you okay, Liam? You?” Lydia asked him.</p><p>“I was just worn out,” Liam muttered.</p><p>“Maybe if you wouldn’t have scored three times,” Stiles smirked.</p><p>“We still won; that’s all that counts,” Liam looked at him, lying back down on Scott. </p><p>Stiles pulled in as Melissa and Argent were sitting on the porch, “we are in trouble.”</p><p>“Yepp,” Scott mumbled.</p><p>“Liam! Are you okay?” Melissa looked at Liam, leaning on Scott and Nolan. </p><p>“I just got worn out.”</p><p>“Maybe since you weren’t supposed to play at all,” Chris looked at him, fathering him.</p><p>“Did you have fun at least?” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>“I guess we can let it go this time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason pulled in as Theo barely let him put it in park as he jumped out.</p><p>“I’m fine, Theo,” Liam smiled as Theo wrapped his arms around him, “are you?”</p><p>Theo blushed, “I was worried about you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry that much,” Liam gripped onto him. </p><p>“We have dinner ready since you must all be starving,” Melissa looked at the whole crew. A bunch of nodded heads was her response.</p><p>Liam sat down beside Theo, still shaking, “Little Wolf.” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam said trying to pick up his water. Theo grabbed his hand trying to steady it. “Thanks.”</p><p>Food was served, and everyone dug in except Liam. </p><p>“Li, you need to eat seriously,” Theo stared at him.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes, you can.”</p><p>Liam shook his head, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Liam it’s okay.”</p><p>Liam sat there while everyone else ate, holding Theo’s hand. Melissa came over when everyone else was getting up.</p><p>“Will you take your supplement, please?” Melissa looked into the boy’s eyes.</p><p>Liam nodded gripping Theo’s hand even harder. Liam accepted Melissa hooking up his feeding tube and sat in the living room with everyone else.</p><p>“So, I think you should teach me some of your lacrosse moves,” Parrish sat down beside Liam and Theo, trying to distract the boy.<br/>
“You’re not too bad yourself,” Liam smiled at the man.</p><p>“I mean you did beat up Brett pretty bad,” Mason looked over at the werewolf.</p><p>“I was having an off day, at least I caught the ball,” he glanced over at Corey.</p><p>“You try being in goal against Liam, next time!” Corey yelled at him.</p><p>“At least we decided, I’m better than Stiles,” Theo smirked at the boy.</p><p>“Woah, Woah, I’d say we were even.”</p><p>“I mean least I’m the superior one out of this couple,” Derek smiled, punching Stiles’s shoulder.</p><p>“Really, Derek? I think I showed you who’s better,” Peter stopped him.</p><p>“At least everyone else played fair,” Scott looked at the two Hales.</p><p>“You are just cranky because Liam kicked your ass,” Peter responded to the alpha.</p><p>“I mean he did,” Nolan agreed with Peter. </p><p>“Nolan! Did you just agree with Peter?” Scott accused him.</p><p>“But Peter is right,” Liam glanced at the older boy.</p><p>“Oh my gosh; you all did great,” Lydia shut the boys up.</p><p>“Movie tonight?” Scott looked at them.</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>“Suggestions?”</p><p>“Horror, it’s almost Halloween,” Mason spoke up, receiving a glare from his boyfriend, “what I can just hold you tighter.” Corey smiled at that.</p><p>“Okay,” Lydia started reading off movies, “Heredity?”</p><p>“Doesn’t the brother kill his sister by accident; I mean she was already possessed but,” Brett looked over at Theo.</p><p>“Next,” Lydia cut him off to avoid making Theo uncomfortable, “The Possession?”</p><p>“Evil spirit in a mental hospital,” Peter glanced at Stiles.</p><p>“Okay, next, Howl?” Lydia laughed before anyone could even answer.</p><p>“Unfriended?” Lydia continued.</p><p>“Stupid,” Malia looked at her.</p><p>“Us?” Lydia sighed.</p><p>“I don’t think that one relates to any of us,” Derek stopped her getting annoyed. Everyone else agreed on the movie.</p><p>Liam and Theo were curled up on the couch together; Parrish and Lydia took the other end. Scott and Malia were on the loveseat. Melissa and Argent pulled up chairs; Peter took an armchair. Derek and Stiles shoved themselves on the other one again. Mason and Corey as well as Brett and Nolan took the floor.</p><p>By the time the movie was done, the only ones that were awake were Derek, Parrish, Melissa, Argent, Peter, and Malia.</p><p>“Boys!” Melissa woke them up.</p><p>Parrish picked up Lydia and headed out. Mason and Corey, Brett, and Nolan said goodnight and drug themselves up towards their room. Malia shook Scott awake going up the stairs. Peter stood up getting ready to leave; Derek scooped up Stiles following him out the door. Melissa looked at Theo shaking Liam awake. </p><p>“Is he okay?” she asked the chimera.</p><p>Theo nodded as Liam’s eyes slowly began to open.</p><p>“Little Wolf, let’s go to bed,” Theo picked up Liam’s small body.</p><p>Theo threw off his clothes, getting in the shower as Liam was asleep on the bed. Theo heard footsteps as Liam opened the shower curtain. </p><p>“Didn’t think you were going to shower without me did you?” Liam smiled still half sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam woke up to talking downstairs; he noticed the empty spot in the bed and realized Theo must have left. He felt his body shaking from the cold and quickly threw on a sweatshirt. He looked at his phone, 11.” Liam groaned he never slept that late, but he was exhausted from the stupid lacrosse game. He walked downstairs.</p><p>“Morning, Li,” Theo wrapped his arms around the alpha.</p><p>“Why’d you let me sleep that long?” </p><p>“Because your body needed it and trust me you weren’t waking up.”</p><p>Brett laughed at him, “You managed to sleep through everyone eating breakfast.”</p><p>“No way,” Liam looked at him, then glanced at the dishes.</p><p>Mason and Corey were sitting in the living room with Scott and Malia. No one else was there.</p><p>“You kind of did,” Nolan smiled at his friend.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you don’t get to eat something now, though,” Theo handed Liam a plate of leftovers. </p><p>“Thanks,” Liam muttered, holding on to the cup of coffee Theo handed him.</p><p>“You got this,” Theo sat down beside him, letting Liam eat slowly with him. Theo was reading a book as Liam played with his food.</p><p>“We aren’t getting up until you finish,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam growled at you.</p><p>“I prefer you not passing out for now on.”</p><p>Liam took a bite of the toast, trying to put his nausea aside. He got halfway through his plate before he leaned on Theo.</p><p>“You okay?” Theo looked down at him.</p><p>“I’m trying to not throw up,” Liam looked into his eyes. Theo grabbed his plate from him. Liam looked at him gratefully.</p><p>“Your body at least got something in it; I think that is more important than finishing your food.”</p><p>Theo grabbed his hand going over to Mason and Corey. Liam was doing everything he could to keep the food down, gripping on Theo.</p><p>“You’re okay,” Theo rubbed his back. </p><p>They sat there for a while until Scott looked at the boy, “want to go for a drive?”</p><p>“Sure,” Liam nodded, finally letting go of Theo’s hand.</p><p>Scott and Liam headed out towards the jeep.</p><p>“Ready to go back to school?” Scott looked at the younger boy.”<br/>
“I guess,” Liam shrugged his shoulders, “ you ever just have this feeling that everything is too silent.”</p><p>“All the time, but I’ve also learned some days you just have to accept it. You can’t keep waiting for the next bad thing to happen, enjoy this.”</p><p>“Scott, how have you been an alpha for this long? It’s exhausting.”</p><p>“Now, you know how I feel Liam; you know how many times you scared me to death. I just remember the first time that Garrett kidnapped you. I didn’t know what I would do if you died,” Scott looked into the younger boy’s eyes. </p><p>“Guess your right it’s my turn.”</p><p>“Honestly, you’ve been doing a pretty good job, much better when I first became an alpha.”</p><p>“I had a good mentor,” Liam smiled at his alpha, no matter what Scott would always be his alpha.</p><p>Liam and Scott had a nice afternoon together; everyone else just relaxed. Theo sat on the couch with Mason and Corey reading for the afternoon. The pack decided to go out for dinner since everyone was leaving tomorrow.</p><p>Theo was up in their room getting ready when Liam walked in. </p><p>“Have a good day?” Theo looked up after throwing on a shirt.</p><p>“Yepp, you look nice,” Liam stared at his boyfriend. </p><p>“I always look nice,” Theo smirked, “but it only means something coming from you.”</p><p>Liam kissed the chimera, before getting ready himself, throwing on a long-sleeved shirt and holding jeans up with a belt that he had to make another hole in.</p><p>“Are you ready for this?” Theo asked him, trying to ignore the fact that even though Liam was beginning to eat, the weight continued to melt off his bones.</p><p>“No, but I’m going,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“I knew you would Little Wolf,” Theo grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs.</p><p>Scott, Malia, Theo, and Liam got into the jeep. Brett drove Nolan, Mason, and Corey while everyone else decided to meet them there.</p><p>“Liam you smell anxious,” Malia looked back at him. </p><p>“Thanks, Malia,” Liam glared at her.</p><p>Scott looked over at her.</p><p>“What it’s true?”</p><p>Theo just shook his head, holding Liam’s shaking body in his arm. They pulled in. Scott and Malia jumped out leaving Theo and Liam.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Theo asked Liam.</p><p>“Yes,” Liam looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “it’s not even that I care that we are eating out. It’s just my body is giving out. I can’t get warm; my head is fuzzy. I can barely hold myself up. I ate for the past two days. I just don’t get it.”</p><p>“Liam, this is going to take time. It’s going to take a lot of time. You are right now a walking skeleton; it’s not going to be a sudden switch, but I need you not to give up.”</p><p>Liam nodded taking Theo’s hand walking in. He sat down beside Nolan who was looking at him with concern. The waitress came around and took their orders. Liam settled on soup, figuring it was the only thing he could keep down right now. The pack was talking to one another; Liam took in the scene. He didn’t know what it was going to be like without everyone around. He knew he was going to have to be the alpha again, and he hoped he could take on that role. The food came, and Liam began stirring his spoon around his soup.</p><p>“Liam,” Nolan looked at him, watching his claws come out holding the spoon. Liam looked at the boy, flashing red eyes.</p><p>“Liam,” Theo grabbed his hand, avoiding getting clawed, “focus. You are Liam Dunbar, the alpha of the puppy pack, the strongest werewolf I know, and most importantly my boyfriend.”</p><p>Liam took a breath, retracting his claws. Scott and Stiles watched him, looking at him with concern.</p><p>Scott whispered to him, “are you okay?”</p><p>Liam nodded when a thought passed his head, “he was the alpha; he could do this. If he doesn’t start changing, he is going to get worse. He needs to get better not for himself, but the pack, his pack, his friends, and most importantly Theo. He was tired of living like this. It was like something switched inside of his mind He slowly finished his soup, actually finishing it.</p><p>Theo smiled at him, knowing something went on his head. They went home; everyone went to the puppy pack’s house for one last movie night. </p><p>“What time are you guys leaving?” Liam looked at Scott.</p><p>“Mom, Malia, Peter, Chris, and I are leaving at like 8; I don’t know about anyone else. California is a long drive,” Scott smiled at the boy.</p><p>“I still don’t know how that jeep makes this drive,” Theo shook his head.</p><p>“No one does.”</p><p>“I think we are leaving after you guys,” Stiles broke into the conversation.</p><p>“It’s weird we probably won’t see you until winter break, now,” Liam looked at them.</p><p>“You guys are coming to Berkley right?” Scott asked.</p><p>Liam nodded, “I sold my parents’ house; I do not need to go back to Beacon Hills. You guys all live out there.”</p><p>“So, Christmas at Scott’s,” Stiles made the final decision for the pack.</p><p>Melissa overheard him, “what?”</p><p>“What you guys live out there, Scott and Malia have their apartment, and then we can crash Peter’s?” Stiles smirked.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Peter questioned.</p><p>“It’s settled then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Looking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why World War Z?” Lydia complained.</p><p>“Because Liam is obsessed with it and none of us have any experience with zombies,” Malia responded.</p><p>“We hope so at least,” Stiles smiled.</p><p>“What would a zombie bite do to a werewolf?” Brett asked out loud.</p><p>“I mean would we heal or we would just become like some crazy werewolf-zombie,” Scott answered.</p><p>“Werewolf zombie chimera?” Mason chimed in.</p><p>“Stop it,” Lydia looked at them.</p><p>“I mean it would be good to know,” Liam said.</p><p>“Liam! No one is getting turned into a zombie,” Lydia glared at him.</p><p>“I mean it’s not impossible,” Derek added.</p><p>“I burst into flames on command; I don’t take anything out at this point,” Parrish laughed.</p><p>Lydia groaned and started the movie.</p><p>Liam was intertwined in Theo’s arms, both under a thick blanket to stop him from shivering. Theo looked down at Liam, his small body, his Little Wolf. He placed a kiss on his forehead, and Liam pulled him down closer.</p><p>“Ewe,” Stiles looked at them as he and Derek were on top of one another. </p><p>“Like you have room to talk?” Theo looked at them as Derek bit down on his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>“I’m leaving,” Peter made a gagging noise.</p><p>They stopped, laughing to themselves.</p><p>Once the movie was over; Theo picked Liam up to go upstairs as everyone said goodnight. </p><p>“I can walk,” Liam looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I know, but also I don’t want to let you.”</p><p>Liam gave in leaning into the chimera. Theo sat him down on the bed as he began to change.</p><p>“You seem to be in a good place, Little Wolf.”</p><p>“A lot better, I will tell you that.”</p><p>“Good,” Theo laid a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Liam pulled him down on top of him, feeling his body against his.</p><p>Liam woke up to his alarm going off at seven. The pack wanted to eat breakfast together before they headed off. Theo sat up first, making sure Liam didn’t do his passing out act. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam assured him sitting up. He felt better than he had in days. He threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants as Theo slipped on jeans and a t-shirt. They headed downstairs as Melissa and Argent were making breakfast. Derek handed them over two cups of coffee. </p><p>“Liam,” Melissa looked at him, “remember you have that doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”</p><p>“Right,” Liam nodded thinking about his treatment appointment. He was going to fight to just come in for check-ins and do treatment on his own. He knew they wouldn’t be able to figure out his werewolf self anyways.<br/>
“I’ll make sure he gets there,” Theo assured her.</p><p>“I know, Theo,” Melissa smiled at the boy.</p><p>Mason and Corey sat down beside Parrish and Lydia. They started talking about something. Brett and Derek were arguing about something with Stiles and Nolan laughing at their strong-willed boyfriends. Scott and Malia sat down and were making sure Theo and Liam were alright. Melissa and Argent served breakfast. </p><p>Liam slowly started eating his food, gripping onto Theo’s hand for support. It took him longer than everyone, but he finished it. </p><p>After clean-up, Argent and Peter went to pack the car, Melissa looked at Liam, “call me if you need anything, but I have the feeling you are going to be alright.”</p><p>Liam smiled at her, “thanks, Melissa,” hugging the woman. </p><p>“Theo, take care of yourself and him,” Melissa hugged the chimera, Theo accepted it. It was weird for him having Melissa as some motherly figure.</p><p>She starting goodbye to Mason, Corey, Brett, and Nolan.</p><p>Lydia and Parrish said goodbye to them next. </p><p>“Take care of yourselves,” Lydia looked at Theo and Liam, “I mean it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lydia,” Theo looked at her. Liam hugged her. </p><p>“Let us know if you need anything; we aren’t that far away,” Parrish assured him.</p><p>“We will,” Liam looked at the man. </p><p>Derek gave them side hugs while Stiles was rambling off ways they need to be careful. </p><p>“We got it thanks, Stiles,” Theo cut him off.</p><p>“You know what Raeken.”</p><p>“Thanks, Stiles.”</p><p>“Anytime, Theo, just for Liam though you know.”</p><p>“Why else would I talk to you?” Theo smirked.</p><p>Stiles and Theo gave an awkward hug, then Stiles embraced Liam.</p><p>“Stiles, I can’t breathe,” Liam eventually called out.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Derek laughed pulling his boyfriend off the boy.</p><p>Argent and Peter came in.</p><p>“If you need us let us know,” Argent looked at the boys.</p><p>“I think you two will be fine together, but if you need me I guess I can come to help you,” Peter smiled.</p><p>Scott and Malia came over. Scott embraced Liam, “look at me, you are the strongest person I know. You can do this.”</p><p>Liam nodded, accepting Scott’s hug.</p><p>Malia looked at Theo, “take care of him.”</p><p>“You do the same,” Theo looked over at Scott and laughed.</p><p>“Thanks, Theo,” Scott looked at him, “for everything.”</p><p>“No problem, McCall.”</p><p>Everyone went outside to leave after a few more goodbyes. They drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love them, but I need a break from that many people,” Brett smiled, pulling in Nolan who collapsed on his side.</p><p>“Agreed,” Theo looked at Liam who was staring at the ground, “are you okay?”</p><p>“Of course,” Liam smiled at him.</p><p>“Want to go play something?” Mason asked them.</p><p>“You’re on,” Liam smirked.</p><p>The boys went in and played video games for the afternoon like old times. </p><p>“Can you let us win once?” Mason looked at Nolan, staring at the other three with supernatural reflexes.</p><p>“Mason, I did win twice,” Nolan smirked, “it’s just you.”</p><p>“Why do I even play with you guys?”</p><p>“Because I’m just that good,” Liam smiled at his best friend.</p><p>“Guess we should probably get dinner soon,” Brett said, starving meanwhile he just ate two bags of popcorn.</p><p>“What do you guys want?” Mason asked them, “Liam?”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Liam shrugged.</p><p>“Liam, I’m going to order pizza if you don’t answer,” Theo looked at his boyfriend, clearly not wanting anything.</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I just said I would eat it.”</p><p>“Okay, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Brett picked up the phone and ordered pizza. Liam went upstairs to get his stuff ready for school or something. Theo just assumed he wanted to be alone for a little bit.</p><p>“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Brett looked over at him.</p><p>“I think so; I mean it’s not going to be a smooth transition, but he’s Liam.”</p><p>“We will just all keep an eye on him,” Corey looked at them. Everyone nodded.</p><p>Liam went up to their room staring in the mirror. He looked at his collarbones jutting out of his hoodie, sunken in cheekbones, black circles under his eyes, no wonder everyone was worried about him. He gripped onto his arm, watching blood come out of the claw marks. He was fine; he just needed to ground himself. He thought to himself. He ignored the black spots in his vision; he can do this it’s just pizza. Literal flour and cheese; he’s fought monsters of all shapes and sizes. He could do this. Liam sighed as he heard Nolan and Brett leave to pick it up. He heard Mason walking up the stairs; he prayed that he wasn’t coming in. He quickly went into the restroom and washed off the blood; after the wounds looked like they were going to start closing. </p><p>Corey and Theo were left alone in the living room. They were friends now, but it was always slightly weird between those two alone. </p><p>“Theo?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m impressed. You have handled this well.”</p><p>“Thanks, Corey. I don’t know who I would be without Liam.”</p><p>“I don’t know I always felt like this side of you existed.”</p><p>“Corey, you and I both know it wasn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t know you regretted what you did pretty quickly.”</p><p>“Well, having your sister haunt you in purgatory isn’t great.”</p><p>“Or did you always secretly feel guilty and suppressed it?”</p><p>“What are you a psychologist now?”</p><p>“Don’t doubt me, Theo,” Corey smirked.</p><p>Mason came back down the stairs as Brett and Nolan were walking back in the door. Liam heard the door open and decided he better go down before someone came up thinking something was wrong.</p><p>“Liam!” Theo called him as Liam was halfway down the stairs.</p><p>“Geez, there is no need to yell,” Liam glared at him.</p><p>Theo laughed, “no need to get angry either.”</p><p>Liam stared at the pizza, the smell itself was almost making him throw up on the spot. </p><p>“You can eat something else,” Theo looked at him, feeling the anxiety radiating off of him. </p><p>“I can do it.”</p><p>Liam grabbed one slice, while everyone else had at least 3. He sat in between Mason and Theo almost hoping their presence would help him out. He took his first bite and fought to put his nausea down. It took him a while, but he finished the slice.</p><p>“Do you want anymore?” Theo looked at him, knowing he needed to eat more, but also doesn’t want to push him.</p><p>“I can’t,” Liam looked at him leaning back in his chair. Theo grabbed his hand seeing he was in pain. “Eating hurts, you that much?”</p><p>“You don’t know how hard I’m trying not to throw up right now.”</p><p>“It’s okay, just focus on something else.”<br/>
“Like what?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>Theo picked up Liam gently, wincing at how he was continually losing weight.</p><p>“Do you everything ready for tomorrow?” Theo asked him, “I’m not let you run around the room at 5 AM.”</p><p>“I guess I can pack my bag.”</p><p>“Focus on that.”</p><p>Liam threw his school stuff in his bookbag and began packing his lacrosse bag. </p><p>“Liam, you aren’t going to lacrosse right now are you?”</p><p>“Theo, I have to practice isn’t optional.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure your health comes before lacrosse, plus Coach knows what you can do.”</p><p>“I’m going.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. You are going to pass out as soon as you go onto the field.”</p><p>“I’m going,” Liam said anger building in his voice, he was clenching his fists trying not to wolf out.</p><p>“Liam, calm down; I’m just looking out for you.”</p><p>“If I am going to get better, I’m doing it my way.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s going to work for you.”</p><p>“Trust me.”</p><p>“I trust you Little Wolf, but I also think you need to know when you need help.”</p><p>“I have your help.”</p><p>“Okay, Liam, you can go tomorrow, but if the doctor argues against you. I’m stopping you after tomorrow, don’t fight me.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Liam went to go get a shower, and Theo went over to Mason and Corey’s room.<br/>
“He wants to go to practice tomorrow,” Theo told them.</p><p>“No way,” Mason looked at the chimera.</p><p>“He’s going to die,” Corey agreed with his boyfriend.</p><p>“He said if he is going to recover; he wants to do it his way.”</p><p>“That sounds like Liam, but that isn’t going to work,” Mason looked at them, “he’s going to have to give up some control.”</p><p>Theo nodded unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Let him go tomorrow, but if he passes out he’s done until his health improves,” Mason decided.</p><p>Theo nodded heading back to Liam getting out of the shower. </p><p>“You’re shaking,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“I’m cold,” Liam stared at him, “hand me a sweatshirt please.”</p><p>Theo grabbed a hoodie out of Liam’s closet and pulled it over the boy’s head, pulling him into his body.</p><p>“Let’s get you under the covers.” </p><p>Theo left Liam in bed and got a shower himself, before getting into bed with the boy.</p><p>“I love you, Theo,” Liam looked at him feeling guilty at snapping at him earlier.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Typical Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorders, self-harm, suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam woke up before his alarm went off; Theo was still asleep. He looked at his phone; it was six AM. They didn’t have to leave for three hours; Liam pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake Theo. He threw on a new sweatshirt, sweatpants and headed downstairs, staring at the door. He thought about running outside, but he also knew Theo would kill him. He started making coffee, sitting on the table staring into the darkness outside. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around looking at Mason.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam looked over at his best friend.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>“No, I still can’t sleep right,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“I figured; just between you and me, how are doing? Actually, you know I know when you lie to me, human or not.”</p><p>Liam sighed, “It’s better, actually like I want to get better, but it’s hard.”</p><p>“I know it is, and you are going to get through this. How do you feel, not what do you think you should feel?”</p><p>Liam glanced at the ground, “I don’t know. I can’t get over it; I’m getting better for you guys. I don’t want treatment. I just can’t do it.”</p><p>Mason looked over at his best friend; he could see if him holding back tears. “I figured; I think getting yourself healthy again, might help you get into a better mindset, but I also think you really do need help with this. Just talk to someone.”</p><p>“I talk to you guys.”</p><p>“I know Liam, but I think you need to talk to someone. You and I both know you have been struggling with this since your dad.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Liam looked at him, “but like with my IED it’s real this is all just in my head.”</p><p>“And all the more real, Liam this isn’t something that you can overpower on your own. It’s a disease just like getting sick.”</p><p>“Mason, I can’t stop my life for this; do you know what taking lacrosse from me would do to me?”</p><p>“I know, Liam, but I don’t think dying is going to help you either. Suffering your entire life isn’t the life you want to live either. You take some time off and then you’ll be over this forever.”</p><p>“I don’t think it will work that way.”</p><p>“Okay, I know you are going to try to pull some stunt at the doctor’s today. I’m going to give you a recommendation; you don’t want outpatient treatment right?”</p><p>Liam nodded, unsure of what Mason was going to say.</p><p>“I don’t want you to get worse by doing it. I know physically it is the best, but mentally I know it is not for you. I think you should explain to them; you cannot do it with school, lie that you aren’t doing lacrosse right now. Yes, Liam, I am telling you to lie, but I swear you pass out again. I will take you, inpatient, myself. You need to fall their treatment plan, weekly checkups whatever, I will go with you if you want. Then, I want you to see a therapist.”</p><p>Liam looked at Mason, “really, you’re agreeing with me?”</p><p>“Liam, I want what’s best for you, not what someone thinks is best for you. I want you to do what is best for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mas for always having my back.”</p><p>“Since we were five, and you always have mine,” Mason smiled at his best friend, “do you want me to go in with you?”</p><p>“Do you think Theo will mind?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you could kill Theo, and he wouldn’t care if it meant the best for you.”</p><p>“Okay, that might be pushing it,” Theo walked down the stairs, “remember I’m only doing this for as long as it helps me.” He smirked at Liam.</p><p>“Sure, Theo,” Liam smiled as the chimera kissed his forehead.</p><p>“No, I think Mason would be better than me to go in with you; I would probably end up killing someone or you.”</p><p>Mason nodded in agreeance; they sat there for a little bit before starting breakfast. Corey and Brett walked down at about the same time. </p><p>“Morning,” Brett murmured.</p><p>“Morning,” Corey said a bit more cheerfully.</p><p>“Someone is still sleeping,” Mason looked over at Brett as he wrapped his arms around Corey.</p><p>Nolan came down in a few after getting a shower, looking paler than usual. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Liam looked at the boy.</p><p>“I’m nervous about going to school today,” Nolan admitted.</p><p>“And he had nightmares about it all night last night,” Brett said putting his head down on the table as Nolan came over to rub his back.</p><p>“We have each other; we will be okay,” Liam looked at them.</p><p>Liam stared at the food; Mason laid out in front of him, “if you don’t eat it, no lacrosse.”</p><p>“Fine, mom.”</p><p>Mason smirked as Liam pushed the eggs around on his plate. Everyone else was eating trying to make it more comfortable for Liam. He finally started eating avoiding the guilt pitted in his stomach. He didn’t deserve this; he needed to think of all the people that had died because of him. Theo could feel his anxiety rising, causing Liam to begin to lose control of himself. The fork was starting to bend under his grip. </p><p>“Little Wolf,” Theo snapped him out of it, “c’mon you can finish it; it wasn’t a lot.”</p><p>Liam looked down at his half-eaten plate; this wasn’t about food. It was the control. He needed to be punished, but also he didn’t want to be a burden to everyone else. He picked back up the fork; he threw down earlier and put another bite in his mouth. He felt nauseous, it was all in his head he tried to remind himself. He could feel his handshaking and the five pairs of eyes on him. They were all done, waiting for him to leave. He was a burden. </p><p>“Liam,” Theo watched as his face turned pale. The boy stood up and collapsed beside the trash can, expelling what he just consumed. Theo sat down on the floor beside him, rubbing his back, trying to get him to just breathe.</p><p>Liam took a few moments then looked at Theo his eyes red, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Liam, it’s not your fault,” Theo pulled him off the ground, “let’s get you cleaned up.” Theo took Liam upstairs to get cleaned off. Mason and Corey cleaned up. Mason got his best friend some water and a supplement to drink during the morning to replace the meal he just lost. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Theo glanced at Liam grabbing his bag. </p><p>“Fine, I just started thinking about stuff then it made me sick,” Liam’s voice shook.</p><p>“Hey, look at me, it’s not going to be an overnight switch. You know that.”</p><p>Liam had tears in his eyes, “I just want it to stop. Everything.”</p><p>Theo looked into the alpha’s eyes, realizing what he was saying, “you can’t; we need you; I need you.”</p><p>“I know that’s what is keeping me going.”</p><p>“I love you, Little Wolf,” Theo wrapped him in his arms, before going back downstairs. </p><p>“Ready?” Theo grabbed his keys looking at the other four.</p><p>“Yes,” Mason said looking at Liam. Liam nodded his head.</p><p>The boys threw their lacrosse gear in the trunk. Then, Liam climbed into the passenger seat, while the other four climbed in the back. </p><p>“I have exercise science first,” Liam looked over at Theo. Theo realized it was Dr. Ryan’s class. “They emailed us and told us another professor was filling in for the time being.”</p><p>“Are you okay with going?” Theo knew Luke used to be in that class as well. </p><p>“I am fine,” Liam looked at him, “it’s my major; I have to go.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I’m going,” Liam growled.</p><p>“Calm down,” Theo looked over at him. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>Liam pulled his hood over his head. Theo turned the heat up looking at him shivering. The rest of the ride was silent, when they pulled in Liam jumped out of the car.</p><p>“Liam wait,” Corey yelled after him as they always walked to class together. Theo sighed and looked at the other three as they went to sit at their usual table until 10. </p><p>“Make sure he goes with you to lunch,” Theo looked at Nolan and Brett.</p><p>“I will,” Nolan assured, opening his laptop, staring at the blank screen.</p><p>Theo was constantly checking his phone, waiting for Liam to text him.</p><p>“Stop, he’s okay,” Mason looked at the chimera.</p><p>“You’re right,” Theo put his phone in his pocket.</p><p>Corey caught up to Liam, “I’m going to class Corey; go to yours.”</p><p>“Liam, you don’t need to go.”</p><p>“Yes, Corey I do.”</p><p>Liam opened the door to the science building, leaving Corey out of his sight. He walked into the lecture hall reminisces of Luke and Dr.Ryan came back to him, but he fought his claws back and took a seat towards the back. The professor walked in and stared directly at Liam, knowing what had happened with him and the previous teacher. Liam sunk lower in his seat, feeling his classmates’ eyes on him as well. He dug his claws into the seat to stop shaking, but it was becoming too much for him to handle. The lesson began, but Liam couldn’t hear a word they were saying. He was imagining Dr.Ryan walking back in forth, talking to Liam like he was his friend, Luke sitting beside him showing him stuff on his computer. The fifty minutes were torturous for him; he thought about texting Theo to rescue him, but he didn’t want the chimera to worry. As soon as he saw some other students standing up, he realized the lecture was over and quickly stood up to leave.</p><p>“Mr. Dunbar!” the professor yelled. Liam turned and looked at the man, fighting back the tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I just wanted to let you know if you need anything, a break from work, a break from class,  you need to leave during a lesson just let me know,” he looked at the boy.</p><p>Liam nodded and muttered, “thanks.”</p><p>“Are you okay? You look very pale, and you are shaking.”</p><p>Liam tried to answer, but no words would come out.</p><p>The professor grabbed his arm before he fell over; Liam almost lashed out at him, not expecting him to grab him, but fortunately, Nolan broke into the lecture hall.</p><p>“Liam!” Nolan shouted, knocking him out of his trance, “is he okay?” Nolan glanced at the teacher.</p><p>“He just almost fell over.”</p><p>“I got him,” Nolan threw Liam’s arm over his shoulder.</p><p>“I can help you take him to the health office if you need it.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I got him,” Nolan said looking at the professor knowing Liam didn’t have the best trust right now. Nolan dragged him into the lobby and set him down on a chair.</p><p>“Liam, are you okay?” Nolan saw his claws were digging into his palms, blood dripping off of him.</p><p>Liam nodded with his eyes closed. They sat there for a few minutes until Liam finally opened his eyes. Nolan was staring at him, covering him from nosy glances.</p><p>“It’s that classroom,” Liam finally breathed out.</p><p>“I know, it’s going to be hard for a long time. You have associated memories with that place.”</p><p>“Nolan, it’s not the zoo; I didn’t get beat there. It was just where they both were.”</p><p>“You still can associate the place with him,” Nolan assured him, grimacing over the thought of them almost killing each other at the zoo last year, “maybe you can take the class online.”</p><p>“I won’t I can do it; it’s a classroom.”</p><p>“Liam, your professor almost killed you and killed one of your closest friends. I think you can give yourself a little relief.”<br/>
“I’ll think about it,” Liam laid his head back when Corey walked in.</p><p>“There you two are; you guys never showed up at the library like usual,” Corey looked at them, glancing at Nolan giving him worried eyes.</p><p>“I couldn’t make it over there,” Liam admitted, “I’m too weak for this.”</p><p>Nolan butted in to clarify, “your teacher that taught your previous class tried to murder you and killed your best friend in that class. It is completely reasonable for you to have bad memories with that classroom.”</p><p>“You said that before,” Liam sighed.</p><p>“Because it’s true,” Corey looked at the alpha.</p><p>Liam sat up and put in headphones, opening his laptop to the homework from the class with no intention of completing it. Corey and Nolan shared glances then started their own work, knowing they weren’t going to get anything else out of him.</p><p>Nolan texted Theo, “ex sci was rough.”</p><p>“I figured. Is he okay?” Theo replied quickly in class.</p><p>“Now, he is.”</p><p>“Just watch him.”</p><p>Nolan sent back the thumbs up emoji and looked over at Liam staring at his screen.</p><p>The rest of the hour went past. Nolan looked over at Liam, “ready for psych?”</p><p>Liam nodded, pulling himself out of the chair. Nolan almost grabbed his arm to stop him from falling over, but he steadied himself as the two entered the classroom. Liam opened his laptop prepared to actually pay attention, but his mind kept wandering. As soon as class was over, Liam stood up and looked over at Nolan.</p><p>“Yes, we are going to lunch,” Nolan glared at him.</p><p>Liam nodded as the two walked out to meet up with Brett and Corey. They headed towards the cafeteria taking a spot at their usual table. They avoided glances from people, after hearing about what had happened the previous week. </p><p>Corey looked at Liam staring at the food in line, “what do you want?”</p><p>Liam didn’t answer. </p><p>“Li,” Corey watched the alpha’s hands shaking and quickly grabbed one, “go sit down. I’ll get you something.” </p><p>Liam nodded and quickly went back to their seats putting his head down on the table.</p><p>“This wasn’t a good idea,” Brett looked at them.</p><p>“No, but he wouldn’t have taken time off,” Corey responded.</p><p>“I mean was it ever going to be easier,” Nolan agreed, “He’s strong as long as he has us. He’ll get through this.”</p><p>Corey brought Liam a sandwich and an apple as well as coffee, assuming the boy was freezing. </p><p>“Thanks,” Liam started passing the apple back and forth in his hands.</p><p>Everyone else began eating when finally, Liam took a bite of the apple. They sat there until Liam finished.</p><p>“We have to go to class,” Liam tried to throw away his half-eaten food.</p><p>“Not until you finished,” Brett gently pushed him back down into his seat. Liam growled but continued eating. He almost ate all of it, leaving a few bites, but it was better than he had been doing. Biology felt like forever for Liam until finally Nolan and he went to anatomy with Theo.</p><p>“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo smiled as Liam sat down beside him pushing his body against the older boy’s.</p><p>“I’m over this.”</p><p>“But you made it this far,” Theo looked at him, “you did it.”</p><p>Liam nodded unsurely but now even more determined to finish the day. When class was over, they walked out before Theo looked at him.</p><p>“Liam, are you sure you can go to practice?”</p><p>“I ate lunch.”</p><p>“I understand that, but also today has been exhausting for you, and you have to go to the doctors in two hours. You can take a day off.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, pick me up in 2.”</p><p>“I will; call me if you need anything sooner,” Theo looked over at Nolan as well, “both of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. New Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: eating disorder treatment, numbers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan and Liam walked into the locker room where Corey and Brett were already getting changed. After getting into gear, Coach finally walked in.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear about your last coach, but also he was a dick, so his program probably sucked anyway. So, I’m going to make it better,” Coach smirked at them.</p><p>“I missed this,” Liam laughed at them.</p><p>“Now go run a mile warm-up!”</p><p>There were groans from the team, “NOW!”</p><p>“Dunbar, Bryant, Holloway, and Talbot, come here!”</p><p>“Yes, Coach?” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“I expect you guys to be the best out there, especially after your great high school experience. Don’t let me down except you Talbot I understand if you suck.”</p><p>Brett was taken aback while everyone else smiled.</p><p>“Dunbar, what happened to you?” Coach looked at his emancipated figure.</p><p>“It’s been a long semester.”</p><p>“Looks like you haven’t eaten the entire semester either.”</p><p>The others looked at each other wincing.</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“Can you still play?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Coach, I’m still the best player on the field.”</p><p>“That’s my boy,” Coach smiled.</p><p>The existed onto the field and easily caught up to the group running. Liam and Brett took off leading, leaving Corey and Nolan with everyone else. Liam and Brett raced, but Liam of course was still faster. He finished breathing heavy, ignoring the black spots in his vision. </p><p>“Are you sure you are okay?” Brett looked over at him when they finished.</p><p>“It’s hard, but I’ll manage,” Liam admitted. Luckily, Coach saw Liam struggling and decided to wait until the entire team finished before starting anything else to let him catch his breath.</p><p>“Shooting drills!” he yelled.</p><p>Liam looked at him in relief, shooting drills were a lot lower intensity than most everything else. He looked at goal when he got the ball and easily threw it past the goalie, almost going straight through the net.</p><p>“That’s it, Dunbar! See you guys need to be more like him; he’s about ready to pass out and can still throw harder than all of you.”</p><p>“I don’t if I should be offended or flattered,” Liam muttered through trying to stand up.</p><p>Corey looked at him, “I don’t think you know with that man.”</p><p>“Is this why you guys always sucked?” Brett asked them.</p><p>“Actually, we didn’t suck, we beat you last year. And previous years it was your fault, I didn’t beat you because you cheated and used my anger to your advantage.”</p><p>“Me, cause you to get angry never,” Brett looked at the alpha, seeing him snap already.</p><p>“Stop it,” Nolan stomped on his foot.</p><p>“I get it, Nolan,” Brett looked at his boyfriend, babying his foot.</p><p>By the end of practice, Liam was falling over-relying on Corey and Brett to hold him up. He quickly managed to change clothes as Theo walked in with Mason. </p><p>“Ready?” Theo glanced at him.</p><p>Liam nodded, clenching his fist. Theo grabbed his arm pulling him out towards the truck.</p><p>“Do you still want me to go in with you?” Mason asked.</p><p>Liam nodded silently.</p><p>“It’s just an evaluation,” Theo could feel the anxiety pouring off of him. </p><p>“I know,” Liam said looking out the window. They pulled into the hospital, and Liam shuttered. He hated hospitals, he hated doctors, and he hated treatment. </p><p>“I’m just going to stay in the truck; I love you,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>Liam grabbed his hand one more time before leaving with Mason.</p><p>“What if they keep me? What if they tell me I’m dying? What if they try killing me?” Liam rambled off.</p><p>“Liam, you are going to talk to the doctor.”</p><p>They checked and sat down in the waiting room.</p><p>“Liam Dunbar?” a nurse came out to get him. Liam stood up with Mason trailing behind. She took Mason to his exam room first, then took Liam to get his vitals. </p><p>She had him take off his shoes and hoodie. He was freezing already but tried to stop shaking for show. She took his height and weight; Liam glanced at the number on the scale, 80.2 lbs. Great, he lost weight, Liam thought to himself. His heart rate was resting at 39, his blood pressure low, even his body temperature was low. He knew his vitals were not promising for him escaping treatment. He threw back on his hoodie as the nurse led him back into the room. The doctor was already in there talking to Mason.</p><p>“Liam, have a seat,” the doctor pointed to the exam table, “how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired, I guess.”</p><p>“I can imagine if you weren’t a werewolf you would be dead by now.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I was also talking to your friend and Ms. McCall over the phone about treatment options.”</p><p>Liam sighed.</p><p>“Normal patients with your vitals would be inpatient as soon as they walked in. Liam, you are thirty pounds underweight, your organs are showing early signs of failure, and with your heart episode last week. You don’t have time to mess around.”</p><p>Liam nodded, fighting back tears. He couldn’t go to inpatient.</p><p>“But, I also know your circumstances, and against the medical side of me, I agree with your friends. I know intensive treatment would be nothing but detrimental to you.”</p><p>Liam looked up, hopeful.</p><p>“Now, I’m not letting you go die out on your own, though. I have talked it over, and we have made you a treatment plan. We have a meal plan you must follow. I assure your friends will make sure of that. You need to see our psychologist once a week and must come in for weekly health screenings. If your condition worsens, however, I will admit you.”</p><p>Liam smiled and looked at Mason, “thank you.”</p><p>The doctor handed Liam all of his instructions and met the psychologist he would be meeting with. She was nice, but the idea of therapy was still terrifying for Liam. Liam and Mason went out to Theo sleeping in his truck.</p><p>“Tired?” Liam looked over at him.</p><p>“Shut up, Little Wolf.”</p><p>Liam was content as Theo pulled out. </p><p>“You seem happy,” Theo looked over at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I think everything is going to be okay,” Liam smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Surprise Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t easy for Liam by any means, but with the Puppy Pack’s help, he was at least now stable. He still felt the over looming guilt, but it was getting easier to deal with. His health wasn’t good yet, but it was slowly improving. No supernatural occurrences had happened in the past month which was a blessing for the Puppy Pack. School became normal again for them. Coach was slowly shaping them into a great lacrosse team. Theo and Liam were becoming closer and closer. Mason and Corey were as strong as ever, and Brett and Nolan were solidifying their relationship every day. Nolan started talking to someone too with his anxiety; he managed to convince everyone else it might be beneficial for them as well.</p><p>Liam woke up to Theo’s alarm going off. Theo was already starting to get ready when Liam opened his eyes.</p><p>“Morning, Little Wolf.”</p><p>“Morning,” Liam nodded sleepily.</p><p>“C’mon big day today,” Theo kissed his forehead pulling him up from the bed.</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” Liam looked at his boyfriend thinking about the fall ball scrimmage tonight.</p><p>“It’s your first collegiate lacrosse game, don’t worry about it,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Doubtful.”</p><p>“Fine, I love you most of the time.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Theo kissed him again.</p><p>Liam threw on his lacrosse hoodie and sweatpants, still hanging off his frame, but it was slowly beginning to look slightly like it belonged to him again. He didn’t shiver as much anymore but was still cold most of the time. They went downstairs where everyone else was already up and eating. Mason handed Liam his plate as well as Theo his.</p><p>“Thanks, Mas,” Theo looked at him gratefully.</p><p>Liam was already pushing his around his plate.</p><p>“Liam,” Theo looked at him sternly.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m nervous about tonight.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Brett smiled, “we are the best team in the country.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Liam reluctantly took a bite of his food.</p><p>The school day was a blur; Liam didn’t even remember what happened in any of his classes all he was focused on was the game tonight.</p><p>Theo, Nolan, and Liam left together after anatomy to meet up with the other three. </p><p>“Are you ready for tonight?” Brett looked at Liam and Nolan excitedly.</p><p>“How are you never nervous?” Nolan looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Confidence,” Brett smirked.</p><p>“Hiding up nervousness,” Mason looked at him. </p><p>Theo smiled, “everyone gets nervous Brett.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Brett shoved his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam growled lightly, eyes flashing red. </p><p>“Did you just go alpha on me?” Brett looked at him.</p><p>“I’m always the alpha.”</p><p>“Are you?” Theo questioned playfully. </p><p>“I don’t need to know this,” Nolan looked at them.</p><p>They went home to get ready for the game.</p><p>Liam was up in his room with Theo getting ready, “you’re going to do great. I mean literally who is better than you at lacrosse.”</p><p>“It’s a team sport,” Liam told him.</p><p>“Aren’t you the alpha though?”</p><p>“In lacrosse, it’s called the captain.”</p><p>“Which you are as well, Little Wolf.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t mess up; I do that all the time too.”</p><p>“Liam, when will you ever stop being hard on yourself.” </p><p>“Probably, never.”</p><p>“Positive thinking there, usually I’m the dark one.”</p><p>“Funny,” Liam looked at him as Theo pulled him into his chest. </p><p>“You’re going to do great plus you have the best cheering section,” Theo assured him.</p><p>“I mean you and Mason are great but.”</p><p>“Exactly, come on let’s get going,” Theo grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Ready?” Brett asked as they walked down the stairs. </p><p>“I’m always ready,” Liam answered pulling them out the door.</p><p>“So, are you all starting?” Mason looked at them in Theo’s truck.</p><p>“Yepp, I’m an attacker, Brett and Nolan are midfielders, and Corey’s goalie,” Liam answered his best friend.</p><p>“Benefits of you all being supernatural,” Theo looked at them.</p><p>“I’m not,” Nolan spoke from the back.</p><p>“Okay trained by supernaturals.”</p><p>Nolan smirked, “maybe I’m just that good.”</p><p>“That’s my line,” Liam looked back at him.</p><p>“Take it out on the field, not in my truck,” Theo looked at them as they pulled in. </p><p>“Good luck,” Theo laid his lips on Liam’s.</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam said existing in the truck.</p><p>Mason did the same with Corey as the other two were already on their way to the locker room. Corey and Liam left leaving Mason and Theo alone.</p><p>“They have no idea do they?” Mason looked at the chimera.</p><p>“Not one,” Theo smiled as his phone started ringing.</p><p>“Where are you two?” </p><p>“My truck in the parking lot.”</p><p>“Okay, we are pulling in now.”</p><p>Theo and Mason stood outside of the truck as they watched the jeep and Derek’s car pull in.</p><p>“Do they have a clue?” Scott asked them.</p><p>“Not one,” Mason smiled at Theo.</p><p>“Good, this is the best idea I’ve ever had,” Stiles smiled looking at them.</p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Theo looked at Peter. </p><p>“Melissa couldn’t get off work, so Argent told me to come out instead of him,” Peter looked at the chimera.</p><p>“You still chose.”</p><p>“What I like watching Liam beat up kids?”</p><p>“Lovely,” Lydia answered him, locked in arms with Parrish.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Derek sighed. </p><p>Liam was wringing his hands looking at the ground. </p><p>“Hey, you know you’re going to do good and if you don’t who cares,” Corey sat down beside him.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be good,” Liam looked at him, “you don’t understand, my stepdad gave me everything to be good. I have to be good. The team is relying on me, Coach is relying on me; I have to do what everyone is expected of me.”<br/>
“Liam you are also human; you can make mistakes.”</p><p>“I’m not even human though.”</p><p>“You are more human than you think.”</p><p>“Okay, guys now what are we going to do today?” Coach interrupted them.</p><p>“Win!” the team shouted.</p><p>“Dunbar, are you with me I need you to be game ready?” </p><p>“Yes, Coach,” Liam looked up.</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Coach gave them their usual “war day” speech as they entered the field.</p><p>Liam looked around in the stands to find Theo; he needed him right now. Then, he realized the rest of the pack was there. He smiled there was no way they were losing now.</p><p>“He just saw us,” Scott looked at Theo.</p><p>“He’s shocked,” Theo looked at Liam, seeing his excitement from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. We Won?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He better be,” Malia looked at Theo, “we drove all the way for California with Peter for this.”</p><p>“Excuse me, I think we had a lovely trip,” Peter broke in.</p><p>“Do you guys ever stop?” Mason looked at them.</p><p>“Nope,” Scott answered for them.</p><p>Theo's eyes were glued on Liam warming up. The rest of the pack went in between the four of them, but Theo could care less about the rest of the puppy pack.</p><p>“How has he been feeling?” Lydia looked over at Theo.</p><p>“A lot better; he’s still struggling, but a lot better than he was. His health is still weak, but he hasn’t passed out in a week at least.”</p><p>“Poor kid,” Parrish answered,</p><p>“He’s still the best player on the field,” Theo assured him. </p><p>Theo was right even during warm-ups anyone could tell Liam was the best. He was fast, smooth, and skillful. Corey barely missed any balls that entered the goal. Brett and Nolan were perfect with their moves, speed, and knowing their plays. The rest of the team followed their lead. You could see they followed Liam’s lead easily. Theo smiled that was his boyfriend.</p><p>“You are such a proud lacrosse boyfriend,” Stiles smirked at him.</p><p>“And?” Theo questioned him.</p><p>“You lost your tough guy touch tonight,” Stiles looked at him.</p><p>“I still could kill you Stilinski.”</p><p>“Let’s not,” Derek looked at him, moving closer to Stiles.</p><p>“I didn’t say I would; I’m just saying I could,” Theo shut Stiles up.</p><p>The game was about to begin as eyes were watching the field. Everyone was screaming for  Liam, Brett, Nolan, and Corey except Theo and Peter. </p><p>“C’mon Theo,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>“What I’m proud of him, but I’m not the cheerleading type.”</p><p>The ball was thrown up, and Liam easily snatched the ball out of the air, throwing it to his teammate. The teammate was quickly knocked down but not before Brett grabbed the ball throwing it towards Nolan to avoid being taken down himself. Nolan passed it to a teammate before being roughly tackled himself. </p><p>“Do you think he’s alright?” Mason looked at Theo. </p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Theo looked as Nolan was already getting up, but he also saw Brett heading towards the player that took out his boyfriend. Their teammate dropped the ball and the player had picked up the ball. Brett easily knocked the ball out of his stick, shoving him to the ground with a shoulder check. </p><p>“He’s fine,” Scott told them laughing. Nolan grabbed the ball whipping it towards Liam who easily dodged two of the defenders. He ran towards the goal and with a quick flick of his wrist threw the ball right in the net. </p><p>Everyone stood up and cheered; Theo smiled.</p><p>“Nothing?” Mason looked at him.</p><p>“I’m screaming on the inside.”</p><p>Liam looked up and saw the pack and smiled.</p><p>The other team called a time out. Their coach looked at them. </p><p>“You have to take out number 09; he’s fast and you aren’t going to be able to block his shots. He was the top recruit in the country last year, but he’s one of those supernatural freaks. He has one downfall in his performance; he’s small, very small. You hit him hard enough; he isn’t going to be able to get back up,” their coach told them.</p><p>Theo tuned in to his words and looked at Scott, “did you just hear that?”</p><p>“What?” Scott turned after being distracted from Malia.</p><p>“Their coach just told them to take out Liam; I’m going to show him,” Theo went to stand up.</p><p>Mason grabbed the chimera’s arm, “Theo, you can’t.”</p><p>“Let go,” Theo ripped his arm out of Mason’s grasp, “are you going to let them beat up your best friend?”</p><p>“We don’t have a choice if you go down there and beat up the team that leaves all of getting kicked out of this school. He’s going to have to fight this one on his own; there are referees that’s their jobs.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Mason,” Peter pointed at the referee talking to the other coach, “I agree with Theo; let’s go get them.”</p><p>“No,” Derek growled at both of them, “Mason’s right; what are you going to do?”</p><p>Theo sighed and cuffed his hand, hoping he could get Liam’s attention.</p><p>“Little Wolf,” Theo whispered; he saw Liam’s head turned around, “can you hear me?”</p><p>He saw Liam’s head nod slowly, “the other team is aiming for you. Be careful.”</p><p>Liam shook his stick to show he acknowledged it. Theo leaned forward putting his elbow on his knee, not taking his eyes off the boy as the next play started.</p><p>Liam grabbed the ball off the faceoff again, but this time was tackled right after he managed to swap the ball off to Brett. Theo stood up in a panic, but Liam got up fine.</p><p>“He’s still stronger than they think,” Scott pulled the chimera down in his seat. Theo nodded again watching the play.</p><p>Brett jumped over a player running it off to another teammate the other team intercepted it and ran down the field. Liam tried to block them but was quickly cornered by two other players take him to the ground. </p><p>“That wasn’t fair!” Stiles jumped up followed by Theo.</p><p>More fans of the home team started yelling at the referee, however, no flag was called on the play. Nolan pulled Liam off the ground and looked at him through his helmet seeing his eyes flashing red.</p><p>“Liam, call down, are you okay?” Nolan looked at his teammate.</p><p>Coach was arguing with the ref about the play but was threatened to be kicked out. The other team headed towards Corey; however, the chameleon was able to stop the ball from entering the goal. </p><p>Liam nodded his eyes returning to blue. Corey rethrew the ball in and threw it over to Brett who quickly snapped it to Liam. This time he saw the two players coming for him and flipped over them managing to keep the ball in the net.</p><p>The referee called a foul on that move.</p><p>Coach looked at him, “that wasn’t illegal, and you call that but not them tackling my player to the ground!” </p><p>“Bullshit!” Derek stood up this time, accompanied by multiple other cheers in the crowds.</p><p>The other team was given the ball. Brett intercepted it and threw it over to Nolan who passed quickly to a teammate. Liam ran down the field as the ball was thrown to him. He outran the other team and quickly took a fast shoot towards the goal as it went in. The crowd erupted in cheers. Theo was still at the edge of his seat even more worried for Liam now. Theo watched two players come behind Liam shoving him to the ground.</p><p>“Hey, ref; are you blind?” Theo stood up yelling. No foul play was called. Liam groaned on the field; his head was fuzzy; he definitely had gotten a concussion being completely off guard when they hit him. He scored the goal; the play was over.</p><p>“Am I allowed medics or did they pay you off to not allow them either?” Coach screamed at the referees. </p><p>The referee calmly looked at him, “one more and you are out.”</p><p>“Ridiculous,” Coach slammed down his clipboard.</p><p>Nolan and Brett ran over as Liam was pulling himself off the ground.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam held his head, fangs out.</p><p>“Retract your claws,” Brett gritted his teeth, “we will get them, but not this way.”</p><p>The rest of the game was dirty; the score with one-minute left was 4-1, their team. Liam had scored all the goals, even held off the rest of the team trying to take him out. He knew they won, but the other team wasn’t giving up. The face-off was brutal; Liam snatched the ball to Nolan just in time to get laid out on the ground. He felt his vision go blurry; he had hit his head again, but it made him angry. He jumped up, chasing after the player that took him out. He felt his body go numb, but he didn’t care. The other team had regained the ball after intercepting Brett’s throw to one of their teammates. Brett saw Liam out of the corner of his eye and lunged towards the player with the ball, knocking him off balance. Nolan blocked his teammate's assistance as Brett knocked the ball out of the boy’s net. Liam scooped it up and sprinted down the field, easily scoring a buzzer-beater goal, but not before another player coming at him full force. Liam felt the impact; his vision went black. Then, his body hitting the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While everyone else was cheering that Liam had scored, and they had won. Theo saw Liam’s lifeless body and ran down to the field. Scott and Mason quickly followed the chimera as Brett, Nolan, and Corey were running to him on the field. Brett grabbed the player who had knocked him out and pinned him against the fence. </p><p>Coach ran over to Liam and looked at Brett, “don’t do it; I’ll deal with it.” Brett ignored him about ready to punch the kid, “Talbot, you can’t!” </p><p>Nolan quickly grabbed his boyfriend's fist, “don’t make them think we are the dangerous ones.”</p><p>Brett looked at him and realized he was right and dropped the kid, following Nolan to Liam’s body on the field. Coach and Corey were looking over Liam; Corey was holding his pulse.</p><p>“C’mon Dunbar wake up,” Coach looked at him.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Nolan and Brett rushed over.</p><p>“Knocked out and cracked his skull, but it should heal,” Corey looked at them. </p><p>Theo, Scott, and Mason ran onto the field. </p><p>Theo rushed to his side, “Little Wolf, look at me,” Theo grabbed his hand taking away some of his pain.</p><p>“McCall, what are you doing here?” Coach looked at him.</p><p>“We couldn’t miss their first game,” Scott smiled as Liam’s eyes began to open after Theo took away some of his pain.</p><p>“That hurt,” Liam groaned.</p><p>“You think,” Theo smiled, “this is why you need to stop being good.”</p><p>“Totally worth it,” Liam sighed.</p><p>“Nice game, Dunbar,” Coach helped Theo get him off the ground, “I’m going to get that team suspended; you’ll see.” He stormed off to talk to the other team’s coach. </p><p>“That was worth the drive,” Scott looked at the boy.</p><p>“At least, I could put on a show,” Liam smirked, “we had no clue you guys were coming.”</p><p>“Theo and Mason kept it a surprise,” Stiles walked up as everyone else had come onto the field at this point.</p><p>“Nice game, guys,” Lydia smiled at all of them. </p><p>Mason had his arm wrapped around Corey, “you did amazing.”</p><p>“I let one go past me,” Corey sighed.</p><p>“Out of how many plus that was a cheap shot.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Corey smiled kissing Mason on the neck.</p><p>Parrish gave Nolan and Brett’s fist bumps, “you guys rocked.”</p><p>“You came too?” Liam looked over at Peter.</p><p>“I like the violence of the game,” Peter smirked.</p><p>“Mhhh that’s why you were cheering?” Malia looked over at her father.</p><p>Peter looked down at the ground not saying a word.	</p><p>Derek smiled, “I think we all impressed little one.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam said wincing through the pain.</p><p>“Let’s go get you changed,” Theo grabbed Liam handing him off to Brett and Nolan. They went into the locker room to get showers and change. The rest of the pack sat in the parking lot waiting for them when they overheard the other team’s coach screaming at an official.</p><p>“What do you mean we are suspended by the league; this wasn’t even a season game. It was fall ball?!”</p><p>“Foul play and poor sportsmanship,” the man said, looking official, “I’m president of the league. It’s final. Full season suspension.” The other coach threw his clipboard; Theo smirked as it shattered. </p><p>“Look at that,” Derek looked at them.</p><p>“Violence is never the answer,” Stiles smiled at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Debatable,” Malia broke in with Peter nodding.</p><p>“I mean Scott wouldn’t be a werewolf if I didn’t bite him,” Peter looked at them, “so none of this would have happened.”</p><p>“I mean I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to kill you,” Theo chimed in, looking at the alpha.</p><p>“Okay we are done,” Lydia stopped them as everyone else broke out in laughter.</p><p>Corey, Nolan, and Brett helped Liam get his jersey off. </p><p>“Geez, he did hit you hard,” Corey held the back of his head.</p><p>“Is it healing?” Liam asked with concern.</p><p>“It is,” Nolan smiled, “slowly, but it’s working.”</p><p>Liam smiled his healing factor was slowly coming back. After they were done, Liam was shaking from the blood loss, being cold, and still not being completely healthy. Corey and Brett grabbed him leading him out to the rest of the pack. Theo grabbed him from them as they went towards their cars. Parrish and Lydia had ordered pizza to the house.</p><p>The pack got settled in. Liam just processed, “Are you guys all staying here?”</p><p>“Of course,” Stiles smiled, “Derek and I are going to join you two.”</p><p>Derek punched his boyfriend to the ground; Theo gave Derek a fist bump. </p><p>“Yes, we are staying, but in the living room or another space, not in your bed, don’t panic,” Derek reached his hand out to help Stiles off the ground.</p><p>The pizza was served, and everyone started digging in. Liam felt eyes looking at him. They knew Liam was doing better, but still struggling. </p><p>Liam began eating his pizza to stop the glares; he saw multiple smiles from the pack members. </p><p>“So, are you guys going to win your league?” Parrish asked them.</p><p>“I don’t see how we can’t,” Brett smiled.</p><p>“You have no humbleness do you?” Lydia looked at him.</p><p>“No,” he smirked.<br/>
“He was nervous for the game, don’t let him fool you,” Nolan smiled.</p><p>“Exposed!” Stiles laughed. </p><p>Brett glared at his boyfriend as Nolan nonchalantly took a bite of his pizza.</p><p>Liam finished his slice by the time everyone else had three; he glanced up at Theo.</p><p>“You know you should eat at least two,” Theo looked down at him. </p><p>Liam sighed and started on the second twice as everyone was else was talking about life and how everything was going. Liam finished and leaned into Theo for support. Scott looked at him and held up his keys.</p><p>“Want to go for a drive?” </p><p>Liam nodded throwing on Theo’s jacket he hung by the door.</p><p>Scott and Liam were driving along, “how’re things going?”</p><p>“Better, not great, but better,” Liam admitted.</p><p>“Good, I’m proud of you, and I know your parents would be proud of you too,” Scott looked at his beta, “you’re a better alpha than I was at the beginning.”</p><p>“Thanks, Scott,” he smiled. </p><p>The rest of the ride they were talking about lacrosse, classes, Scott and Malia’s wedding, the puppy pack, and even Theo. </p><p>They walked back in. Corey and Mason were talking to Lydia and Parrish. Stiles and Derek were laughing with Nolan and Brett. Peter, Malia, and Theo were conversating something. Everything was peaceful for once in their life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Adventures Continue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The older members of the pack left the next morning, leaving the puppy pack alone once again. Everything was normal. They went to school, killed lacrosse practice, just being normal college students. Finals week was finally over as the puppy pack was getting ready to leave for winter break.</p><p>Theo picked Liam up from lacrosse practice taking him to his weekly doctor’s appointment. His health was slowly improving, but he still had to go to his appointments and was still in a pretty intensive program.</p><p>“How was practice?” </p><p>“Good, I finally perfected that flip shot that way there will be no question if it is illegal or not.“<br/>
“Good, the last thing I want to be doing is hearing you complain you got benched, Little Wolf.”</p><p>“Funny,” Liam smiled at his boyfriend. </p><p>Liam came out of his doctor’s appointment looking at Theo.</p><p>“How’d it go?”</p><p>“Good, I’m improving still not there yet, but at least they aren’t scared I’m going to die at any moment. They gave me a plan for break,” he said handing it to the chimera.</p><p>Liam reached for his phone, hearing an alert go off. </p><p>“Strange figure spotted on the outskirts of town, report to the police if you see anything suspicious.”</p><p>Liam held up the figure to Theo, “what does this look like to you?”</p><p>“A rogue werewolf.”</p><p>“Exactly, let’s go get our pack.”</p><p>Theo looked at him, “we don’t have to help.”</p><p>“It’s my job,” Liam flashed his red eyes, “I’ll tell Scott we are going to be a little later than expected.”</p><p>“Sometimes, I hate being a part of your pack,” Theo grinned, “but I’m always up for some excitement.”</p><p>Liam texted Mason, Corey, Brett, and Nolan to meet them at the words.</p><p>“Try to keep up,” Liam smirked at his boyfriend as he jumped out of the truck.</p><p>“Little Wolf!” Theo screamed after him.</p><p>Theo chased after Liam as he stopped in a clearing. Liam was staring at a girl lying there, covered in dirt.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam looked at her.</p><p>“Who are you?” she said her voice shaking.</p><p>“Liam Dunbar, a true alpha,” he flashed his eyes red, helping her up.</p><p>Theo smiled at Liam; He really was the best alpha. He walked up to them.</p><p>“This is Theo, my boyfriend, he’s half-werewolf, half-werecoyote. He may look tough, but don’t worry he has the best heart.”</p><p>Brett and Nolan ran up to them soon after. </p><p>“Nolan and Brett, two of my best friends. Brett’s a werewolf, he knows what he is doing. Nolan  may be human but he’s the most skillful person you will ever meet.”</p><p>Corey and Mason appeared invisible staring at the girl, “Corey, a chameleon also the sweetest person I know, and Mason, my best friend, also the brains of the pack.”</p><p>“This is my family, my pack, the puppy pack, and we will help you out,” Liam smiled eyes flashing red.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>